REMAKE A Romantic Story About Naruto
by Elizabeth Weinbloom
Summary: [CHAP 8 UPDATE, CHAP 2 JADI SATU DENGAN PROLOG] Dua manusia yang saling membenci satu sama lain tetapi dikalahkan oleh hasrat dan kebutuhan. Mereka menjalin hubungan karena keterpaksaan, yang lama kelamaan menjadi hubungan saling membutuhkan, saling merindukan dan saling memuaskan, dan akhirnya menyerah untuk saling mencintai. [SASUNARU-GAANARU] [YAOI] [RATED M] DLDR! RNR PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Prolog

_**[REMAKE] A Romantic Story About Naruto by Santhy Agatha**_

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Cast : Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara Sabaku and others

[**SASUNARU**]

Rated : M

.

Disclaimer : JTK me-remake novel yang nurut JTK pribadi bagus dan lumayan menyentuh dari Santhy Agatha. Jadi JTK bukan penjiplak atau plagiat, JTK hanya me-remake dan merubah sedikit menyesuaikan alur. Udah ijin sama yang punya novel ini, asalkan nama pengarang aslinya dicantumin itu gapapa. Kalian bisa baca versi aslinya di wattpad. Jadi ini cerita bukan milik JTK, JTK hanya me-remake doang. Dan sekali lagi JTK enggak plagiat.

Dan ini JTK remake jadi versi Yaoinya.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READING^^

**SEKALI LAGI INI YAOI, YAOI. COWOK SAMA COWOK. JADI JANGAN BASH ATAU FLAME KALO GAK SUKA CERITA/CHARANYA. GAK SUKA GAK USAH MAKSA BACA CUMAN DEMI FLAME. **

**Damai itu indah bro, seindah tonjolan selangkangannya Uchiha Sasuke. *digampar***

.

.

.

.

.

"Dalam hidupnya, Impian Naruto hanyalah ingin menjadi laki-laki yang biasa-biasa

saja. Dia ingin menikah dengan Gaara kekasihnya, membentuk keluarga kecil

yang bahagia, lalu seperti akhir kisah klise lainnya: bergandengan tangan di usia

senja, melangkah menuju matahari terbenam.

Tetapi ternyata apa yang dia inginkan meskipun sederhana, tidak semudah itu

menjadi kenyataan. Kecelakaan itu telah merenggut semua yang diimpikannya,

orang tuanya, merenggut rencana pernikahannya dengan Gaara yang kemudian

tak berdaya dan membuatnya harus berjuang sendirian, dan menghancurkan

semua mimpi-mimpinya yang sebelumnya terbungkus dalam rencana masa

depan yang telah tersusun rapi.

**Semuanya hancur.**

Dalam perjuangannya untuk bangkit itulah dia harus berhubungan dengan

Sasuke, seorang taipan kaya yang sombong, arogan, suka memaksakan

kehendak, dan...

**Punya obsesi seksual terpendam terhadap dirinya**.

Naruto membutuhkan Sasuke lebih demi menyelamatkan Gaara, sedangkan Sasuke membutuhkan Naruto untuk

memuaskan hasrat obsesif yang terus menerus menyiksanya terhadap Naruto.

Dua manusia yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersilang jalan inipun dipertemukan

oleh keadaan. Dua manusia yang saling membenci satu sama lain tetapi

dikalahkan oleh hasrat dan kebutuhan. Hubungan mereka panas membara, luar

biasa sampai mereka bisa terbakar habis di dalamnya. Mereka menjalin

hubungan karena keterpaksaan, yang lama kelamaan menjadi hubungan saling

membutuhkan, saling merindukan dan saling memuaskan dan….. akhirnya

menyerah untuk saling mencintai.

Sampai kemudian tiba saatnya Naruto harus memilih antara Hasratnya pada

Sasuke, lelaki arogan yang terus menerus menyakitinya tetapi berhasil

merenggut hatinya, atau cintanya kepada Gaara, lelaki yang baik, yang pernah

meninggalkannya untuk berjuang sendirian, tetapi tetap menjaga janjinya dalam

sebentuk cincin pertunangan di jari manisnya."

.

.

.

Chapter 2

" Terima kasih sudah hadir di hidupku, terima kasih

sudah mengajari aku mencintai dengan begitu dalam,

terima kasih sudah menyentuh hatiku yang gelap dan

jahat sehingga bisa merasakan indahnya mencintai

seseorang, dan yang terpenting terima kasih sudah mau

mencintaiku."

[Sasuke Uchiha]

.

.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam sebelum membuka pintu itu, pintu besar kokoh yang terlihat mewah dan berkuasa seakan mencerminkan apa yang menunggu dibaliknya.

Sambil menenangkan debar jantungnya dibukanya pintu itu, dan ketika menyadari tangannya berkeringat, Naruto tersenyum kecut.

_Seperti akan mendapatkan hukum mati saja_ , desisnya dalam hati.

Ketika masuk Naruto menyadari ruangan itu sangat luas. Suasana dalam ruangan itu sungguh elegan, dengan penataan ruang dari disainer terkenal dan perabotan kelas tinggi yang khusus dipesan di ruangan ini.

Temperaturnya dibuat senyaman mungkin dan samar- samar tercium aroma cendana yang menyenangkan. Semua ada di ruangan ini sungguh menyenangkan.

**Ups!****Salah, semua menyenangkan kecuali satu hal,**

dan satuhal itu adalah sosok dingin yang duduk tegak dibalikmeja dengan keangkuhan yang mencerminkan seolah-olahdirinyalah pusat dunia.

Lalu tatapannya itu, sangat mengerikan. Mata hitam itu menatapnya dengan kadar kebencian yang begitu kental.

Naruto membasahi bibirnya dengan gugup, dan menunggu, dan terus menunggu. Tetapi lelaki itu hanya diam menatapnya, mempertahankan keheningan di antara

mereka. Naruto mengangkat dagunya dan melempar tatapan. " Well , aku sudah disini, sekarang apalagi?" kepada lelaki itu.

Si mata kelam mengerutkan alisnya gusar melihat tingkah

berani Naruto, mulutnya menipis.

"Kudengar kau menyebabkan kekacauan proyek ini."

_Akhirnya_, Naruto menghembuskan napas setengah lega setengah panik mendengar kalimat pembuka laki-laki itu.

"Saya hanya mencoba menyelamatkan keadaan." Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mau kedengaran begitu kurang ajar, tapi tatapan meremehkan laki-laki itu mau tak mau mengeluarkan sisi defensif dari dirinya.

"Menyelamatkan keadaan katamu?" lelaki itu tampak begitu murka mendapat jawaban Naruto. "Kau mengusir klien terpenting kita, dan mempermalukannya di depan umum, dan kau bilang untuk menyelamatkan keadaan?" Naruto membalas tatapan garang itu dengan tatapan tak

kalah garang. "Orang yang anda bilang klien terpenting kita itu, merayu dan meraba salah satu SPG kita di tengah-tengah pameran tersebut, apakah menurut anda, saya, sebagai supervisor hanya boleh diam saja dan tidak membelanya?"

Tatapan mata meremehkan dari mata kelam itu benar- benar membuat Naruto sebal.

"Kau bekerja disini sebagai supervisor dan supervisor bertugas menjaga hubungan baik dengan klien potensial, bukan mengusirnya." Jawab lelaki itu tenang.

"Jadi menurut anda saya harus melupakan moralitas hanya demi keuntungan perusahaan semata?"

"Moralitas selamanya tidak akan mendapatkan keuntungan dalam hal apapun." Si mata kelam mengangkat bahu dengan bosan.

_Cukup sudah!_ Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Kalau begitu saya tidak mau bekerja di perusahaan yang tidak bermoral, paling cepat nanti siang anda akan mendapatkan surat pengunduran diri dari saya."

Sejenak suasana menjadi begitu hening, dan kalau pun si mata kelam itu kaget dengan hasil keputusan Naruto, dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik karena

ekspresinya tidak dapat ditebak, dia hanya memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi menilai.

Suasana terasa semakin hening, dan Naruto menunggu. Ketegangan terasa bagaikan senar yang ditarik kencang, siap untuk putus. Lalu, sebuah senyuman muncul di sudut bibir lelaki itu,

walaupun begitu, sinar matanya tampak begitu kejam.

"Tidak semudah itu Uzumaki Naruto, mungkin saya adalah pemimpin tertinggi sekaligus pemilik perusahaan ini, tapi bukan berati saya tidak mengetahui setiap detail terkecil pegawai di sini."

Lelaki itu menatap dengan tajam sebelum menjatuhkan bom-nya.

"Kau memiliki pinjaman yang belum selesai pada perusahaan ini senilai 40 juta, katakan sekarang Uzumaki Naruto, apakah kau bisa melunasi pinjaman itu saya dengan senang

hati meluluskan permohonan pengunduran dirimu."

Wajah Naruto benar-benar pucat pasi, dalam kemarahan tadi, sama sekali tidak terpikirkan tentang pinjaman itu. Dan si mata kelam tadi menanyakan apakah dia bisa

membayar pinjaman secara tunai? Tanpa sadar Naruto mengernyit seolah kesakitan, Ya Tuhan, itu tidak mungkin, bahkan sekarang dia dalam kekalutan besar dan membuktikan lebih banyak uang untuk-, cepat- cepat dihapusnya pikiran itu sebelum melayang begitu jauh.

Si mata kelam mengendus menghina melihat kebekuan Naruto.

"Oke, saya asumsikan tidak dapat membayar tunai pinjaman itu, meskipun saya sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa pria seperti anda bisa menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu, tapi toh itu bukan urusan saya." Senyum di sudut bibir lelaki itu langsung menghilang dan tatapannya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Jadi selama kau masih berhutang dengan perusahaan ini dan belum bisa menyelesaikan kewajibanmu, jangan seenaknya mengira kau bisa mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini. Hanya sayalah yang bisa memutuskan apakah kau layak dipertahankan atau disingkirkan, jadi kembalilah bekerja dan singkirkan moralitasmu yang munafik itu."

Naruto menatap lelaki itu dengan kebencian yang meluap- luap.

"Hanya pinjaman itu yang menahan saya di sini, dan jika saya berhasil melunasi pinjaman itu, saya akan langsung angkat kaki dari perusahaan ini. Sekarang mohon ijin permisi, saya akan kembali bekerja.".

.

.

Sasuke menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan agak keras di depannya. Dia menunggu beberapa saat, lalu mendesah sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasinya yang terasa mencekik, dengan letih dia bersandar kembali di kursi sambil memejamkan mata.

Bukan salah pria itu jika sekarang tubuhnya terasa panas, tidak. Bukan cuma panas, kau sekarang benar- benar terbakar man !

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke menggumankan nama itu bagaikan mantra, lalu matanya membuka dengan penuh perhitungan.

_Well, jangan harap kau bisa semudah itu pergi dari sini,__karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, Naruto,_gumamnya dalam hati.

Sasuke mengingat saat pertama kali melihat Naruto, biasanya dia tak pernah memperhatikan pria, Sasuke dikenal sebagai kekasih yang sangat dingin. Dia selalu berjaga jarak tidak membiarkan siapapun terlalu dekat.

Kalau ditanya, apakah Sasuke gay? **Jawabannya ya.**

Naruto, pria itu sudah dua tahun bekerja sebagai supervisor lapangan di sini, yang Sasuke bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

_Ya tentu saja!_ Sasuke mengendus.

Seorang CEO tidak ada urusannya dengan supervisor lapangan.

Entah nasib sial apa yang menghinggapinya ketika pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Naruto, ketika itu dia sedang menjamu tamu penting di lokasi yang berdekatan dengan proyek pemasaran yang sedang berlangsung, maka secara implusif diputuskannya untuk mampir.

Manajer pameran langsung tergopoh-gopoh menyambutnya.

_**Lalu pria itu muncul.**_

Dengan tubuhnya yang lumayan berisi, pakaian kerja,kulit tan, Naruto jelas-jelas kalah jika dibandingkan dengan pacar-pacarnya yang berasal dari kelas atas. Tapi tubuh Sasuke bagaikan

disadarkan ketika melihat Naruto, dan ketika mereka bersalaman, tangannya bagaikan disengat listrik, gairah langsung meletup dari ujung kepala sampai ke kakinya

begitu menggebu-gebu sampai membuat kepalanya pening.

Kenyataan bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya kecuali sebagai bos sama sekali tidak membantu.

Sasuke menyadari dia mulai terobsesi terhadap Naruto, dimanapun dia berada, kapanpun ia ada, dia selalu mencari pria itu. Tak mau seharipun dilewatinya tanpa menyempatkan diri melihat Naruto, hingga seolah-olah pria itu merupakan eksistensi kehidupannya. Bahkan demi

hal itu, sekarang dia mendapati dirinya mulai memanipulasi beberapa proyek yang sedapat mungkin melibatkan divisi Naruto semata-mata agar dia bisa sering melihat Naruto.

Mungkin ini kegilaan sesaat, atau mungkin alamiah. Sasuke pernah membaca bahwa ada orang-orang tertentu yang memang dapat membuatmu sangat bergairah, entah

karena hormon, aroma atau yang lain-lainya, mungkin Naruto salah satu diantaranya.

_Ini hanya masalah nafsu, dan akan segera hilang begitu__nafsu ini dipuaskan, gumam Sasuke _dalam hati.

Dengan dahi dikerut dipandanginya laporan pinjaman karyawan di mejanya.

Yah sepertinya ini akan sangat mudah, melihat besarnya pinjaman Naruto, pasti pria ini suka menghamburkan uang atau mempunyai hutang yang amat sangat banyak. Dengan sedikit pengeluaran ekstra pasti sangat mudah menarik pria itu ke ranjang, dan setelah dia dipuaskan,

pasti akan lega sekali bisa lepas dari obsesi yang menyiksa ini.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisinya noona ?" Naruto baru saja sampai, di luar hujan deras sekali, dan

air menetes-netes di rambutnya. Perawat – yang dipanggil noona- itu memandanginya dengan penuh kasih, sudah 2 tahun dia mengenal Naruto.

"Kondisinya baik-baik saja Naruto. Tekanan darahnya normal dan detak jantungnya stabil, itu bagus, dia begitu tenang seharian ini, dia tidak mengalami serangan, jadi tidak perlu merasa kesakitan."

"Dia tidak mengalami serangan?" mata Naruto melebar bahagia. "Terima kasih Sakura noona , kalau begitu aku akan melihatnya dulu."

Naruto memasukin ruangan putih sederhana itu, dipandangnya ranjang yang menjadi pusat di ruangan itu. Di atas ranjang terbaring sosok yang lemah, tubuhnya terhubung dengan selang yang terjalin ke mesin-mesin.

Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang dan menggenggam tangan yang terhubung dengan jarum infus, sebuah cincin emas melingkar di jarinya, lelaki ini adalah Gaara, tunangannya yang terbaring koma sejak lebih dari dua tahun yang lalu.

"Apa kabarmu sayang?" gumamnya penuh perasaan. Sosok itu tetap diam dan ruangan terasa hening, hanya suara mesin-mesin pemonitor detak jantung dan desisan alat pengatur oksigen yang terdengar.

Naruto mengecup cincin di jari lelaki itu, ingatannya menerawang kembali masa dua tahun lalu dimana hidupnya yang indah dan bahagia berubah menjadi tragedi.

Saat persiapan pernikahan mereka, Gaara sudah cukup mapan dan sangat mencintai Naruto, dan Gaara tidak mempunyai keluarga, lelaki itu dibesarkan di panti

asuhan lalu berjuang mandiri hingga bisa menjadi pengacara handal yang cukup sukses.

"Aku sebatang kara di dunia ini sebelum bertemu denganmu." Begitu ucapan syukur Gaara dulu ketika Naruto menerima lamarannya. Naruto begitu bahagia waktu itu, dia begitu dicintai dan kedua orang tuanya begitu mendukungnya, sebagai anak tunggal orang tuanya

memang sedikit protektif padanya dibandingkan orang tua lainnya, tapi mereka bisa melihat ketulusan hati Gaara dan menerima Gaara dengan tangan terbuka.

Lalu pagi yang penuh tragedi terjadilah, Naruto sedang menyiapkan pernikahan mereka yang tinggal satu bulan lagi. Ketika itu Gaara menelpon, karena Naruto meminta tolong padanya untuk menjemput orang tua Naruto di bandara.

Sebenarnya merupakan tugas Naruto menjemput mereka, tetapi karena supir keluarga sedang cuti, Naruto meminta bantuan Gaara. Gaara tidak pernah merasakan mempunyai orang tua, jadi dia sangat menyayangi kedua orang tua Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknnya, jadi, tugas

sepele menjemput orang tua di bandara sangat menyenagkan baginya.

" Kau tahu, aku tidak sabar bertemu mereka. Aku merindukan mereka." Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu menutup telepon setelah mengucapkan satu-satunya janji yang tidak bisa ditepatinya.

" Aku janji, segera setelah dekat dengan tempatmu, aku akan menelponmu, jadi kau bisa siap-siap di depan, bye calon pengantinku, I Love You."

Itulah saat terakhir kali Gaara menelponnya. Sama sekali tidak ada firasat hari itu, sama sekali tidak ada pertanda bahwa pagi itu akan menjadi mimpi paling buruk dalam hidupnya, dan telepon itulah awal dari reretan bencana.

Yang menelponnya kemudian bukanlah Gaara yang dicintainya, melainkan petugas rumah sakit. Mobil yang dikendarai Gaara menjadi salah satu korban tabrakan beruntun, Ayahnya meninggal di tempat, ibunya dalam kondisi kritis dan Gaara sudah tak sadarkan diri karena benturan keras di kepalanya.

Naruto menjalani semuanya seorang diri, hari itu dia bergerak bagai robot mengurusi makam ayahnya sekaligus khawatir kondisi ibu dan tunangannya, tak ada waktu untuk menangis, dan kemudian keesokan harinya ibunya meninggal menyusul ayahnya, Naruto menanggung kepedihan memakamkan kedua orang tuanya dalam dua hari berturut-turut seorang diri, lalu malam itu, ketika dokter memutuskan bahwa Gaara mengalami koma yang tidak diketahui kapan akan sadar, ketegaran Naruto runtuhlah sudah, semua kepedihan bertubi-tubi menerjangnya sudah tidak dapat ditanggungnya lagi, dia pingsan dan ketika sadar dia hanya bisa menangis.

Lalu suster Sakura datang, seorang perawat yang sangat keibuan. Suster itulah yang membantu Naruto agar tidak terpuruk, yang membuatnya sadar bahwa dialah satu-satunya yang dimiliki Gaara untuk membantunya bertahan hidup. Dengan cepat Naruto bangkit, menyadari bahwa dia

sendiri yang harus berjuang demi Gaara, lelaki yang sangat dia cintai. Dia mengetahui bahwa biaya perawatan Gaara tidak murah, Naruto segera bergerak

cepat, dijual rumah keluarganya dan dikumpulkan semua aset yang dimilikinya lalu pindah ke tempat flat kecil, lalu dia pindah pekerjaan dengan gaji yang lebih bagus.

" Berjuanglah untuk bertahan Gaara, karena aku akan berjuang untukmu." Tekad Naruto dalam hati waktu itu. Namun sekarang lebih dari dua tahun berlalu, seluruh aset yang dimiliki Naruto sudah habis, bahkan dia sudah menaggung hutang pada perusahaan untuk menutup biaya perawatan Gaara, dan tunangannya tercinta masih belum sadar juga.

"Kau tahu tadi pagi aku bertengkar dengan bosku." Naruto memulai kebiasaannya, mengobrol satu arah dengan Gaara, menceritakan kehidupan sehari harinya pada Gaara. "Matanya kelam dan dia sangat menyebalkan, dan kau tahu?dia sama sekali tak menghargai moralitas, kau pasti akan bertengkar hebat dengannya karena sebagai pengacara kau sangat menjunjung moralitas."

Naruto terkekeh membayangkan hal itu, lalu merebahkan di ranjang sambil mengamati wajah Gaara. "Aku merindukanmu tahu, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suaramu, sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus? Awas ya, jangan salahkan aku kalau suatu saat kau memanggilku di tempat ramai dan aku tidak mengenali suaramu."

Di luar pintu, suster Sakura yang mendengar percakapan itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan,

matanya berkaca-kata. Betapa tegarnya pria itu, betapa hebatnya dia, selama dua tahun dia berjuang dan belum mendapatkan jawaban, tapi semangatnya

sama sekali tidak pernah surut. Selama hampir dua jam Naruto bercakap-cakap searah

dengan Gaara, lalu ketika suster Sakura mengingatkan bahwa waktu sudah menunjukan jam 9 malam, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, dikecupnya dahi Gaara penuh kasih sayang.

"Sudah dulu ya, aku akan pulang dan tidur, besok aku akan kesini menengokmu lagi, aku mencintaimu Gaara"

Naruto lalu menemui suster Sakura yang menunggunya diluar, suster itu menyerahkan kantong plastik pada Naruto.

"Ini makanan untukmu, kau tadi buru-buru kesini karena hujan, kau pasti belum sempat makan malam."

"Terima kasih noona ."

"Wajahmu pucat, kau pasti kecapekan, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Naru,"

Naruto menarik napas letih tapi tetap mencoba tersenyum riang.

"Aku harus terus bekerja noona , apalagi sudah hampir tanggal lima."

Tanggal lima adalah tanggal rutin Naruto harus melunasi biaya perawatan Gaara yang makin membengkak setiap bulannya.

Suster Sakura memandang Naruto dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tahu, ada beberapa cara yang lebih ringan, dokter memperbolehkan Gaara dirawat di rumah."

"Tidak." Naruto memandang Suster Sakura dengan ngeri.

"Gaara sering mengalami serangan, aku tidak mau Gaara kenapa-kenapa, di sini adalah tempat Gaara akan mengalami penanganan yang paling tepat, dan aku akan berjuang berapapun biayanya."

Suster Sakura memandang Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang, menyadari betapa keras kepalanya Naruto jika sudah punya kemauan.

"Ya sudah, pulang dan istirahatlah, jangan lupa makan, dan ingat Naruto kalau kau kekurangan uang, aku punya simpanan uang yang-" Ucapan Sakura terhenti.

Naruto memeluk suster Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Anda tahu noona , bantuan noona sudah cukup selama ini, saya tidak tahu bagaimana lagi saya harus berterima kasih."

.

.

Pagi itu hujan deras sekali, Naruto menunggu di halte bus dengan panik, hujan deras yang menyebabkan macet parah, dan sampai sekarang bus yang dia tunggu tak kelihatan. Sementara itu hujan turun semakin deras hingga pandangan di depannya makin kabur, orang- orang mulai menyingkir karena halte itu tidak dapat lagi melindungi mereka dari terpaan hujan, dan Naruto masih berdiri mencengkram payungnya erat-erat, menahan tiupan angin yang makin kencang. Matanya bergantian melirik jam tangannya dan ujung jalan dengan harap- harap cemas, dia pasti akan terlambat hari ini, manajer lapangannya yang galak pasti akan marah besar karena pagi ini dia dijadwalkan meeting pagi dengannya, lelaki itu sangat tepat waktu dan tidak suka menunggu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mercedes hitam legam yang sangat mewah meluncur mulus berhenti tepat di depan Naruto. Mulanya Naruto tidak menyadari kalau mobil itu berhenti untuknya karena perhatiannya terlalu terfokus pada ujung jalan, tetapi ketika pintu mobil itu mendadak terbuka, Naruto hampir terlonjak karena kaget.

"Masuklah." Mulanya Naruto ingin mencaci-maki siapun pengemudi mobil itu yang dengan seenaknya mengira Naruto adalah

pria gampangan' yang mudah dibawa, tetapi ketika Naruto merasa mengenali suara lelaki itu, dengan ragu ditundukannya kepalanya untuk memastikan bahwa pengemudi itu sesuai dengan dugaannya.

Mata kelam yang tajam itu membalas tatapannya, yah kalo tidak bisa dibilang sedang sial, setidaknya dugaanya tidak salah.

"Ayo masuk, kau akan basah kuyup jika berdiri terus disitu, kita kan searah." Sasuke agak berteriak mengalahkan derasnya suara hujan dan petir yang bersahut-sahutan.

Naruto masih berdiri ragu-ragu, perjalanan ke kantor jauh dan lama, Naruto merasa enggan dan tak tahu apa yang dibicarakan dengan lelaki itu sepanjang jalan, lagi pula... Naruto melirik cemas ke arah payungnya basah kuyup dan menetes-netes dan interior mobil itu

sepertinya sangat bagus, jika kena air-

"Masuklah, Naruto! Aku tak peduli dengan payung basah itu. Kau akan membuat kita berdua terlambat, masuk, atau akan sendiri yang akan menyeretmu." Suara geram Sasukelah yang menyadarkan Naruto dari keraguannya, dengan cepat dia memasuki pintu yang terbuka dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Satu detik setelah pintu tertutup, Naruto langsung menginjak gas dan menjalankan mobilnya, seolah takut Naruto berubah pikiran. Sasuke melirik sedikit pada Naruto yang memandang cemas pada payung yang meneteskan air di tangannya.

"Taruh saja di tempat di belakang, pengurus mobilku akan membersihkannya dan pasang sabuk pengamanmu."

Secara otomatis Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan wadah plastik slinder di tengah jok

belakang, mungkin tempat koran atau semacamnya, tapi wadah itu kosong dan Naruto meletakan payung itu di sana, lebih baik dari pada payungnya meneteskan air membasahi kursi kulit yang mewah atau karpet tebal mobil ini. Setelah memasang sabuk pengamannya, Naruto menyadari

bahwa sudut mata Sasuke melirik ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih Direktur ." Gumamnya demi menjaga kesopanan.

Sasuke tersenyum miring

"Pasti kau bingung apakah ini kesialan atau keberuntungan karena akulah yang memberimu

tumpangan." Gumamnya tenang.

Naruto membuka mulut hendak membantah, tetapi akhirnya menutup mulut lagi. Tidak menyadari napas Sasuke yang mendadak lebih cepat ketika memperhatikan gerakan mulutnya.

"Rumahmu di daerah sini ya?" Suara Sasuke entah kenapa menjadi serak sehingga

secara otomatis Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, tetapi lelaki itu tidak sedang menatapnya melainkan memandang lurus ke depan.

"Iya, flat saya di daerah sini." Suaranya setengah melamun dan tersentak ketika Sasuke mendadak menoleh kepadanya.

"Flat?" _kenapa informasi itu sampai terlewatkan__olehnya?_ "Kalau begitu dimana orang tuamu?"

"Orang tua saya sudah meninggal, saya hidup sendirian." Jawab Naruto otomatis. " Direktur mungkin sebaiknya saya diturunkan agak jauh dari kantor, nanti saya berjalan kaki saja."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, tak suka ide itu.

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Tempat parkir khusus direksi kan sangat mencolok, saya tidak mau orang melihat saya turun dari mobil anda akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

"Seperti kita melakukan sex yang hebat semalam dan pagi ini berangkat bersama-sama?"

Wajah Naruto memucat mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sangat vulgar itu.

"Dengar Tuan Naruto, kau dikenal sangat menjunjung moralitas di kantor, jadi orang tidak mungkin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dengamu." Suara Sasuke terdengar sinis

dan mengejek. "Lagipula-" kali ini Sasuke sengaja membiarkan tatapan matanya menelusuri Naruto dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Semua orang tahu siapa aku, semua orang tahu aku gay, dan tahu seperti apa pacarku, mereka tahu percis bahwa kau bahkan tidak masuk ke dalam kategori tipe pria kesukaanku, walaupun aku gay, aku tidak akan mungkin kan suka padamu, jadi gosip apa yang akan timbul?"

Detik itu juga Naruto menyadari bahwa dia tak akan pernah suka bosnya yang satu ini. Dengan geram Naruto menggertakan giginya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela luar.

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka.

Ketika Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di parkir direksi, Naruto segera turun dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan kaku, lalu berlari kecil menembus hujan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih di mobil.

Untuglah lobby sudah sepi, hanya petugas keamanan dan resepsionis yang ada di sana jadi tak perlu khawatir akan terjadi gosip. Tapi ketika Naruto melihat jam besar di lobby dia langsung mempercepat langkahnya, dia terlambat, manajernya pasti akan marah besar.

Ketika sampai di ruangnya rekannya menatapnya sambil

mengangkat alis melihat penampilan Naruto yang acak- acakan dengan rambut dan baju setengah basah.

" Manager menunggumu, dia bilang kalau ka datang langsung saja ke ruangannya."

Naruto mengangguk, hanya mampir sebentar meletakan barang-barangnya dan langsung mengetuk pintu ruangan manajernya.

"Masuk." Gumam suara dari dalam.

Naruto melangkah masuk sambil membersiapkan dirinya untuk mendengarkan ocehan panjang lebar tentang kedisiplinan yang menjadi ciri khas bosnya itu.

"Saya mengerti kenapa kau terlambat Naruto, tadi CEO kita menelpon dan menjelaskan bahwa kau ikut mobilnya, yah saya tidak menyalahkanmu, cuaca sangat buruk pagi ini kan?"

Naruto hanya tertegun menatap senyum bosnya yang begitu lebar. Ternyata cuma sampai disitu arti kedisiplinan yang digembar-gemborkan Manager, begitu kekuasaan berbicara, maka semua tak ada artinya lagi.

"Eh iya, tadi saya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Direktur ketika saya sedang menunggu bus dan

Direktur menawari saya tumpangan."

"Hebat Naruto, hebat. Ternyata insiden kecil kemarin yang menyebabkan Direktur sendiri sampai turun tangan memanggilmu itu malah menguntungkan bagi

devisi kita. Pempinan perusahaan tertinggi kita, bayangkan! Dia mengenalimu bahkan menawarimu tumpangan."

Naruto merasa muak melihat kegirangan bosnya yang tak wajar itu, memang Sasuke itu siapa? Memang dia CEO perusahaan ini dan merupakan pimpinan tertinggi perusahaan ini di Korea Selatan. Perusahaan mereka merupakan perusahaan terkenal dengan nama sama di Canada. Dan Sasuke sebagai salah satu pemegang saham terbesar sekaligus CEO yang handal di salah satu

perusahaan mereka di Canada, menawarkan diri untuk mengisi jabatan di Jepang. Gosipnya lelaki itu menganggap bahwa memimpin cabang mereka di Jepang dengan berbeda budaya dan segala keeksotisannya merupakan tantangan sendiri baginya. Tetapi lelaki itu kan manusia juga sama seperti mereka? Harusnya Manager tidak perlu segirang itu.

"Kalau begitu saya ijin kembali sebentar untuk mengambil bahan meeting kita pagi ini." Gumam Naruto memotong kalimat bosnya yang masih berceloteh tidak

jelas tentang kelebihan-kelebihan Uchiha Sasuke dan betapa beruntungnya Naruto.

Ketika Naruto hampir melangkah pergi, bosnya seperti baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh iya Naruto, tadi Direktur berpesan kalau ada barang milikmu yang tertinggal di mobilnya, dia ingin kau mengambilnya nanti jam 3 sore di ruangannya."

.

.

**Tbc ke chapter selanjutnya *ketawa nista***

.

.

Coeeeeg :v ngedit dari hape karena yang di pdf bagian ini mungkin halamannya copot. Beneran -_- ngelesin coeeg :v *efek anak meme*. Oke, kalo review tembus 10 kalo bisa lebih, bakal update kilat dalam waktu 2-3 hari. Segala review diterima, mau kritik, saran asal bukan bash dan flame serta tetek bengeknya, juga review yang tidak bermoral seperti menyertakan kata-kata kebun binatang. JTK menganggap semua review itu adalah tanda cinta dari kalian semua, meski remake beneran susah. Karena cerita aslinya straight dan JTK adalah fujoshi -_-

_**So, mind to review?^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

_**[REMAKE] A Romantic Story About Naruto by Santhy Agatha**_

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Cast : Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara Sabaku and others

[**SASUNARU**]

Rated : M

.

Disclaimer : JTK me-remake novel yang nurut JTK pribadi bagus dan lumayan menyentuh dari Santhy Agatha. Jadi JTK bukan penjiplak atau plagiat, JTK hanya me-remake dan merubah sedikit menyesuaikan alur. Udah ijin sama yang punya novel ini, asalkan nama pengarang aslinya dicantumin itu gapapa. Kalian bisa baca versi aslinya di wattpad. Jadi ini cerita bukan milik JTK, JTK hanya me-remake doang. Dan sekali lagi JTK enggak juga udah ijin soal sedikit perubahan di fanfic ini.

Dan ini JTK remake jadi versi Yaoinya.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READING^^

**SEKALI LAGI INI YAOI, YAOI. COWOK SAMA COWOK. JADI JANGAN BASH ATAU FLAME KALO GAK SUKA CERITA/CHARANYA. GAK SUKA GAK USAH MAKSA BACA CUMAN DEMI FLAME. **

**Damai itu indah bro, seindah tonjolan selangkangannya Uchiha Sasuke. *digampar***

_'...' mind_

"..." talk

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_Kenapa dia harus repot-repot menyuruhku menemuinya sendiri hanya untuk_

_mengambil payung? Dia kan bisa menyuruh office boy untuk mengembalikannya,_

_atau jika dia tak sempat, dia kan bisa menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk mengurus_

_payung itu_,' Apalagi Naruto tahu bosnya itu sangat sibuk,

Gosip yang terdengar mengatakan adalah workaholic sejati yang

menghabiskan waktu 20 jam sehari untuk bekerja.

'_Atau, kenapa tidak dia buang saja payung itu? Toh aku juga tak akan berani_

_menagihnya_,' pikir Naruto sambil mengerutkan kening di dalam lift yang

mengarah ke lantai 14, lantai khusus CEO mereka. Ini kali kedua dia ke ruangan

ini, sungguh tak disangka, dua tahun bekerja disini dia hampir tak pernah

bertatapan langsung dengan sang pemimpin tertinggi yang diagung-agungkan

itu, tetapi sekarang, dua hari berturut-turut dia dipanggil menghadap .

Lift terbuka dan dia dihadapkan pada ruang tunggu yang nyaman dan mewah.

Sekertaris yang sama, laki-laki setengah baya yang terlihat kaku dan efisien itu

menatap Naruto dengan skeptis, sepertinya dia juga bertanya-tanya kenapa

pegawai rendahan macam ini sampai dua kali dipanggil menghadap langsung ke

sang CEO, padahal setahunya hanya berkomunikasi dengan anggota

direksi, manajer dan kepala bagian unit perusahaannya, itupun lewat meeting

resmi perusahaan dan melalui seleksi janji temu yang rumit.

"Mr. Sasuke sudah ada di dalam, beliau sudah menunggu anda, saya sudah

menginformasikan kedatangan anda lewat intercom dan beliau mempersilahkan

anda langsung masuk", gumam sekertaris itu dingin.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan meeting penting dan dengan segera kembali

ke ruangannya. Mengingat alasan yang membuat dia begitu terburu-buru kembali, membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, dia sudah menelpon atasan Naruto tadi pagi, menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan laki-laki itu.

Dan atasan Naruto begitu kegirangan karena teleponnya, hingga seolah-olah tak peduli lagi kenapa Naruto sampai terlambat.

'_Yah mungkin setidaknya laki-laki itu akan berterimakasih padaku,...atau malah_

_jengkel?'_ Sasuke tersenyum sinis, menilik sifat laki-laki itu, sepertinya Naruto akan tambah jengkel dengannya.

Setelah dengan serius mempelajari berkas-berkas yang diantarkan bagian personalia padanya, Sasuke termenung.

Laki-laki itu tidak bohong, kedua orang tuanya memang telah meninggal, dan

alamat tempat tinggalnya memang terdaftar sebagai rumah kost, bahkan laki-laki

itu tidak mengisi nama saudara atau kerabat dekat yang bisa dihubungi,

_'Saya tinggal sendirian'_, begitu ucapnya tadi. Apakah laki-laki itu benar-benar

sebatang kara seperti ceritanya. Kalau dia tanpa keluarga dan hanya tinggal di

kamar kost, untuk apa dia meminjam uang sebesar 40 juta ke perusahaan yang

harus dilunasi dengan memotong gajinya selama bertahun-tahun?

'_Apakah dia sakit?'_ Memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Dada Sasuke langsung merasa

nyeri,

'_Tidak!'_ Putusnya setelah termenung sejenak, laki-laki itu sehat, kalau tidak dia pasti tidak akan lolos seleksi test kesehatan yang sangat ketat untuk masuk ke perusahaan ini.

'_Kalau begitu, dia pasti laki-laki yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang',_ Sasuke menyimpulkan. Yeah, segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Sasuke rela memberikan uang sebanyak yang Naruto mau asal Naruto mau melayaninya.

Ia sangat kaya, dan memiliki laki-laki seperti Naruto yang benar-benar memacu

hasratnya memang layak diberi sedikit pengorbanan.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika intercom berbunyi memberitahukan kedatangan

Naruto.

Sasuke menunggu penuh antisipasi, seperti seekor singa yang menanti mangsanya, Dia punya penawaran bagus, dan jika laki-laki itu seperti yang diduganya, Naruto pasti tak akan mampu menolaknya.

.

.

"Kata Manager anda memanggil saya untuk mengambil payung saya yang

tadi tertinggal", gumam Naruto sopan ketika Sasuke mempersilahkannya duduk.

Sasuke tidak menjawab hingga Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung, lelaki itu sedang menatapnya dalam seolah sedang berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu tetapi pikirannya seolah tak ada di situ.

"Mr. Sasuke?", Lelaki itu mengerjap.

"Oh! Payung" gumamnya seolah baru teringat akan hal itu, "ada di meja

sekertarisku, kau bisa memintanya padanya",

'_Lalu kenapa sang CEO ini, yang katanya sangat sibuk menyuruhku_

_menghadapnya?'_ Naruto mengerutkan kening, bingung dengan pernyataan bosnya.

Ketika Mr. Sasuke sepertinya tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi, Naruto segera bangkit dari kursinya,

"Kalau begitu saya akan segera mengambilnya, terimakasih sudah merepotkan

anda, permisi Mr. Sasuke", gumamnya setengah berbalik,

"Tunggu Naruto", Suara lelaki itu terdengar lembut, dan dengan enggan Naruto membalikkan tubuh,

Lelaki itu ternyata sudah bangkit dari kursinya, memutari meja dan berdiri

berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruto,

"Aku meralat ucapanku tadi pagi",gumamnya misterius.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Tentang...?"

"Tentang kau bukan tipeku dan aku tidak mungkin tertarik padamu, sebenarnya

selama ini aku memperhatikanmu karena tak tahu kenapa, kau membuatku sangat bergairah",

Mulut Naruto ternganga dan dia tak mampu berkata-kata, pernyataan itu begitu

mengagetkan bagaikan petir di siang bolong. Terkejut? Tentu saja.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku,...mmm...,bukan kekasih,...apa ya istilahnya di

sini? Kekasih simpanan? Atau pemanas ranjang?", Sasuke tampak sangat bersemangat dengan tawarannya sehingga tidak memperhatikan ekspresi shock Naruto,

"Kau hanya perlu melayaniku di ranjang, memuaskan aku", Suaranya menjadi

rendah dan merayu, "Dan kau tak perlu kuatir akan rugi, kau tahu aku kekasih

yang murah hati, aku akan membelikanmu apartemen mewah sehingga kau bisa

pindah dari tempat kost kecilmu itu, dengan begitu aku bisa leluasa mengunjungimu setiap malam, dan aku akan menanggung biaya kehidupanmu,

apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan, mobil mewah, perhiasan mahal ,bajubaju rancangan disainer terkenal, perawatan di salon terkemuka, aku tahu kau

menyukainya Naruto karena gaya hidupmu sepertinya sangat mahal sampai-sampai

kau harus berhutang puluhan juta pada perusahaan. Bahkan mungkin kalau kau bisa menyenangkanku, hutangmu itu akan kulunasi. Bagaimana Naruto? Aku akan memenuhi semua permintaanmu dan kau hanya harus ada saat aku membutuhkanmu",

Ketika Mr. Sasuke akhirnya mengakhiri pidatonya, Naruto sudah begitu pucat

sampai tak bisa berkata-kata.

_**Tawaran itu memang amat sangat menggoda, apabila ditawarkan pada pelacur atau orang yang tidak punya harga diri! Tapi lelaki itu menawarkan kepadanya?! Kepadanya! Berani-Beraninya lelaki itu! Berani-beraninya dia merendahkannya sampai seperti ini!,**_

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tak perlu sok malu-malu atau sok suci, aku tahu

seperti apa kamu dibalik sikapmu yang sok menjunjung moralitas..."

PLAAAKKK!

Tamparan itu begitu keras sampai kepala Sasuke terlempar ke belakang, suara

tamparan itu menggema di ruangan yang luas itu, begitu telak dan keras.

"Berani-beraninya anda!,", napas Naruto terengah-engah, "Berani-beraninya

anda menawarkan sesuatu yang begitu menjijikkan kepada saya! Anda pikir

saya orang macam apa? Anda benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang saya

pikirkan, lelaki tak bermoral, bejat, menjijikkan dan...", suara Naruto terhenti

melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

"Menjijikkan katamu?", jika tadi Sasuke tak marah karena tamparan Naruto,

sekarang dia benar-benar marah,"jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan...",

Lelaki itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih,

"Jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan..."

Entah bagaimana Naruto mengetahui kapan kendali diri lelaki itu lepas, dengan

panik dan takut Naruto setengah berlari menuju pintu,

Tapi terlambat, Sasuke bergerak secepat kilat menerjangnya, Naruto berhasil

membuka pintu sedikit ketika dengan kasar Sasuke mendorongnya kembali tertutup.

Lelaki itu menghimpitnya dipintu, desah napas mereka bersahutan, yang satu ketakutan, yang lain bergairah. Sangat bergairah,

"Le…. lepaskan saya!, atau saya akan berteriak dan menuntut anda atas pelecehan..." Naruto berkata dengan terbata. Ia bisa membaca ada nyala gairah yang kibar di bola mata kelam tersebut.

Sasuke tak peduli, lagipula ruangan itu kedap suara. Bibirnya memincing, menyeringai.

Dengan gerakan impulsif, dibaliknya tubuh Naruto, bibir Sasuke mencari-cari

bibir Naruto, tubuhnya makin menekan Naruto ke pintu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala menghindar dengan membabi buta hingga bibir

Sasuke hanya menempel di rahangnya, dia mencoba meronta melepaskan diri

tapi tubuh Sasuke menghimpitnya ke pintu dan tangannya mencengkeram

kedua tangan Naruto di kiri dan kanan kepalanya.

Mereka bergulat beberapa saat, tetapi Sasuke tak mau menyerah dari

perlawanan Naruto. Sampai kemudian ketika Naruto membuka mulut untuk

berteriak, seperti mendapat kesempatan emas, Sasuke memagut bibir itu.

Ciuman itu dari awal sudah sangat sensual karena bibir mereka terbuka, Sasuke

melumat bibir Naruto seolah sudah tak ada lagi hari esok. Mulutnya sangat liar

dan lapar mengecap, melumat dan menikmati bibir Naruto yang selembut madu.

Naruto terpana merasakan ciuman yang sangat intim ini, yang baru pertama kali

dirasakannya. Dan hal itu memberi kesempatan Sasuke untuk mencium semakin

dalam, seluruh tubuhnya menempel ditubuh Naruto, makin mendorong Naruto

ke pintu, setelah menjelajahi dan mencicipi seluruh rasa bibir Naruto, lidah

Sasuke mulai mencecap dan mencoba-coba mulai membelai masuk ke dalam bibir Naruto.

Naruto mengerang mencoba menolak, dia tidak pernah berciuman seperti itu! Tapi Sasuke begitu lembut dan begitu lidahnya masuk ciumannya menjadi makin bergairah,lidahnya menjelajah masuk, menikmati seluruh rasa dan manisnya mulut Naruto, Sasuke mengerang dalam ciumannya, '_oh ya Tuhan nikmat sekali!' _Erangnya dalam hati, dan gairahnya naik begitu cepat bagaikanroket. Laki-laki itu terasa begitu nikmat, begitu manis dan menggairahkan, sekujurtubuh Sasuke menginginkan laki-laki itu, sangat menginginkannya! Tangannyamerayap naik dan menyelinap di antara jari Naruto sehingga Jari-jari merekasaling bertautan, Sasuke mencengkeramnya erat-erat seolah itu pegangannyauntuk hidup. Sasuke menutup matanya, menikmati ciuman yang semakin menenggelamkannya dalam api gairah yang membakar.

Sejenak Naruto merasakan matanya gelap, semua ini begitu aneh dan mengejutkan, dan ciuman ini begitu asing dan tak terduga, rasa ciuman ini...Ya

Tuhan , Gaara tidak pernah menciumnya dengan cara sekurang ajar ini, Gaara...Ya

Tuhan! Naruto mengerahkan segenap kekuatan dan seluruh kendali dirinya untuk

melepaskan bibirnya dari pagutan Sasuke, Mulut Sasuke yang lapar masih mencari-cari, lidahnya masih berusaha menerobos masuk, masih memagutnya sekali lagi, Naruto mendorongnya kuat kuat hingga bibir mereka terlepas.

Suasana Ruangan itu begitu hening, hanya desah napas memburu bersahutan,

Naruto bahkan tak tahu itu napas siapa. Sasuke masih mencengkeram kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya, Bibirnya begitu dekat dengan bibir Naruto, hingga

napasnya yang panas menyatu dengan napas Naruto. Mata Sasuke tampak berkabut, tapi ketika menatap mata Naruto sinarnya begitu tajam,

"Kau menikmatinya kan? Aku merasakan dari bibirmu yang melembut ketika

lidahku melumatmu, kau bisa berbohong dengan kata-kata, tapi tubuhmu tak bisa berbohong...",

Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto mendorong Sasuke hingga mundur beberapa langkah,

ditatapnya Sasuke dengan mata marah menyala-nyala,

"Dasar bajingan!, kau bermimpi kalau aku menginginkanmu, kau tak akan

pernah bisa menyentuh tubuhku lagi!, kau begitu menjijikkan!"

Suara Naruto semakin serak karena menahan tangis merasa sangat dilecehkan dan diperlakukan murahan. _'Jangan..., jangan! Kau tak boleh menangis Naruto! Nanti dia akan semakin merendahkanmu!'_ Desisnyadalam hati.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tajam merendahkan,

"Saat ini kau boleh menghina dan menolakku, tapi aku yakin, nanti kau akan

datang padaku, merangkak dan memohon agar aku mau menerimamu."

"Lebih baik aku mati!" Naruto setengah berteriak ketika buru-buru melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Sang sekertaris memandangnya sambil mengerutkan kening, dan Naruto yakin

saat itu penampilannya patut dipertanyakan, rambutnya kusut dan mukanya merah padam dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Bibirnya memerah bengkak dan mengkilap.

Tapi Naruto tak peduli lagi, yang dia inginkan hanya menjauh secepatnya dari

tempat terkutuk itu! Dengan langkah berderap, Naruto memasuki lift meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

Sasuke mengusap mulutnya yang terasa panas, dia merasa sedikit bodoh, karena bertindak begitu impulsif di kantor, di mana banyak orang bisa menyebarkan gosip.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menghilangkan getaran di

tubuhnya. Ciuman tadi terasa begitu nikmat, sudah lama sekali Sasuke tidak merasakan ciuman yang begitu membakar gairahnya sampai ke tulang sunsum.

Hanya sebuah ciuman dan dia terbakar, Sasuke mengernyit, tidak begitu

menyukai kenyataan itu. Selama ini dia dikenal sebagai kekasih yang sangat ahli

di ranjang, selalu mampu mengendalikan pasangannya dan tidak pernah lepas

kendali.

**Dan sekarang, dia lepas kendali, semudah itu. Titik.**

Masih mengernyit Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi.

'_Tapi jika laki-laki itu seperti yang kupikirkan, kenapa dia semarah itu? Seharusnya laki-laki itu bahagia bukan kepalang atas tawaran yang dia berikan. Apakah dia salah? Dan apakah dia telah menyinggung laki-laki itu?'_ Sasuke terdiam dan memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan tentang laki-laki itu.

'_Tidak!' _Dengan cepat Sasuke menyingkirkan keragu-raguannya. Semua laki-laki

sama saja, Sasuke tidak pernah salah. Ralat, laki-laki yang dekat padanya atau mungkin hanya sekedar pemanas ranjangnya.

Beri laki-laki-laki-laki itu kemewahan dan dia akan takluk padamu.

'_Mungkin tawarannya masih kurang bagi Naruto_,' Sasuke mungkin harus menambahkan akomodasi penuh jalan-jalan keliling Eropa misalnya.

Atau mungkin, Naruto hanya mencoba jual mahal. Wajah Sasuke menggelap mengingat kata hinaan Naruto barusan, Menjijikkan katanya ?

"Lihat saja Naruto, Setelah kau menyadari betapa banyaknya yang bisa kuberi

padamu, kau akan datang merangkak padaku dan aku yang akan mempermalukanmu", sumpah Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

Suasana hati Naruto benar-benar buruk hari itu. Kemarahan, rasa terhina, kebencian bahkan kesedihan karena dia begitu tidak berdaya campur aduk

dalam hatinya. Naruto merasa tubuhnya begitu kotor akibat pelecehan yang

dilakukan Mr. Sasuke tadi siang, dan dia masih menahan tangis ketika memasuki

ruang perawatan intensif di Rumah Sakit itu, yang sudah sangat familiar dengannya

Apapun yang ada dipikirannya tadi langsung buyar begitu melihat Suster Sakura

menyongsongnya dengan wajah pucat pasi,

"Kemana saja kau nak?! Aku mencoba menghubungimu sejak dua jam tadi, tapi

kau tak bisa dihubungi!"

Wajah Naruto langsung berubah seputih kapas, secepat kilat dia berlari menelusuri lorong menuju kamar tempat Gaara dirawat. Suster Sakura tergopoh-gopoh berlari mengikuti di belakangnya. Naruto terpaku di depan ruangan Gaara dengan napas terengah-engah, dokter dan perawat masih ada di ruangan itu, sedang berusaha menstabilkan kondisi Gaara

Suster Sakura tiba dibelakang Naruto dan menyentuh pundaknya lembut, mencoba

menenangkannya,

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa Naruto, kondisinya sudah stabil. Tadi dia mengalami

serangan lagi tapi dokter sudah menanganinya dengan cepat, kenapa kau tadi

tidak bisa dihubungi? Aku mencoba menghubungimu saat Gaara dalam kondisi

paling kritis, saat itu kau pasti ingin bersamanya",

Air mata mengalir di pipi Naruto. Tadi baterainya habis dan karena sibuk dengan

pikirannya, dia tak sempat mengisinya. Astaga, betapa bodohnya dia. Gaara

kelihatan stabil dan baik-baik saja dan Naruto mulai lengah, melupakan bahwa

serangan bisa terjadi setiap saat. '_Ya Tuhan, seandainya tadi Gaara...'_

Naruto memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, air matanya mengalir semakin deras, dia

tak berani membayangkan semua itu. Sudah cukup ia memiliki banyak kehilangan, dan ia tidak mau memiliki itu dari Gaara.

Suster Sakura memeluknya dengan penuh keibuan sementara Naruto menumpahkan air matanya. Ketika dokter datang, tatapan hati-hatinya malah membuat hati Naruto makin cemas.

"Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?", suara Naruto gemetar, ketakutan

Dokter itu menarik napas panjang

"Gaara pria yang kuat, sungguh suatu keajaiban dia mampu bertahan sampai

sekarang, tetapi kecelakaan itu telah merusak organ dalamnya. Kami berusaha

memperbaikinya dengan obat-obatan dan penanganan medis terbaik, tapi hal itu

berakibat pada ginjalnya, kami harus mengoperasi ginjalnya Naruto",

"Mengoperasi ginjalnya?", Naruto mengulang pernyataan dokter itu dengan

histeris, "Mengoperasi ginjalnya?! Ya Tuhan!",

Tubuh Naruto menjadi lunglai, untung suster Sakura menyangganya, air mata

mengalir semakin deras dipipinya. Tulang Naruto seperti dilolosi paksa.

"Apakah... Apakah tidak ada cara lain ...?",

Dokter itu menarik napas prihatin,

"Gaara dalam kondisi yang tidak lazim, dia dalam keadaan koma, dan apapun

tindakan medis yang kami lakukan padanya memiliki resiko tinggi, Tapi akan

lebih beresiko lagi jika kita tidak melakukan operasi itu, operasi itu harus

dilakukan sesegera mungkin Naruto"

Naruto menarik napas dalam dalam, dan menatap dokter itu dengan penuh tekad.

"Baik dokter, lakukan operasi itu, apapun agar Gaara selamat", suaranya mulai

gemetar, "Berapa biaya yang harus saya siapkan untuk melakukan operasi tersebut dok?"

Seluruh tubuh Naruto menegang, tangannya terkepal seolah olah menanti hukuman. Operasi, biaya pengobatan, obat-obatan, Naruto sudah akrab dengan itu semua sejak Gaara koma. Namun rasanya tetap sama seperti pertama kali mendengar jumlah biayanya.

Dokter itu menatapnya sedih, rasa kasihan tampak jelas di matanya ketika menjawab,

"Untuk prosedur operasi ginjal dan perawatan atas kemungkinan terjadi

komplikasi lainnya, kau setidaknya harus memiliki Tiga ratus Juta, Naruto",

.

.

Hujan turun lagi dengan derasnya, bahkan payung itupun tak bisa melindungi

dirinya dari percikan air hujan. Tapi Naruto tak peduli.

'_Dimana Dia?!'_ Naruto menatap sekeliling parkiran itu dengan panik, hari sudah gelap dan hampir tidak ada orang di parkiran itu, apalagi hujan turun dengan begitu

derasnya sehingga tak akan ada orang yang begitu bodohnya berada diluar ruangan.

Kecuali dirinya sendiri tentunya

'_Ya Tuhan ... Dimana Dia?!' _Naruto menatap mobil mercedes mewah yang masih terparkir di tempat parkirdireksi yang tak kalah mewah dengan atap yang luas dan posisi yang lebih tinggisehingga terlindung dari derasnya hujan.

Lelaki itu pasti belum pulang, mobilnya masih terparkir dan semua orang bilang

bahwa bos yang satu itu baru pulang setelah lewat jam 8 malam, dan lebih malam lagi pada hari Jumat karena besoknya akhir pekan.

Sekarang hari jumat.

Dan Naruto menunggu dengan cemas, bagaimana jika lelaki itu sebenarnya

sudah pulang? Jika bukan hari ini, akal sehatnya akan kembali dan dia akan kehilangan keberanian.

Berbagai pikiran buruk berkelebat hingga Naruto tidak memperhatikan derasnya

hujan yang mulai membasahi tempat-tempat yang tidak terlindung oleh payung

kecilnya,

Lalu pintu lobby itu terbuka, dan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Naruto melangkah

keluar.

.

.

Seorang satpam membawa payung hitam besar dan memayunginya ketika Sasuke melangkah menyeberangi jalan kecil yang membelah taman menuju parkiran direksi.

Hujan deras membuatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Tetapi ketika jarak

mereka semakin dekat, Sasuke menyadari bahwa Narutolah yang berdiri dengan

payung mungil ditengah hujan menunggunya, dan mulutnya menegang,

"Wah, ada apa gerangan sampai anda menyempatkan diri menunggu saya disini?",

Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat geram, tetapi dia menahan diri karena kehadiran

satpam yang memayunginya.

"Ssaa...ssaya...ingin bicara dengan anda", Sasuke mengernyit menyadari suara Naruto yang gemetar dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi, _'Apakah laki-laki itu kedinginan ? berapa lama laki-laki itu menunggunya di luar sini?'_ Tiba-tiba dorongan posesif membuatnya ingin meraih laki-laki itu, memeluknya dan menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya.

Sasuke melangkah ke bawah atap tempat parkir direksi yang menaunginya dari

hujan, lalu mengisyaratkan satpam itu untuk meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah Satpam itu jauh, Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan gusar,

"Demi Tuhan! tidak bisakah kau kemari berlindung di bawah atap ini? Payung

itu tak berguna, kau hampir basah kuyup!",

Sejenak Naruto ragu, tapi Sasuke benar, tubuhnya mulai basah kuyup karena hujan deras itu disertai tiupan angin kencang. Dengan hati-hati, dia melangkah ke bawah atap yang sama dengan Sasuke. Lelaki itu menatapnya tajam, sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kejengkelannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku ada undangan makan malam, waktuku tak

banyak", gumamnya sombong.

Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh tekad meski gemetaran,

"Sa...Saya menawarkan diri kepada anda, anda boleh memiliki saya semau anda".

Sasuke menyipitkan mata, menahan gumpalan kekecewaan yang menyeruak di hatinya karena semudah dan secepat itu laki-laki ini menyerahkan diri kepadanya.

"Kau pikir aku masih berminat padamu?", gumamnya mengejek

Wajah Naruto pucat pasi, kata-kata Sasuke bagaikan menamparnya keras. Tapi dia bertahan, Demi Gaara, tekadnya dalam hati. Demi tunangannya, demi kekasihnya.

"Anda boleh memiliki saya sepenuhnya, saya hanya meminta pembayaran di muka, setelah itu saya tak akan meminta apa-apa lagi",

"Memangnya kau terlibat hutang judi atau apa?!",

Sasuke membentak keras, gusar karena sikap penuh tekad Naruto, dan gusar atas godaan dalam dirinya yang tak tertahankan untuk langsung menerima tawaran laki-laki itu. Tapi ketika melihat Naruto hampir terlonjak kaget karena bentakannya. Tidak menyangka reaksi Sasuke seperti ini setelah pelecehan yang dilakukannya tadi. Spontan Sasuke melembut, ada dorongan kuat dalam hatinya untuk bersikap lembut kepada Naruto.

"Oke, Berapa?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itucSasuke mendesah tak sabar,

"Cepat katakan berapa kau menjual dirimu, lalu aku akan menawar sebelum

mencapai kesepakatan", dengan sengaja dia melirik jam tangannya seolah tak

tertarik, "aku tak punya banyak waktu untukmu"

Naruto menelan ludah,

"Ti..Tiga ratus...juta.."

"Apa?", Sasuke membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Tiga ratus juta", kali ini Naruto berhasil terdengar mantap.

Sasuke mengernyit jijik,

"Kau bercanda?! Kau pikir kau pantas dihargai semahal itu?!",

"I..itu pembayaran lunas sepenuhnya, setelah itu anda memiliki saya dan saya

tak akan meminta apapun lagi"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh atau apa?", desis Sasuke, "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau

tak akan mangkir dari perjanjian ini? Bagaimanapun melakukan pembayaran di

muka itu beresiko"

"Kalau begitu anda bisa membuat surat perjanjian yang sah secara hukum untuk

mengatur perjanjian ini",

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan gugup, mulai merasa tidak

nyaman dengan situasi ini, mereka mengobrolkan penjualan harga dirinya seolah

olah mengobrolkan penjualan barang.

Sasuke terdiam, tampak menimang-nimang usulan Naruto, lalu wajahnya mengeras,

"Tidak, ini konyol, aku sudah tak tertarik, lagipula...", ia memandang Naruto

dengan tatapan menghina, "Baru tadi siang kau menolakku mentah-mentah dan

aku berkata kau pasti akan merangkak memintaku menerimamu, sekarang kau

hampir bisa disebut merangkak padaku dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam",

Sasuke hendak membalikkan badan meninggalkan Naruto,

"Lupakan saja, laki-laki yang terlalu murahan memadamkan gairahku"

Naruto langsung panik melihat Sasuke membalikkan tubuh mengarah ke mobilnya, Tidak! Oh Tidak ! Laki-laki itu tak boleh menolaknya! Dialah satu-satunya

harapan Naruto untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Gaara!

Dengan setengah histeris, Naruto melakukan tindakan yang pasti akan ditentang

akal sehatnya jika dia dalam keadaan tak terdesak. Ditariknya lengan Sasuke, dan ketika lelaki itu menoleh dengan marah, Naruto berjinjit, merangkul kepala Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya!

Tubuh Sasuke kaku dengan rasa terkejut dan luar biasa, laki-laki itu dengan bibir

yang lembut mencoba menciumnya dengan membabi-buta, jelas-jelas sangat tidak berpengalaman dan tanpa teknik ciuman yang memadai, tapi tetap saja gairah Sasuke langsung meledak tak terkendali.

Dengan kasar dirangkulnya pinggang Naruto, setengah mengangkatnya agar

merapat ke tubuhnya dan diciumnya bibir laki-laki itu habis-habisan.

Ciuman Sasuke sangat ganas dan penuh gairah, dan laki-laki itu meskipun bersusah payah, berusaha mengimbanginya. Tubuh Sasuke menegang dan terasa nyeri, begitu menginginkan Naruto. Dengan erangan yang parau, dia memperdalam ciumannya.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman di tempat parkir dengan diiringi derasnya

hujan. Sasuke benar-benar hanyut dalam kenikmatan dan dia menyadari kalau

dia tak akan bisa menolak laki-laki ini.

Sasuke baru melepaskan ciumannya ketika menyadari napas Naruto yang mulai

megap-megap.

Mereka berdiri dengan rapat dan Sasuke masih memeluk pinggang Naruto, setengah mengangkat Naruto, tangan laki-laki itu berpegangan pada pundaknya

seolah-olah takut terjatuh.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, bibir laki-laki itu agak bengkak karena tekanan

ciumannya yang panas dan habis-habisan, bibirnya pasti juga seperti itu karena

rasa panas di bibirnya belum juga hilang,

'_Well cium saja aku dan aku akan terbakar, melihat neraka lebih cepat_,' geram Sasuke dalam hati,

Dengan kaku diturunkannya pinggang Naruto, lalu dilepaskan pegangannya,

"Baik, aku akan membayarmu, besok pagi kau akan mendapatkan uang itu

beserta surat perjanjian yang harus kau tandatangani",

Sasuke menatap Naruto geram, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menuju mobilnya,

"Masuk ke mobil! malam ini aku akan mencoba barang yang sudah kubeli".

.

.

Naruto melirik Sasuke agak ketakutan ketika lelaki itu membelokkan mobilnya

ke areal hotel berbintang lima. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak mengajaknya bicara.

Dia menyetir mobil dengan tenang tetapi rahangnya menegang seperti menahan

marah. Apakah lelaki itu akan berbuat kasar padanya untuk melampiaskan

kemarahannya?

Tadi siang dia sudah menghina lelaki itu dan dia menyadari bahwa ego seorang

lelaki sangat mudah terluka. Dia ketakutan kalau Sasuke akan melampiaskan

kemarahannya dengan kasar, dia tidak pernah disentuh lelaki sebelumnya selain

ciuman dan pelukan dari Gaara yang tidak pernah melebihi batas.

Apakah dia harus memberitahu Sasuke kalau dia masih perawan? Lelaki itu dari

awal sudah beranggapan dia murahan, bagaimana jika...

Naruto terlonjak ketika pintu terbuka, ternyata Sasuke sudah keluar dari mobil

dan membukakan pintu penumpang,

Lelaki itu mengernyit ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat pasi,

"Ayo", gumamnya kaku, dan meraih tangan Naruto untuk membantunya keluar

dari mobil.

Setelah Sasuke menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas hotel untuk

diparkir, mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki lobby hotel yang sangat mewah.

Resepsionis hotel menerima mereka dengan ramah dan memberikan kartu kamar

yang dipilih Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak memandang mereka seperti pasangan yang aneh, wajah Naruto memerah memikirkannya. '_Dua orang lelaki dewasa yang berjalan menuju satu kamar di hotel bintang lima…err.. tidak kah terdengar sedikit aneh?'_ Pikir Naruto.

Bahkan di dalam liftpun mereka lewati dengan keheningan.

Kamar itu begitu luas dan sangat mewah sehingga Naruto terpaku sambil

terkagum-kagum akan keindahan interiornya. Sasuke hanya berdiri di sana menatapnya, mengingat banyak ekspresi terkagum-kagum Naruto.

"Kau pasti belum makan, aku akan memesan makan malam di kamar", lalu lelaki

itu melirik Naruto dengan sinis, "sementara itu, kupersilahkan kau mandi duluan,

badanmu basah, kau bisa mandi dengan air hangat"

"Ta...tapi, saya tidak membawa baju..."

Sasuke sengaja menatap Naruto dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan

begitu intens sehingga wajah Naruto merah padam.

"Aku akan memesan pakaian di butik kenalanku, besok pagi pesanan akan

diantarkan kemari. Bajumu yang basah letakkan ditempat yang disediakan di

kamar mandi, petugas hotel akan mengambilnya untuk di laundry, sementara itu-",

Sasuke sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dengan penuh arti, "-malam ini kau tak

perlu repot-repot memikirkan baju, toh kau tak akan sempat mengenakannya",

Kalau wajah Naruto bisa lebih merah padam lagi, itu akan menunjukkan betapa

malunya dia dengan kata-kata vulgar Sasuke. Sungguh ia tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata sevulgar itu dari siapapun, termasuk Gaara kekasihnya.

Setelah menggumamkan beberapa kalimat tak jelas dengan gugup, Naruto setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi Naruto merasa sedikit aman, disandarkannya

punggungnya ke pintu dan dicobanya menarik napas dengan normal. Dia takut

pada Sasuke, lelaki itu seperti seekor singa yang menemukan domba lemah, lalu

memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengannya dulu sebelum memakannya.

Naruto melangkah telanjang ke kamar mandi lalu menyiram tubuhnya yang letih

dan kedinginan karena kehujanan dengan shower air hangat,

Setelah selesai mencuci rambutnya, Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok

dan membiarkan punggungnya yang pegal tersiram shower air hangat.

Dia takut menghadapi masa depan dan ketika membayangkan Gaara, air matanya

menetes, mengalir bersama siraman shower,

'_Maafkan aku Gaara, setelah ini mungkin aku akan menjadi laki-laki kotor dan tak_

_pantas untukmu, tapi hatiku tetap milikmu.'_

.

.

Ketika selesai membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi, Naruto memandang bayangan dirinya dicermin, keadaannya sudah lebih baik pipinya sudah tidak

pucat lagi, sudah ada rona merah disana setelah mandi air hangat.

Ketukan di pintu hampir membuat tubuh Naruto melonjak,

"Kau lama sekali, apa kau baik-baik saja disana?", tanya Sasuke tak sabar,

"Yyaaa...sebentar lagi saya selesai", Naruto menjawab sambil mengedarkan

pandangan ke sekeliling,

'_Apakah aku harus keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang?' _Matanya menatap tumpukan baju kotornya memikirkan kemungkinanmengenakan bajunya lagi, dan membayangkan mengenakan baju yang hampirbasah kuyup itu membuatnya begidik.

Senyumnya muncul ketika menemukan tumpukan handuk berwarna biru tua di

lemari samping wastafel, dan dia beruntung, bukan hanya handuk, tapi dia menemukan sepasang jubah mandi dengan warna yang sama. Yang satu berukuran besar dan yang satu berukuran kecil.

Dikenakannya jubah mandi ukuran kecil yang masih kebesaran ditubuhnya sambil mengernyit, bahkan perlengkapan kamar mandi ini seperti sengaja ditujukan untuk pasangan, sepasang jubah mandi, sepasang sikat gigi, dan sepasang handuk.

Ditatapnya bayangannya di cermin, wah lumayan, lebih dari lumayan malah,

jubah itu menutup rapat dadanya dan karena kebesaran, panjangnya hampir

mencapai mata kaki, dia kelihatan cukup sopan meski sebenarnya tidak

mengenakan apa-apa lagi di balik jubah mandinya. Dengan kata lain, ketika Sasuke melepas jubah mandi itu ia akan telanjang total.

Ketika Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, Sasuke sedang memberikan instruksi pada pelayan hotel yang menata makan malam di meja. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alis melihat akal Naruto memakai jubah mandi,lalu memberikan tips pada pelayan sebelum dia pergi.

"Duduklah, makan dulu", Gumam Sasuke mulai santai sambil menunjuk kursi di depannya.

Naruto duduk dengan gugup di kursi dan menatap makanan yang tersaji di meja. Air liurnya langsung terbit melihat sajian yang kelihatannya lezat itu, ada sup krim yang sangat panas yang pasti rasanya sangat nikmat untuk orang yang habis basah kuyup kehujanan, lalu daging panggang dengan bumbu keju dan saus yang sangat menggunggah selera, salad buah-buahan dan cokelat panas yang pasti untuknya, karena Sasuke sudah menyesap kopinya.

Lelaki itu dengan penuh perhatian menuangkan sup di mangkuk dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke ragu, dan untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, Sasuke tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyum dari wajah yang selalu terlihat datar dan tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Ayo makan, aku tahu kau lapar, aku sendiri lapar sekali." Mereka mulai makan dalam keheningan, dari sudut matanya, Naruto dengan hati-hati melirik Sasuke dan menyadari lelaki itu mulai santai, jasnya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemejanya dibuka dua dengan dasi yang sudah dibuka begitu, cara makannya sangat elegan hingga membuat Naruto malu.

"Naruto?",

Suara itu menembus lamunannya dengan keras hingga membuat Naruto hampir

melonjak karena terkejut. Matanya mengerjap menatap Sasuke,

"a...apa?"

"Kau hanya mengaduk-aduk supmu, apa tidak enak?" Dengan terburu-buru Naruto menyuap sesendok sup dan menelannya,

"Ti..tidak, ssayaa hanya sedang berpikir"

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu sekali lagi menatap jubah tidur Naruto,

"Pintar sekali kau memakai jubah itu, jadi kau tak perlu tampil telanjang di depanku"

Komentar yang diucapkan dengan santai itu hampir saja membuat Naruto tersedak, pipinya langsung merona merah. Sasuke menyesap kopinya sambil tetap memandang Naruto, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya,

"Oke, giliranku mandi, makanlah sepuasmu,lalu taruh saja disitu aku akan menelpon pelayan untuk membereskannya 30 menit lagi",

Dengan santai lelaki itu melenggang ke dalam kamar mandi, Setelah menyesap cokelatnya, Naruto tidak tahu harus mengerjakan apa lagi, jadi dia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menyalakan televisi, Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan datang dengan sopan dan membereskan makanan mereka. Naruto hanya terdiam agak malu karena menyadari keadaannya yang hanya mengenakan jubah mandi.

Detik-detik berlalu dan terasa begitu mencekam bagi Naruto, sangat kontras dengan Sasuke yang sedang di kamar mandi, lelaki itu mandi dengan santai,

bahkan Naruto mendengar lelaki itu bersenandung di shower.

Ketika Lelaki itu keluar dari kamar mandi, Naruto sudah hampir tertidur di atas

ranjang, pertarungan batin yang bertubi-tubi sudah membuat jiwa dan raganya kelelahan, sehingga berdiam diri berbaring di atas ranjang yang nyaman itu

membuatnya merasa sangat mengantuk.

Sasuke mengernyit sambil mengencangkan tali jubah mandinya, ditatapnya

Naruto yang berbaring miring membelakanginya dengan posisi meringkuk seperti

janin di dalam kandungan, pemandangan itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit,

entah kenapa, seperti ada dorongan untuk merengkuh laki-laki itu dan melawan

seluruh dunia demi dirinya.

Kernyitan Sasuke semakin dalam, tidak pernah dia merasa seperti itu

sebelumnya pada seorang teman tidurnya, laki-laki ini telah membangkitkan semacam hasrat liar yang selama ini tersembunyi rapat-rapat dalam jiwa Sasuke, dan bukan hanya hasrat tapi dibarengi oleh rasa obsesif dan posesif yang mendalam.

'_Tidak!_ 'geram Sasuke dalam hati, hasrat ini tidak boleh sampai membuat dirinya

lemah, dia harus menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa. Dengan pelan Sasuke naik ke ranjang dibelakang Naruto yang memunggunginya, lalu diraihnya pundak Naruto, laki-laki itu terperanjat karena dibangunkan dari kondisi tidur-tidur ayamnya, dengan mata yang masih sayu setengah tidur ditatapnya Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat sekelumit ketakutan didalam mata itu, dan dengan sedikit kasar

dibaliknya tubuh Naruto menghadap dirinya,

"Aku membayar kamar di hotel ini bukan hanya untuk tidur", geramnya parau

lalu dikecupnya bibir Naruto,

Dan...meledaklah, Sasuke merasa hasrat langsung membakar tubuhnya sekaligus, menghanguskannya, sejenak dia merasa ragu melampiaskan hasratnya seratus persen karena dirinya cenderung kasar ketika sangat berhasrat, tapi mengingat bagaimana Naruto menawarkan diri padanya hanya demi uang dan goresan rasa kecewa yang nyeri di hatinya karenanya membuat

Sasuke tak peduli lagi, toh laki-laki ini pasti sudah berpengalaman dan mungkin

sudah lebih dari sekali dia menjual dirinya demi uang. Tapi benarkah laki-laki itu

sudah berpengalaman?

Sasuke teringat ciuman Naruto yang tanpa teknik memadai di tempat parkir

tadi. Tidak! putusnya dalam hati, mungkin laki-laki itu hanya tidak pandai

berciuman, Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur!.

.

.

Naruto masih terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dibalik dan dicium habis habisan, dia masih setengah tertidur tadi dan benar-benar tak berdaya, Sasuke

sudah melampiaskan hasratnya tanpa ditahan-tahan, ciuman-ciumannya tanpa

jeda seolah-olah lelaki itu tak tahan sedetikpun tidak berciuman dengannya.

Ketika Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berkabut, pupil matanya

membesar terlihat kontras dengan iris matanya yang berubah menjadi sangat gelap.

"Aku ingin bercinta, aku ingin memasukimu...Ah kau tidak tahu betapa aku...",

suara Sasuke tersengal, lalu melumat bibir Naruto lagi dengan membabi buta,

Kata-kata vulgar Sasuke itu membuat pipi Naruto merona malu. Tidak terbayangkan, dia, lelaki yang tidak pernah intim dengan lelaki manapun, sekarang terbaring dengan jubah mandi yang sudah acak-acakan, ditindih oleh lelaki yang mungkin sampai beberapa hari yang lalu tidak dikenalnya dengan baik.

Tangan Sasuke menelusup di balik jubah mandinya, menemukan dadanya

yang bidang dan lembut, lalu mengusapnya lembut. Sedikit terlalu bergairah sehingga Naruto mengerang. Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya, lalu menatap Naruto lembut,

"Sakitkah?", bisiknya parau, penuh gairah. Naruto terpaku, suaranya seakan tertelan di tenggorokan, bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya?

Tetapi Sasuke tidak memerlukan jawaban, lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu

menggerakkan tangannya lagi menyentuh dada Naruto, dengan ahli dia

menyingkirkan jubah mandi Naruto yang menghalangi, dan menemukan

keindahan di baliknya. Dada bidang dengan kulit tan dan kedua pucuk yang memantang Sasuke untuk berbuat lebih, lebih lagi. Menenggelamkannya ke dalam gairah. Menyeret mereka bersama ke kubangan dosa.

"Oh Indahnya", bisik Sasuke serak, membiarkan Naruto memalingkan muka

dengan malu dibawah tatapan tajam dan memuja lelaki itu.

Lalu bibir Sasuke yang panas menelungkupi putingnya, lidahnya bermain di sana terasa panas, membakar seluruh tubuh Naruto, membuatnya terpaksa merintih. Sesekali gigi Sasuke ikut menariknya dengan gemas, memainkannya di dalam mulut Sasuke yang snagat panas. Bingung dengan gejolak yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Sasuke begitu ahli sedang Naruto sama sekali tidak berpengalaman, dan lelaki itu tampaknya tidak merasa perlu menahan dirinya.

Entah kapan, mereka sudah telanjang bersama di atas tempat tidur itu, tubuh

Sasuke yang keras, melingkupi tubuh Naruto yang tak berdaya di bawahnya, menggodanya, menggeseknya dengan kekuatannya, membawa gairah Naruto makin naik, sedikit demi sedikit ke puncaknya.

Kemudian Naruto merasakan kejantanan Sasuke, yang tidak terhalang apapun

menyentuh lubangnya. Pelan, tapi membuatnya terkesiap. Naruto membuka

matanya yang terpejam, menatap Sasuke di atasnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya

dengan tajam, matanya berkabut, napasnya terengah, dan sejumput rambut tampak jatuh di dahinya, membuatnya tampak begitu liar.

"Ah, ya manis...Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya", geram Sasuke pelan, lalu

mulai mendorong, menekan dan menyentuh Naruto, "Kau sudah siap", erang

Sasuke, "Kau sudah basah dan panas, siap untuk diriku..."

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, beriringan dengan detak jantung Sasuke

yang bahkan lebih parah. Tatapan Sasuke membuat dirinya lupa, bahwa Sasuke tidak melakukan persiapan apapun, hanya mencumbunya, membuat lubangnya berdenyut-denyut tidak sabaran. Dengan perlahan, Naruto memejamkan matanya,

melepaskan hatinya. _Demi kamu Gaara,_ bisiknya dalam hati bagaikan mantra yang

menyelamatkan jiwanya.

Ini adalah sensasi baru bagi Naruto, merasakan kejantanan seorang lelaki yang

mencoba memasukinya, menyatu dengannya. Rasanya panas dan membuat

seluruh saraf ditubuhnya menggila, membuatnya begitu sensitif oleh kebutuhan

yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah diketahuinya, kebutuhan untuk mencapai puncak.

Hingga rasa sakit yang menyengat tiba-tiba menyentakkannya ke alam sadar, perih menyuasai seluruh tubuhnya mengirimkan sinyal untuk memberontak. Naruto mengerang kesakitan, tubuhnya mengejang, dengan panik. Tanpa persiapan tentu saja tetap membuat lubang itu sangat-sangat ketat, dan Sasuke tidak akan menyadari itu. Lelaki dengan surai hitam itu pasti sibuk dengan gairahnya.

Dicengkeramnya pundak Sasuke dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketakutan

atas usaha Sasuke untuk menyatu semakin dalam dengannya. Meronta di bawah kukungan Sasuke.

'_Ini sakit sekali..' _rintih Naruto dalam hati. Air matanya turun tidak terkendali ketika Sasuke menghentak ke dalam. Perih yang menjalar seolah membuat tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua. Ia merasakan cairan hangat membasahi bagian tubuhnya yang itu. Darah. Lubangnya yang dimasuki tanpa persiapan itu pasti sedikit robek karena ada benda asing yang lumayan besar memaksa masuk dengan penuh gairah. Kejantanan Sasuke terasa panas, sesak seperti arang.

.

.

Dan ketikabetapa ketatnya lubang Naruto, mendengar erangan Naruto yang jelas-jelas kesakitan serta pandangan ketakutan yang membayangi mata Naruto, Sasuke sadar bahwa semua prasangkanya itu salah, meski tetap tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa Naruto dengan mudahnya menjual dirinya, tapi ini sudah menunjukkan bahwa Naruto bukan laki-laki gampangan, Sasuke adalah lelaki pertamanya.

Menyadari kesakitan yang mendera Naruto, Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian

Naruto denga cumbuannya dengan segenap keahliannya, rasa senang tak

tertahankan membanjiri pikirannya ketika menyadari dirinya adalah lelaki

pertama laki-laki itu. Sedikit menyesal ia tidak mempersiapkan Naruto, ia merasakan lubang hangat itu menyedot-nyedot kejantannan untuk semakin masuk.

Diciumnya bibir Naruto dengan lembut, bibir ranum yang sekarang menjadi

miliknya. Napas Naruto terengah-engah dan Sasuke melihat di matanya, ada ketakutan dan kesakitan. Sasuke tidak pernah bercinta dengan pria perawan sebelumnya, dia tahu seperti apa rasa sakitnya, hanya saja dia tidak mengerti

bagaimana meredakannya. Tetapi Sasuke tidak suka melihat rasa sakit itu mendera di mata Naruto,

"Sssh...Sayang, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu", Dengan lembut Sasuke menelusurkan tangannya di sisi tubuh Naruto, lalu berhenti di pinggul Naruto, menahan pinggangnya yang sedikit meronta, mencegah tubuh mereka yang sudah setengah menyatu supaya tidak terpisah, "Mungkin akan sedikit sakit tapi

semua akan baik, tubuhmu akan menerimaku seutuhnya...", Suara Sasuke

terhenti ketika dia mendorong dengan kuat, menyentak ke dalam Naruto dan menyatukan tubuhnya sepenuhnya dengan Naruto. Merasakan cairan kental dari lubang Naruto mengaliri kejantanannya.

Naruto berteriak kencang merasakan pedih yang amat sangat ketika Sasuke

menembusnya, jemarinya tanpa sadar mencengkeram pundak Sasuke dengan keras. Tetapi Sasuke tidak berhenti karena dia sadar kalau dia berhenti dia akan

menyakiti Naruto. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya. Oh Tuhan

! Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri menahan diri. Naruto terlalu rapat, terlalu basah,

terlalu panas, mencengkeram tubuhnya di bawah sana. Dia hampir-hampir tidak

tahan dan dorongan untuk memuaskan diri dengan brutal di tubuh Naruto semakin menyiksa. Tetapi Sasuke sadar, ini pengalaman pertama bagi Naruto, dia harus

membuatnya seindah mungkin, dia tidak boleh menyakiti Naruto. Karena itu sambil menggertakkan diri menahan gairahnya, Sasuke mencoba bergerak selembut mungkin, menarik tubuhnya pelan dari balutan sutra basah dan panas

itu, untuk kemudian menghujamkannya lembut. Lagi dan lagi. Menusuk ke titik terdalam Naruto, yang membuat Naruto melihat bintang di balik matanya. Terus menerus tanpa melewatkan sedikitpun. Memanjakan pusat tubuh Naruto yang tegak menantang, menampar perutnya. Seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya. Lalu ketika desah napas Naruto menjadi pendek-pendek serta pegangannya pada pundak Sasuke makin kencang, Sasuke sadar, dia telah membuat Naruto mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Pemandangan ekspresi wajah Naruto saat itu

sungguh tak tergantikan, lubang Naruto juga berkontraksi memerahnya dengan sangat kuat, mendorongnya terlempar menuju puncak kepuasan yang sangat tinggi, sangat tak tertahankan seolah-olah dunia melededak dibawahnya. Dan Sasuke benar-benar meledak di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Orgasme ini terasa begitu dasyat, sebuah pelepasan dari akumulasi gejolak yang

ditahannya selama ini. Kenikmatan yang luar biasa ini membuat Sasuke merasa

sedikit sesak napas,seolah olah dia terhanyut dalam pusaran gairah yang tak tertahankan terus menerus menghantamnya tanpa henti,erangan parau keluar dari bibirnya ketika dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di sisi leher Naruto.

Ketika usai, mereka berbaring berpelukan sambil berusaha menormalkan napasnya.

"Wow" hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiran Sasuke, dan dia tak sadar telah

mengucapkannya keras setelah menyadari rona merah yang merayap di leher

Naruto.

Dengan lembut dikecupnya leher Naruto,,,diangkatnya kepalanya, dan mereka

bertatapan, mata kelam yang tajam,yang agak berkabut setelah mencapai orgasme terhebat sepanjang eksistensi kehidupannya bertemu dengan mata hitam yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah kau...", Sasuke berdehem ketika menyadari suaranya sangat parau,"apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto tampak tidak tahan ditatap dengan sedemikian intens apalagi dalam posisi yang sangat intim, dipalingkannya kepalanya setelah mengangguk menarik napas pelan, kemudian dengan hati-hati, sangat berhati-hati, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Naruto dan bergeser ke samping, menyadari kernyitan tidak nyaman di wajah Naruto ketika dia menarik diri.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke bersikap begitu lembut, sikap yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya ketika usai bercinta dengan laki-laki-laki-laki yang lain. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Naruto, diletakkannya kepalanya di lengannya, laki-laki itu tampak pasrah, mungkin sudah terlalu lelah, kasihan, kasihan Narutonya

yang masih suci. Ternyata selama ini dia salah paham, laki-laki ini benar-benar

masih suci.

Kepuasan seksual yang luar biasa masih mempengaruhi pikirannya yang

berkabut, tangannya dengan santai mengelus punggung Naruto yang bergelung

dipelukannya, sampai lama kemudian disadarinya pundak Naruto berubah santai

dan napasnya mulai teratur pelan. Laki-laki itu tertidur. Sasuke mengatur posisinya

dengan lebih nyaman. tak pernah sebelumnya dia seintim ini setelah bercinta,

laki-laki ini benar-benar mempengaruhinya...

.

.

Naruto merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan pegal. Dengan mengerutkan dahi

dia mencoba menggerakkan badannya. '_Oh...memang pegal sekali rasanya'_, pelan-pelan dibukanya matanya, cahaya kamar masih tampak redup, suasana kamar

terasa sejuk dan menyenangkan,

"Selamat pagi"

Sapaan itu begitu mengejutkan, menembus kesadarannya yang masih berkabut,

hingga badan Naruto terlonjak duduk,lalu selimutnya turun sampai ke pinggang

dan barulah Naruto menyadari kalau dia telanjang. Dengan gugup ditariknya

selimut menutup dadanya. Mengernyit kesakitan pada bagian bawahnya. Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan Sasuke yang duduk disofa,tepat dihadapannya. Sedikit senyum tersirat di sana melihat kegugupan Naruto.

Sekali lagi Naruto benar-benar malu, Sasuke sudah tampil sangat rapi dan elegan dengan pakaian santai dan sedang menyesap kopi sambil membaca koran paginya, penampilannya benar-benar sempurna di pagi hari, sedangkan Naruto...Astaga, jam berapakah ini?

"Ini masih pagi sekali, masih gelap, tadi aku bangun dan memutuskan mandi air

dingin, kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk membangunkanmu

dan bercinta lagi denganmu", Suara lelaki itu datar seperti sedang membicarakan acara televisi favoritnya, tak dipedulikannya wajah Naruto yang memerah.

"Bukannya aku tidak bisa, tapi sepertinya aku harus menghormatimu yang baru pertama kali melakukannya",

Tatapan Sasuke berubah tajam, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya di saat meeting di saat dia membuat lawan-lawan bisnisnya mengekeret ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau yang masih perawan itu bisa dengan mudahnya menjual diri padaku? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya"

Tanya Sasuke tanpa ampun.

Naruto duduk disana dalam kondisi paling tidak siap, menahan sakit dan Sasuke melemparkan pertanyaan paling sulit untuk di jawab, apakah laki-laki itu sengaja?

'_Tentu saja Sasuke sengaja!'_ Seru Naruto dalam hati, lelaki seperti dia tak akan sesukses ini dalam bisnis jika tidak tahu cara menyerang lawannya di titik lemah.

Sekarang dia harus menjawab apa? Naruto benar-benar kebingungan. Kalau dia

menceritakan seluruh kisahnya, akankah Sasuke percaya? Lagipula dia tidak

ingin melibatkan Gaara disini, jangan sampai Sasuke tahu tentang Gaaranya, dia

harus melindungi Gaara dari lelaki kejam seperti Sasuke, siapa yang tahu apa

yang akan dilakukan Sasuke kepada Gaara hanya untuk memerasnya nanti?

Dengan tegar Naruto menegakkan dagunya,

"Saya rasa alasan saya melakukan ini bukan urusan anda, yang penting saya tidak akan merugikan diri anda."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras mendengar jawaban Naruto tadi. Sejenak tadi dia merasa Naruto patut diberi kesempatan, mungkin saja Naruto melakukan itu untuk membiayai saudaranya atau apa, Tetapi ternyata dia salah, bodohnya dia, laki-laki dimanapun sama saja. Menjual dirinya, mengeruk keuntungan sendiri.

Naruto mungkin hanya menunggu kesempatan untuk menjual dirinya dengan harga mahal, bukan bermaksud menjaganya. Bodohnya dia sempat berpikir untuk mempercayai laki-laki itu.

"Oke, bussiness is bussiness, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi tentang tujuanmu,

asal jangan sampai kau merugikanku...", mata Sasuke menyipit kejam, "kalau kau berani berani melakukannya, aku akan membuatmu menderita."

Naruto tanpa sadar beringsut menjauh, ketakutan dengan nada suara dan tatapan kejam Sasuke. Merasa terintimidasi.

Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu berdiri dari duduknya setelah membanting gelas kopinya di meja. Naruto menatap lelaki itu dengan cemas, apa yang salah dari ucapannya?

Kenapa lelaki itu tampak begitu marah padanya? Sasuke melirik jam tangannya,

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan pengacaraku tiga jam lagi, akan kubuat kontrak hitam di atas putih atas perjanjian jual beli kita ini, dan selama aku menunggu jam itu...", Mata Sasuke menelusuri tubuh Naruto yang berusaha menutupinya dengan

selimut. Tatapan matanya sangat melecehkan.

"Well kurasa sudah cukup kan penghormatanku atas pengalaman pertamamu?"

Lalu Sasuke naik ke ranjang dan merenggut tubuh Naruto. Membawanya ke tempat tidur bersamanya. Kali ini tidak ada kelembutan. Lelaki itu tidak menahan-nahan diri lagi. Dan dia sudah siap. Dengan kasar dibukannya paha Naruto dan tanpa basa basi dia menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Naruto, tidak peduli bagaimana keadaan Naruto. Tidak peduli apakah lubang yang memerah itu siap menerimanya atau tidak.

Sasuke menyatukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, sebuah erangan nikmat lolos dari mulutnya ketika dia merasakan kenikmatan yang menyengat, lelaki itu menatap

Naruto, antara bingung dan marah tercampur di dalam matanya,

"Kau...Sungguh membuatku tergila-gila", Erangnya kasar sebelum bergerak dengan begitu ahlinya, dengan segera membawa Naruto menuju puncak kenikmatan.

.

.

Naruto menatap tubuh telanjangnya di cermin, air panas mengalir dari pancuran

menimpa tubuhnya, kamar mandi itu beruap, sehingga bayangan tubuhnya

terpantul samar-samar di cermin.

Tadi Sasuke tidak lembut, well meskipun tidak sampai menyakitinya, tetapi lelaki

itu berbeda dari semalam, gairahnya liar dan tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, meluap-luap

seolah olah sudah bertahun-tahun laki-laki itu tidak melampiaskan hasratnya.

'_Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan?'_ Naruto tanpa sengaja mengerutkan dahinya. Sasuke terkenal suka gonta ganti perempuan, parempuan yang dipacarinya selalu setipe, cantik bagaikan boneka, langsing, dari kelas atas dan terkenal, entah itu model, artis dan kebanyakan orang luar. Semua laki-laki itu rela menyerahkan dirinya pada Sasuke dengan sukarela.

Desas desus berkembang bahwa Sasuke kekasih yang sangat bergairah dan

murah hati, tetapi tidak tanggung-tanggung mendepak pasangannya dengan kejam, karena dia tak pernah memakai hati dalam berhubungan. Kekasih terakhir Sasuke, yang kemarin baru digandengya dalam acara pernikahan seorang anak direksi adalah artis film yang sedang naik daun,

keturunan darah campuran yang sangat cantik bernama Karin, tubuhnya tinggi

langsing semampai dengan rambut merah yang sangat halus bagaikan sutera,kulitnyapun tak kalah halusnya sepertu buah peach dan dia tampak sangat serasi, bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke dengan tatapan memuja.

'_Apakah Sasuke juga akan melecehkan Shanon seperti melecehkanku? Apa yang_

_akan dilakukan Karin jika dia mengetahu semua ini? Tidak, apa yang akan dikatakan semua orang?'_

Naruto mengernyit melihat bekas bekas ciuman memerah di pundak dan sekitar dadanya. Sasuke lelaki yang suka meninggalkan tanda. Seperti singa jantan yang menandai betinanya, Naruto tahu lelaki itu sengaja meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di tubuhnya...bahkan ada yang di sekitar pinggulnya, paha dalamnya.

'_Astaga...apa yang telah kulakukan ya Tuhan? Apakah aku sudah melakukan_

_keputusan yang paling benar?'_ Naruto sudah tidak dapat menangis lagi, air matanya sudah habis dan hatinya sekarang terasa amat hampa.

Dengan pelan Naruto meraih handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya lalu meraih

jubah mandi yang tadi ditemukannya tergeletak di karpet, sepertinya Sasuke

semalam melemparkannya ke lantai.

Dengan langkah pelan Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, bingung mau berbuat apa, dan bertanya-tanya dimanakah pakaiannya sekarang?

Tatapannya menuju ke arah sofa, di situ ada kemasan pakaian. Naruto

melangkah dan mengambil kemasan itu, ya, ini pakaian laki-laki, masih baru, dari

butik ternama lengkap dengan pakaian dalamnya...Apakah ini untuknya? Naruto

memegang kemasan itu dengan ragu. Tapi dia juga tak mungkin memakai jubah mandi dalam kondisi telanjang seharian kan?

Dengan hati-hati Naruto membuka kemasan itu, sebuah kemeja santai berwarna

biru dari bahan yang sangat halus, apakah ini sutra? Dan pakaian dalam senada, Naruto melihat ukurannya dan semuanya pas, Sasukekah yang memesaannya?

Dengan gerakan pelan dan tanpa menimbulkan suara Naruto memakai pakaian

itu, gaunnya terasa sangat nyaman menempel ditubuhnya, sebuah gaun santai

satu potong sepanjang bawah lutut yang sangat elegan.

Setelah itu selama beberapa lama Naruto berdiri ditengah kamar itu tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Pandangannya mengarah ke arah ranjang yang seperti habis diserang badai.

Dan tubuh Sasuke terbaring disana, punggungnya yang pucat terlihat nyaris tersamar di balik selimut kamar yang putih bersih.

Lelaki itu berbaring tengkurap salah satu lengan membingkai kepalanya, dan

tubuhnya diam tak bergerak. Kepalanya terbaring miring di atas bantal. Naruto mendekat pelan kesisi ranjang tempat Sasuke berbaring, wajahnya tampak damai sekali, kalau sedang tidur, dia tak tampak berbahaya.

Naruto melirik ke arah jam dinding, satu jam lagi, seperti yang dikatakan oleh

Sasuke tadi, dia ada janji dengan pengacaranya...haruskah Naruto membangunkannya? Tapi bagaimana nanti kalau Sasuke marah dan menuduhnya berani mengganggunya karena ingin segera mendapatkan uang pembayaran? Bukannya Naruto tidak ingin segera mendapatkan uang itu. Semakin cepat dia bisa membayar ke rumah sakit, semakin cepat Gaara bisa dioperasi. Tetapi Sasuke sudah cukup banyak memandang rendah dan melecehkannya...

Tiba-tiba handphone Sasuke yang diletakkan di meja samping ranjang berbunyi

keras, membuat Naruto hampir terlonjak karena terkejut.

Tubuh Sasuke bergerak dan mata hitam yang tajam itu terbuka,langsung menatap Naruto. Meski baru bangun tidur, rupanya Sasuke tipe lelaki yang langsung terjaga sepenuhnya detik itu juga.

Matanya langsung menelusuri tubuh Naruto dari atas ke bawah tanpa satu

incipun terlewatkan, tersenyum puas melihat penampilan Naruto dengan baju

barunya.

"Ternyata pilihanku tepat", desisnya parau sambil mengangkat telephone.

Telephone itu dari pengacaranya. Sasuke menyuruh Pengacara itu menunggu di

restoran hotel satu jam lagi.

Ketika Sasuke meletakkan telephonnya, Naruto masih berdiri diam di tempatnya

semula, tak tahu musti mengatakan apa.

"Pengacara akan datang sejam lagi", dengan santai Sasuke berdiri dari ranjang,

tak peduli dengan ketelanjangan tubuhnya, dan mengangkat alis tersenyum

melihat Naruto memalingkan muka.

Dengan sengaja dia mendekat berdiri di depan Naruto dan mengangkat dagu

Naruto agar menghadapnya,

"Kenapa manis? Kau malu melihatku telanjang? Bukankah kita sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam telanjang bersama?"

Wajah Naruto merah padam, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

Sasuke mendengus lalu melepaskan Naruto dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Bagus kau sudah siap. Aku akan mandi setelah itu kita sarapan, lalu kita akan

tandatangani kontrak perjanjian, setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan uangmu"

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED KE CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Author Bacodth Corner (ABC)**

Hooooaaaaa, makasih banyak kalian yang mau review di page satu. Maaf belum bisa bales satu-satu, maaf banget. Tapi kalian motifasiku buat ngetik chapter dua ini :* *meski tugas banyak* makasih banyak buat reviewnya. Makasih banyak. Ini uda apdet agak panjangan dikit emski ga sepanjang punya Sasuke *digiles*. Soal yang kemarin yang typo dan gak nyambung, jtk minta maaf banget. Ngeditnya dari hape, dan berasa juling. Maaf banget soal itu yang bikin readers jadi ga enak bacanya.

Okey jtk mau bilang ada beberapa bagian yang jtk rubah, tidak seperti aslinya. Biar agak surprice dan gak bosen sama cerita ini. Contohnya adegan diatas ada yang jtk tambahin biar rada greget *digaplok*. Rada sedih sih, sedikit yang tertarik mungkin karena jtk adalah penulis newbie di fandom sini. Tapi makasih udah ada yang review, aaaa sayang kalian mwah :*

Okey review lagi, lebih dari 8 review update kilat dengan perubahan. Dikonflik dan ending jtk rubah kok, rubah dikit. Minta review lagi, apapun itu saran atau kritik asal jangan bash ataupun flame. Dan sopan, jangan bawa kebun binatang dan tetek bengeknya oke? Damai itu seindah melihat SasuNaru Ncan *dihajar*.

Sekali lagi makasih :* sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya.

Nb : kesel banget sama anak kesayangan jtk si A-drei -_- _**like father like son**_. Kezel banget :v coeg :v


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

_**[REMAKE] A Romantic Story About Naruto by Santhy Agatha**_

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Cast : Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara Sabaku and others

[**SASUNARU**]

Rated : M

.

Disclaimer : JTK me-remake novel yang nurut JTK pribadi bagus dan lumayan menyentuh dari Santhy Agatha. Jadi JTK bukan penjiplak atau plagiat, JTK hanya me-remake dan merubah sedikit menyesuaikan alur. Udah ijin sama yang punya novel ini, asalkan nama pengarang aslinya dicantumin itu gapapa. Kalian bisa baca versi aslinya di wattpad. Jadi ini cerita bukan milik JTK, JTK hanya me-remake doang. Dan sekali lagi JTK enggak plagiat.

Dan ini JTK remake jadi versi Yaoinya.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READING^^

**SEKALI LAGI INI YAOI, YAOI. COWOK SAMA COWOK. JADI JANGAN BASH ATAU FLAME KALO GAK SUKA CERITA/CHARANYA. GAK SUKA GAK USAH MAKSA BACA CUMAN DEMI FLAME. **

**Damai itu indah bro, seindah tonjolan selangkangannya Uchiha Sasuke. *digampar***

'…**..' mind**

"…**.." talk**

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengaduk-aduk sarapannya dengan pikiran menerawang, dia memikirkan

Gaara, kemarin sore dia meninggalkannya dan menitipkannya pada suster Sakura,

sore ini dia harus menjenguknya. '_Bagaimana kondisi Gaara? dia habis mengalami_

_serangan, bagaimana kalau dia mengalami serangan lagi?'_

Sasuke menatap Naruto dari seberang meja, _'apa yang dipikirkan lelaki itu?_

_Kenapa dia tampak begitu tidak bahagia? Bukankah dia baru saja mendapatkan_

_uang dalam jumlah banyak yang bebas digunakannya melakukan apapun?_

_Ataukah dia menyesal sudah menyerahkan diri padaku?_ ' Pikiran buruk itu tiba-tiba

menyergap otaknya. _'Dalam hal apa dia menyesali sudah_

_menyerahkan diri padaku?'_

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, '_seharusnya lelaki ini bangga, aku, Sasuke_

_Uchiha, orang yang sangat kaya dan berasal dari keturunan keluarga kaya_

_terpandang di negaranya, yang bisa mendapatkan orang manapun yang dia_

_mau, bersedia menidurinya!'_

Sasuke memikirkan semua keputusannya semalam. Ternyata ini bukan obsesi

mau pun kegilaan sesaat, ternyata bahkan setelah percintaan marathon mereka

semalam dan tadi pagi, dirinya masih menginginkan Naruto. Amat sangat

menginginkannya malahan, Setelah hasratnya terpuaskan pada tubuh Naruto,

bukannya semakin reda dia malahan makin ingin dan ingin lagi, lelaki itu begitu

polos tapi menggairahkan dan di dalam otaknya ini penuh dengan hasrat untuk

mengajari lelaki itu bagaimana cara memuaskannya.

Dengan kesal dia mengutuk pemikirannya itu, '_apakah aku sudah menjadi_

_seorang maniak seks?'_

Sasuke memikirkan jeda sejenak tadi, ketika dia menghubungi Neji -pengacara

Kepercayaannya- dan menyatakan niatnya serta minta dibuatkan draft surat

perjanjiaannya. Neji adalah pengacara kepercayaannya sejak dulu, sekaligus

sahabatnya.

Lelaki bersurai coklat ini telah menempuh pendidikan hukum di Jerman, dan disanalah

mereka berkenalan. Beberapa tahun kemudian, setelah Neji pulang ke

tanah kelahirannya, dia membangun karir menjadi pengacara yang hebat. Dan ketika

Sasuke memutuskan memimpin cabang di Jepang, mereka bertemu lagi, lalu

menjalin kerjasama kerja sekaligus persahabatan.

Sasuke tahu Neji tidak akan bertanya apapun yang tidak perlu tentang

keputusannya. Lelaki itu sudah terbiasa dengan keputusan dan rencana-rencana

bisnis Sasuke yang ekstrim.

Tetapi saat Sasuke membicarakan hal tersebut, ada kecemasan dalam suara

Neji,

"Kau yakin? Ini memang surat jual beli, tapi ini ekstrim Sasuke, jual beli manusia,

jual beli pelayanan seks. Kau bisa dibilang melanggar hukum malahan kalau

suatu saat nanti terjadi masalah, apalagi mengingat kau warga negara asing,"

Sasuke tersenyum, Naruto tidak akan berpikir sejauh itu, bukannya lelaki itu

bodoh, tapi dia terlalu polos, entah kenapa Sasuke percaya bahwa Naruto akan

menepati janjinya.

"Buat saja Neji, selanjutnya biar aku yang menanggung", gumamnya yakin.

Neji tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tetapi Sasuke yakin lelaki itu menunggu

sampai mereka bertatap muka baru dia akan mengajukan pertanyaan mendetail.

Neji adalah lelaki yang sangat analisis, Sasuke menahan senyumnya.

Pikirannya kembali ke masa sekarang, dan menatap Naruto yang seolah tidak

selera makan,

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?", desis Sasuke, hanya sebuah

desisan dan Naruto terlonjak kaget, apakah dia sebegitu menakutkannya bagi

Naruto.

"Sasuke", Naruto menyebutkan nama Sasuke dengan pelan, di telinga

Sasuke suaranya terdengar begitu merdu bagaikan ajakan bercinta.

"Sesuai perjanjian kemarin, aku akan selalu ada kapanpun kamu

membutuhkanku", pipi Naruto bersemu merah mengingat arti dari kata,

"Aku...bolehkah aku meminta waktu untuk diriku sendiri setiap harinya dari jam

pulang kantor sampai jam sembilan malam?", suara Naruto terdengar tertelan

dan takut-takut.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, sebenarnya itu bukan masalah, Sasuke

terbiasa bekerja sampai larut malam, biasanya jam sepuluh atau sebelas malam

dia baru sampai di rumah,

"Bukan masalah, aku selalu pulang larut malam", Sasuke berdehem, "tempat

tinggalmu sekarang, apakah memperbolehkan orang asing masuk?",

Naruto mengernyitkan kening,

"itu tempat kost satu kamar milik sebuah keluarga, tentu saja kau

boleh masuk, ada ruang tamu yang disediakan"

"Ruang tamu?", Sasuke mengangkat alis penuh arti dengan tatapan sedemikian

rupa

"Oh", pipi Naruto bersemu dan tak berani menatap Sasuke ketika menyadari arti

tatapannya.

"Aku tak mungkin bukan 'berkunjung' setiap malam ke tempatmu?", tatapannya

tampak menahan senyum.

Dan Naruto menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Sasuke, tempat kostnya hanyalah

sebuah kamar sederhana seadanya yang penting bisa tidur setiap malam. Bukan

level Sasuke untuk berada di sana, Naruto melemparkan pandangan sekilas ke

sekeliling ruangan.

"Aku tak mungkin membawamu setiap malam ke hotel, karena jam pulang

kerjaku yang tak tentu, tidak mungkin pula menyuruhmu stand by di hotel setiap

harinya", Sasuke merenung, "Tak mungkin juga membawamu tinggal di

rumahku, kalau sampai ada orang yang tahu bisa berbahaya buatmu juga. Aku bisa membuat mereka terkena serangan jantung jika membawamu pulang,",

Dengan santai Sasuke menyesap kopinya, "Oke, nanti siang setelah bertemu

dengan pengacaraku, kita cari apartement di dekat kantor"

Naruto hampir menyemburkan teh yang disesapnya mendengarnya, '_lelaki ini_

_bercanda?_

_Apartemen? Di dekat kantor? Kantor mereka berada di kompleks perkantoran_

_dan bisnis yang mewah, apartmen pun pasti juga kelas atas dan mahal,_

_bagaimana lelaki itu bisa mengatakan tentang mencari apartemen semudah itu?'_

Sasuke sepertinya mengetahui pemikiran Naruto,

"Lebih mudah bagiku Naruto, aku biasanya capek dan bertemperamen buruk

setelah bekerja, aku tak mau repot-repot menjemput atau tetek bengek

reservasi hotel jika malam-malam tiba-tiba aku menginginkan bersamamu",

Sasuke tersenyum," Apartemen akan memudahkan kita, bukan berarti aku akan

mengunjungimu setiap malam", tambahnya cepat.

Naruto mengangguk gugup, yah, dia kan hanya mahluk yang sudah dibeli, dia

hanya bisa menuruti apapun kemauan Sasuke.

Setelah menghabiskan kopinya Sasuke melirik jam tangannya,

"Well, pengacaraku pasti sudah menunggu di bawah, enjoy your time, aku akan

menemuinya sebentar",

dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, lalu tanpa diduga-duga menarik Naruto berdiri,

mendorongnya ke tembok lalu menciumnya dengan penuh gairah, lama dan

hangat dengan teknik yang sangat ahli, sehingga ketika dia melepas ciumannya,

Naruto hampir tak bisa berdiri membuat Sasuke musti menahan tubuhnya,

dengan lembut lelaki itu mendudukkan Naruto di kursi,

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi aku ingin melakukan itu", gumamnya dalam

senyum puas sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar serius tentang ini Sasuke?", Neji bertanya saat Sasuke

mempelajari salinan kontrak itu,

Sasuke mengangkat matanya dan menatap Neji, lalu menunjukkan kontrak itu,

"Kau pikir aku tidak serius? Perjanjian ini senilai tiga ratus juta man!"

"Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa seseorang sepertimu yang bisa mendapatkan lelaki atau wanita manapun yang kau mau, melakukan hal seperti ini demi dia seorang? Lelaki

yang sangat murahan dan materialistis sehingga terang-terangan menjual dirinya

padamu demi uang? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu Bos?"

Kening Sasuke berkerut tidak suka mendengar kata-kata Neji, meskipun dia

tahu itu semua benar.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat seseorang, dan tiba-tiba

seluruh tubuhmu menginginkannya?", Sasuke tersenyum melihat ekspresi

skeptis Neji, tentu saja Neji tidak tahu, dia sendiri merasa aneh dengan

perasaannya, "Yang pasti aku menginginkannya, dan aku masih belum bosan,

tiga ratus juta tak ada artinya buatku"

"Tapi kau orang yang sangat pembosan, seminggu lagi kau pasti akan

mencampakkannya, dan menyesali kontrak ini"

"Dan aku tetap akan merasa puas karena setidaknya aku tidak penasaran lagi",

jawab Sasuke yakin.

Neji mengangkat bahu,

"Aku tetap tidak setuju, tapi ini semua keputusanmu, serahkan kontrak pada

lelaki itu, pastikan dia tandatangan, beri salinannya, lalu serahkan yang asli

padaku",

Neji menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi, "Naruto ini, apakah aku pernah

melihatnya sebelumnya?"

Sasuke menggeleng,

"Dia hanya pegawai biasa, seorang supervisor lapangan, kau tidak mungkin

pernah melihatnya", jawabnya tegas.

"Apakah dia lelaki berkulit tan, berambut pirang, pipi dengan dua garis lucu dan wajah polos dan tatapan seperti anak kecil yang ada di area pameran mendampingi bosnya yang penjilat waktu itu?"

Sasuke langsung bersiaga, '_Kenapa Neji ingat pada Naruto? Apakah Neji_

_juga memperhatikan Naruto? Apakah dia juga tertarik padanya?' _Insting

posesifnya langsung menyeruak keluar,

Neji tertawa melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke,

"Hey hey jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku memperhatikannya karena waktu itu

kau memandangnya dengan begitu intens, tatapanmu seolah-olah tak bisa lepas

darinya, seperti pemburu yang ingin melahap mangsanya",

Neji mengangkat bahu,

"Orang lain mungkin tak akan menyadarinya, tapi aku sudah mengenalmu sejak

lama, dan aku tahu betapa intensnya kau jika sudah berkonsentrasi pada satu

hal, malam itu kau kehilangan konsentrasimu, lelaki itu menarik seluruh

perhatianmu, kau sulit berkonsentrasi pada hal lain selain itu",

Neji menarik napas panjang, "Well jika dengan orang yang sama ini kau

terlibat, semoga Tuhan memberkatimu sahabatku."

.

.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Sasuke langsung mendapatkan apartemen yang

diinginkannya, sebuah apartemen yang sangat mewah dengan privasi yang

sangat terjamin, Naruto tidak berani membayangkan berapa harganya, tapi

Sasuke bersikap sangat santai, katanya itu semua hanyalah investasi.

Dengan sangat efisien Sasuke membantu Naruto membereskan barangbarangnya

yang tentu saja tidak banyak, untuk dipindahkan ke aprtement, lalu

menyelesaikan pembayaran kost dan sekaligus berpamitan dengan ibu kostnya.

Mereka berdua berdiri di tengah ruang tamu apartemen yang sangat mewah itu,

Sasuke tersenyum pada Naruto yang berdiri kaku di tengah ruangan,

"Well anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri", dia lalu melirik jam tangannya, "Aku

harus kembali rumahku, pengurus rumah tanggaku pasti bertanya-tanya apa

yang kulakukan sampai aku tidak memberi kabar, dia akan kebingungan

menjawab telepon yang masuk, kau, silahkan atur apartemen ini sesuai

seleramu, jika ada yang kurang ata kau ingin menambah sesuatu, bilang saja"

Naruto memandang sekeliling apartemen yang penuh dengan interior mewah

dan elegan itu, penataannya saja terlalu mewah dan mungkin berlebihan

untuknya, tidak, dia mau mengganti apalagi?

"Sementara kau pergi,,,,bolehkah aku keluar sebentar? Kau ingat? Sedikit waktu

untuk diriku sendiri seperti yang kau janjikan?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu,

"Silahkan", dia mengeluarkan dompetnya,"Kau butuh uang?",

"Tidak...!", Naruto menjawab tegas, uang Tiga ratus juta yang ditransfer Sasuke

tadi siang sudah lebih dari cukup, dia tidak butuh uang apa-apa lagi dari lelaki

itu,

Sasuke sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Naruto,

"Uang yang kuberi tadi, itu murni untukmu silahkan kau gunakan sesuka hatimu,

tetapi untuk sehari-hari, aku sudah berjanji akan membiayaimu, ingat kan

penawaranku di ruangan kerjaku dulu?",

Sasuke mengeluarkan kartu berwarna keemasan dari dompetnya,

"Ini kartu debit, isinya lebih dari cukup jika kau ingin membeli sepuluh mobil

sekalipun", dia lalu menyebutkan nomor PIN nya dan menyuruh Naruto

mengingatnya baik-baik. Naruto sebenarnya ingin menolaknya, tapi dia tak ingin

berlama-lama berdebat dengan Sasuke disini, lagipula dia tinggal

menyimpannya di dompet dan tak akan pernah memakainya, toh Sasuke tidak

akan tahu.

Sasuke memakai jasnya , puas karena Naruto menerima kartu debitnya, "Kita

akan buat kartu kredit atas namamu besok. Nanti malam, kalau tak ada urusan

aku akan kesini", Tatapan Sasuke ketika mengucapkan 'nanti malam' begitu

intens, membuat pipi Naruto memerah.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Naruto segera memakai jaket, membawa tasnya

dan melangkah pergi, lobyy apartemen yang begitu mewah itu benar-benar

membuatnya minder, apalagi penjaga pintu menyapanya dengan begitu penuh

hormat ketika dia melangkah keluar,

"Anda ingin dipanggilkan taxi, sir?", sapanya dengan sopan.

Naruto cepat-cepat menggeleng, tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau dia mau

menunggu kendaraan umum di depan perempatan sana?

"Tidak", jawabnya," saya menunggu jemputan, di depan", gumamnya singkat,

lalu sebelum penjaga pintu itu bertanya-tanya lagi, Naruto segera mengangguk

sopan dan melangkah pergi.

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit tidak berlangsung lama, mungkin karena hari minggu

jadi jalanan tidak begitu macet,

Naruto berpapasan dengan Suster Sakura ketika dia hendak memasuki ruangan

perawatan Gaara,

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto? Kau kelihatan pucat,"

Naruto meraba pipinya, benarkah? Apakah dia tampak berbeda sekarang?

Setelah dia menyerahkan...

"Aku,,, aku mencari uang untuk biaya operasi Gaara", gumamnya gugup,

Suster Sakura menatap Naruto sedih,

"Naruto uang tiga ratus juta itu sangat banyak, aku juga tahu kalau kau masih

menanggung hutang di perusahaan sebanyak empat puluh juta, begini nak, aku

punya simpanan sekitar lima puluh juta, mungkin itu bisa membantu, dan kalau

aku bisa menaruh surat tanahku di bank untuk mengajukan pinjaman, mungkin

kita bisa mendapat beberapa tambahan..."

"Suster, saya sudah mendapatkan uangnya", Naruto bergumam lemah,

Kata-kata Suster Sakura langsung terhenti seketika,

"Apa?...Sudah mendapatkan uangnya? Apa maksudmu nak? Darimana...?",

kata-katanya langsung terhenti melihat Naruto mulai menangis,

"Ada apa nak? Ceritakan padaku jika itu bisa membantu, mungkin itu bisa

membuatmu lega",

"Mungkin setelah ini suster akan jijik pada saya", Naruto terisak pelan.

Suster Sakura mengelus rambut Naruto dengan lembut,

"Tidak akan anakku, aku menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri, dan seorang ibu

pasti akan menerima anaknya apa adanya"

Naruto menarik napas panjang, dia memang sangat membutuhkan tempat untuk

berbagi cerita, dan amat sangat bersyukur ada Suster Sakura yang mau

mendengarkannya, lalu meluncurlah cerita itu dari bibirnya,

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Naruto, yang aku tidak habis pikir, betapa bejatnya

bosmu itu memanfaatkan kondisimu untuk kepuasan dirinya!", geram Suster

Sakura.

Naruto buru-buru mencegah kemarahan Suster Sakura,

"Bukan suster, sampai sekarang Sasuke tidak tahu kalau aku memerlukan

uang itu untuk biaya perawatan Gaara, dia mengira aku lelaki muda dengan

gaya hidup berfoya-foya yang punya banyak hutang karena gaya hidupku, jadi

dia tidak segan-segan mengambil atas pembayarannya"

Suster Sakura mengerutkan keningnya,

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya Naruto? setidaknya dia bisa lebih

menghargaimu jika tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya",

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak suster, aku tidak mau Sasuke mengetahui tentang Gaara, lelaki itu

tidak mudah ditebak, tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika tahu tentang

Gaara nanti",

Suster Sakura menarik napas,

"Setidaknya dia tidak brengsek seperti lelaki hidung belang yang mungkin

nantinya akan menjerumuskanmu", tiba-tiba tatapan Suster Sakura berubah intens

dan hati-hati,

"Apakah dia berbuat kasar atau tidak Naruto?"

Naruto saat itu sedang melamun sehingga tidak menyadari maksud kata-kata

Suster Sakura,

"Eh? Apa Suster?"

Suster Sakura tampak salah tingkah,

"Apakah dia bertindak kasar semalam Naruto?, maksudku itu kan pertama

kalinya, kebanyakan bottom akan merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi jika

pasangannya bertindak kasar",

Wajah Naruto langsung merah padam,

"Tidak, Sasuke tidak kasar...Oh Tuhan!", Naruto menutup mukanya dengan

kedua tangannya,"Aku malu sekali suster, tiap kali aku memandang diriku di

cermin aku merasa seperti manusia yang sangat tidak berharga."

Suster Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto lembut, menenangkannya,

"Naruto, kita semua tahu alasanmu melakukan ini, aku sendiri dapat mengerti

dan menerimanya, pengorbananmu demi Gaara sudah luar biasa besarnya, aku

yakin Tuhan pasti akan mengerti", tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah profesional,

"Naruto aku yakin, Sasuke ini akan 'mengunjungimu' secara berkala bukan?

Mungkin pertanyaan ini mengganggumu, tapi aku harus bertanya,apakah

kemarin dia menggunakan pengaman?",

Naruto memandang Suster Sakura dengan bodoh,

"Pengaman?"

Barulah ketika Suster Sakura menatapnya dengan intens dan penuh arti, Naruto

menangkap maksudnya, wajahnya memerah lagi,

"Oh, itu...", suara Naruto hilang, "kemarin dia memakainya, mungkin untuk mencegah penularan penyakit. Kupikir dia tahu tentang pengaman ketika melakukan seks dengan sesama jenis,"

Suster Sakura berdehem,

"Baik, kalau begitu dia lelaki yang cukup bertanggung jawab, bagaimana kondisi

tubuhmu sayang?",

"Eh, aku baik-baik saja Suster"

"Kalau begitu mari kita bicarakan tentang hal seperti ini, kau juga perlu

membicarakan ini dengan Sasuke "

.

.

Naruto meletakkan barang belanjaannya di meja dapur, tadi dia mampir

sebentar ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Kondisi Gaara baik-baik saja dan cukup stabil, itu sudah membuatnya cukup

tenang, Operasi sudah dijadwalkan 1minggu lagi, Sekarang Naruto hanya bisa

berdoa dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan,

Dengan ragu, Naruto memandang sekeliling apartemen, lalu menarik napas

panjang, semua ini terlalu mewah, terlalu berlebihan untuknya tinggal seorang

diri di tempat seluas dan semewah ini, tadi dia menyempatkan diri mengatur

pakaiannya yang sedikit, sehingga hanya memerlukan waktu sebentar, setelah

itu dia sempat terdiam lama bingung mau berbuat apa, apalagi ditempat yang

luas begini, suasana terasa sangat lengang dan sendirian. Baru kemudian Naruto

menyadari bahwa dia belum sempat sarapan sejak tadi pagi, jadi dia

memutuskan memasak makan malamnya.

Setelah mengatur belanjaannya yang sedikit itu di dalam lemari es raksasa,

sehingga tampak menggelikan karena lemari itu terlihat kosong,

Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa butir telur, sedikit sosis dan sayuran, dikocoknya

dengan pelan sambil berdendang, lalu dituangnya adonan omelet sederhana ini

ke wajan mungil yang sudah diberi mentega.

Aroma harum telur menyeruak ke seluruh dapur,

"Baunya enak sekali"

Suara itu terdengar begitu tiba-tiba, tak disangka dan sangat menegejutkan

sehingga Naruto hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk bekas adonan telurnya,

Dengan gugup dia menoleh ke pintu dapur, Sasuke bersandar di sana,

mengenakan baju santai dan tampaknya habis mandi,

"I,,,iya, aku memasak makan malamku", jawabnya gugup lalu memusatkan

perhatiannya lagi ke telurnya.

Sasuke melangkah dengan santai masuk ke dapur, tak mempedulikan

kegugupan Naruto, dia berdiri dekat di belakang Naruto, lalu menengok

penggorengan,

"Apa itu?", tanyanya tertarik melihat masakan Naruto.

"Eh, ini? Ini telur goreng kuberi campuran sosis dan sayuran", Naruto berusaha

bertingkah wajar,

"Seperti omelet?", kali ini Sasuke tampak benar-benar tertarik,

"Ya seperti itu, tapi ini lebih sederhana. Naruto menjawab sambil melirik ke

ekspresi Sasuke, baru sekarang Naruto sadar, ternyata lelaki ini tertarik pada

hal-hal baru yang belum pernah ditemuinya sebelumnya.

"Buatkan aku satu ya"

Naruto menoleh mendengar permintaan Sasuke,

"Memangnya kamu mau?", tanyanya ragu.

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya,

"Siapa tahu? Lagipula aku lapar sekali, setelah menyelesaijan urusan rumah, aku

langsung kemari, kau kan masih penyesuaian diri disini, jadi aku ingin melihat

kondisimu."

'_Dasar perayu ulung,' _ Naruto memaki dalam hati, orang seperti Sasuke tidak

segan-segan memanipulasi pikirannya agar mau melakukan apapun

yang dia inginkan, pura-pura mengkuatirkanku, huh!

Sasuke masih berdiri di belakangnya, napasnya terasa hangat di ubun-ubunnya

karena Sasuke memang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Naruto, tiba-tiba saja,

tangan lelaki itu ,mencengkeram pundak Naruto mendekatkannya ke belakang,

kepalanya turun dan bibirnya mengecup leher Naruto dari samping dengan

kecupan selembut bulu dan panas, sehingga tubuh Naruto bagaikan disetrum

dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Aku menunggu di sofa ya, kita makan disana saja", gumam Sasuke pelan, lalu

melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto di dapur, yang mencoba menetralkan

nafasnya.

.

.

Lelaki itu makan seperti biasa, dengan elegan. Sedangkan Naruto tidak bisa

berkonsentrasi pada makanannya, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari

Sasuke.

Ternyata Sasuke suka masakan biasa, dari penampilan dan gayanya,

kelihatannya lelaki itu hanya mau makan makanan tertentu dan yang pasti kelas

atas, tak disangka dia bisa duduk santai di sofa menikmati sepiring omelet

sederhana.

"Kenapa?", Sasuke tiba-tiba menatap tajam setelah suapan terahkirnya, dia

merasakan tatapan Naruto selama dia makan,

Naruto langsung menundukkan kepalanya gugup,

"Eh...tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke tersenyum,

"Pasti kau heran kenapa aku mau makanan rumahan kan?",

Dia lalu meletakkan piringnya, "Aku juga manusia Naruto, kita tidak ada

bedanya, kadangkala penampilan seseorang membuat kita berpikir bahwa

manusia yang satu berbeda dengan yang lain",

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "kuakui memang aku menyukai makanan

berkualitas dan bercitarasa tinggi, tapi kadangkala, aku bosan, masakan

sederhana buatan sendiri terasa lebih nikmat",

Dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri lalu menuang kopi dari poci di atas meja

minuman, dan menyesapnya ringan.

"Dan suka minum kopi",

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengomentari kebiasaan Sasuke, sejak kemarin,

diamatinya Sasuke selalu meminum kopi setiap ada kesempatan.

Lelaki itu tertawa mendengar komentar Naruto,

"Ya, kopi berkualiatas juga", gumamnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Naruto menunduk, entah kenapa Sasuke yang santai dan ramah ini lebih

membuatnya merasa nyaman, dibandingkan Sasuke yang kaku dan dingin di

kantor,

"Habiskan makananmu, setelah itu kita pindah ke ruang baca, kau bisa membaca

atau melihat televisi, ada beberapa pekerjaan lagi yang musti kubereskan.

Naruto segera menyelesaikan makannya dan mencuci piring sementara Sasuke

membuat secangkir kopi lagi, sekaligus secangkir teh untuk Naruto,dan

membawanya ke ruang baca,

Dengan enggan Naruto menyusul ke ruang baca, Sasuke sedang duduk di sofa,

menghadap notebooknya dan tampak Serius, dia hanya melihat sekilas pada

Naruto,

"Duduklah, minum tehmu", gumamnya, lalu kembali serius lagi menghadap

notebooknya.

Naruto sebenarnya mengantuk, tapi dia tidak enak kalau harus masuk kamar

duluan, apalagi apartemen ini hanya mempunyai satu kamar yang luas, kamar

lain hanya kecil dan diperuntukkan sebagai kamar pembantu, Naruto tidak tahu,

apakah Sasuke akan menginap ataupun pulang, dia sama sekali tidak

mengatakan rencananya.

Naruto menghirup tehnya, lalu duduk di sofa di seberang Sasuke, dia

mengambil sebuah majalah dan membacanya sambil menenggelamkan tubuhnya

di sofa.

Bacaan itu menarik, dan keheningan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman, hingga

lama-lama dia tak bisa menahan kantuknya.

.

.

Naruto merasa ada yang mengusap lembut rambutnya, lalu tubuhnya terangkat

dan terasa dipeluk hangat, dia merasakan tubuhnya terayun-ayun. Ketika dia

membuka matanya yang berat, dia menyadari Sasuke sedang menggendongnya

ke kamar, lelaki itu tak menyadari Naruto membuka matanya, dengan langkah

pelan dan hati-hati, dia berjalan ke arah kamar,

Naruto langsung pura-pura memejamkan matanya lagi begitu Sasuke dengan

lembut membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

Setelah itu tak ada gerakan, tetapi Naruto masih belum berani membuka

matanya, _'Apakah Sasuke memutuskan pulang atau tinggal?'_

Lalu ada gerakan di ranjang di belakangnya, ternyata lelaki itu menginap disini,

Naruto menyadari dari selimut yang tersingkap dan gerakan tubuh lelaki itu

menyelinap di balik selimut,

Kemudian, tubuh hangat Sasuke mendekat dan merengkuh Naruto dari

belakang, Pertama kali Naruto merasa tidak nyaman, tapi kemudian rasanya

hangat ditengah kamar yang dingin itu, dan dia terlelap.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dengan rasa haus yang amat sangat, biasanya sebelum tidur

dia meminum air putih, tapi tadi malam dia tidak melakukannya.

Dengan tak nyaman dia bergerak gerak gelisah,

"Ada apa Naruto?", sosok yang memeluknya dari belakang bertanya, suaranya

sangat segar,

'_Tidakkah dia tidur?'_ Gumam Naruto dalam hati,

"Haus", ahkirnya Naruto bisa bersuara meskipun parau.

Sasuke langsung bergerak turun dari ranjang dan menuang segelas air di meja

minum, lalu mengitari ranjang berdiri di samping sisi Naruto terbaring, lelaki itu

tampak tinggi menjulang, hanya menggunakan celana piyama sutra hitam dan

telanjang dada,

"Duduk, minum."

Dengan pelan Naruto duduk dan menerima gelas besar berisi air putih itu, masih

setengah minuman tersisa, Sasuke mengambil gelas itu,

"Apakah kau sudah bangun?", Naruto mengernyit karena suara Sasuke sekarang

menjadi parau.

Dengan masih bingung dia menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Bagus", Sasuke menenggak sisa air putih di gelas Naruto sampai tandas lalu

setengah membantingnya di meja samping ranjang.

Kemudian dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, dia mendorong Naruto hingga terbaring di

ranjang dan menindihnya, napasnya terasa hangat di atas tubuh Naruto, dan

mata hitamnya tampak berkabut dengan pupil yang mengecil sehingga tampak

hitam, di tengah-tengah mata kelamnya.

Naruto agak terperanjat setengah membelalak memandang wajah Sasuke yang

sangat dekat di atasnya, napasnya terangah-engah penuh antisipasi, ketika

kemudian Sasuke mengecup bibirnya dengan sangat intim, semula hanya

ciuman biasa, bibir dengan bibir, itupun sudah membuat Naruto panas dingin

karena begitu ahlinya Sasuke.

Menggerakkan bibirnya, Setelah sebuah ciuman yang lama dan panas Sasuke

mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum,Naruto bisa merasakannya karena bibir

Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari bibirnya,

"Kau tidak biasa berciuman ya?"

Naruto memalingkan mukanya dengan pipi memerah mendengar pertanyaan

blak-blakan itu, tapi Sasuke meraih dagunya dan menempelkan bibir mereka

lagi,

"Tirulah apa yang kulakukan padamu", bibir Sasuke bergerak di bibir Naruto,

dan ketika Naruto mengikutinya, Sasuke mengerang senang, "ya...ya bagus,

begitu...tidak,,,jangan gigit...bagus...bagus...buka mulutmu...ah sayang...",

Sasuke terus memberikan instruksi di sela sela ciumannya yang makin panas

dan bergairah, dan Naruto menurutinya, lebih dikarenakan ingin tahu, ketika

Sasuke membuka mulutnya Naruto mengikutinya,ketika lumatan Sasuke makin

dalam dan belaian lidahnya membelai Naruto dengan ahli, Naruto mengikutinya

dengan tersendat-sendat, meskipun sepertinya itu cukup memuaskan bagi

Sasuke karena lelaki itu mengerang lagi dan memperdalam ciumannya, ciuman

dengan bibir terbuka dan permainan lidah yang begitu panas dan seolah tidak

akan berahkir, Naruto bahkan tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sebuah ciuman

bisa dilakukan dengan sedalam dan seintim itu!

Lama kemudian Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, hanya sedikit seolah olah ingin

tetap berdekatan dengan Naruto, matanya tampak berkabut dan napasnya

terasa bergemuruh di dadanya,

"Itu tadi yang namanya french kiss...",gumamnya lembut, lalu tangannya mulai

bergerak dengan ahli membuat Naruto melengkungkan punggungnya merasakan

sengatan kenikmatan yang tidak diantisipasinya,

Tubuh telanjang mereka berdua bergesekan. Dengan lembut Sasuke mengajari

Naruto bagaimana cara menyentuhnya, bagaimana cara memuaskannya. Lelaki

itu suka disentuh dimana-mana, dia akan mengeluarkan erangan pendek

tertahan ketika Naruto menyentuhnya.

Dan itu mempesona Naruto, seorang lelaki yang begitu dominan dan jantan

seperti Sasuke, mengerang nikmat di bawah sentuhannya. Dengan takut-takut

Naruto menyusuri bagian dalam lengan Sasuke yang kekar, membuat napas

Sasuke terengah,

"Kau akan membunuhku dalam kenikmatan", bisik Sasuke Serak, lalu melumat

bibir Naruto penuh gairah, "Dan aku akan mati bahagia", desahnya.

Sasuke menyatukan dirinya dengan lembut, melihat reaksi Naruto, dan ketika

dia yakin tidak ada kesakitan lagi, dia mendesak perlahan, menembus

kehangatan yang langsung membungkusnya rapat, membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Bagus sayang, jangan ditahan, aku akan mengajarimu...ah...kau begitu hangat

dan siap untukku..."

Suara Sasuke tenggelam di sela sela cumbuannya yang sangat ahli,

menghanyutkan Naruto kedalam pusaran gairah yang selama ini tidak pernah

dikenalnya. Dan ketika Sasuke membuat Naruto mencapai puncak kenikmatan

untuk kesekian kalinya. Lelaki itupun menyerah dalam beberapa hujaman tajam,

mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri.

.

.

Naruto terbangun merasakan sinar matahari menerpanya, dia mengernyitkan

alisnya dan membuka matanya pelan-pelan, Sinar matahari memang sudah

mengintip malu malu dari balik gorden jendela balkon kamar apartemen itu,

Naruto menyadari ada tangan kekar yang memeluk perutnya dengan posesif,

Sasuke masih tidur, napasnya terasa naik turun dengan teratur di punggung

Naruto. Mereka berbaring miring seperti sendok dan garpu, dengan Naruto

membelakangi Sasuke berbantalkan salah satu lengan Sasuke, sementara

lengannya yang lain memeluk Naruto erat, menempelkan punggung Naruto

sedekat mungkin dengan dadanya.

Mereka telanjang, dan selimut tebal yang seharusnya menyelimuti mereka sudah

tertendang oleh Sasuke entah kemana, Seharusnya Naruto kedinginan, tapi

tidak, karena Sasuke memeluknya dengan begitu eratnya,

Tiba-tiba sengatan rasa bersalah seperti memukulnya, disinilah dia berbaring

nyaman dalam pelukan laki-laki yang membelinya sementara Gaara...

Helaan napas Naruto pasti membangunkan Sasuke karena lelaki itu terasa mulai

bergerak, lalu sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pelipis Naruto,

"Selamat pagi", suara lelaki itu terdengar serak tapi sarat dengan kepuasan

sensual yang dalam. Tentu saja lelaki itu puas, dia hampir tidak membiarkan

Naruto tidur semalaman.

Naruto tidak menjawab, tetapi berusaha menarik selimut yang terlempar jauh di

kakinya untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya.

Usahanya gagal karena Sasuke mempererat pelukannya di pinggangnya

sehingga Naruto tidak bisa bergerak,

"Tidak perlu selimut sayang, aku sudah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuhmu secara

intim, tak ada yang terlewatkan...begitu juga sebaliknya hmmm?"

Wajah Naruto memerah sampai semerah-merahnya, bahkan telinganyapun

memerah dan Sasuke terkekeh melihatnya,

Lalu tiba tiba tawa itu hilang dan Naruto merasakan gairah Sasuke bangkit lagi,

Dengan bingung dia menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan

mata hitam Sasuke yang menyala penuh gairah,

"Lagi?", Naruto tanpa sadar mengucapkan ketakjubannya, sebegitu cepat

Sasuke menginginkannya lagi setelah semalam?, hanya Tuhan dan dirinya yang

tahu bagaimana bergairahnya Sasuke semalam, Naruto pikir Sasuke sudah

terpuaskan, tetapi sepertinya dia salah.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka", gumam Sasuke parau, "Sepertinya kau akan

menjadi penyebab kematianku"

kemudian Sasuke meraih Naruto lagi ke dalam pelukan penuh gairahnya.

.

.

Naruto hampir saja terlambat kerja, dia menarik napas panjang melihat jam

absennya...hanya kurang satu menit.

Dengan segera dia melangkah masuk ke mejanya, teman-teman seruangannya

sudah mulai sibuk bekerja. Narutopun mulai berkonsentrasi, tapi matanya hanya

menatap kosong ke layar komputer, pikirannya mengingat ke kejadian semalam

dan dia mengernyit, Dia merasa murahan sekali, menjual diri kepada laki-laki itu

tetapi terlena dengan rayuannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, lelaki itu adalah jelmaan

Eros penakluk wanita dengan segala pengalaman dan keahliannya, sementara

Naruto baru pertama kalinya bercinta.

'_Tuhan, ampunilah dosa-dosaku,'_ Naruto memejamkan matanya dan

menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mulai menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan.

"Iya, aku juga tidak menyangka", suara berbisik dua rekan disebelahnya menarik

perhatian Naruto, "Rasanya seperti bukan Mr. Sasuke."

Mendengar nama lelaki itu disebut mau tak mau Naruto menajamkan telinganya,

mendengarkan.

"Tadi kami serombongan habis sarapan berpapasan dengan Mr. Sasuke, kami

hanya menunduk karena biasanya Bos besar itu hanya melirik dari sudut

matanya, mengangguk selama sedetik lalu pergi dengan acuh tak acuh."

Wanita itu menghembuskan napas takjub, "tapi tadi,,,, astaga! Mr. Sasuke

bahkan berhenti, tersenyum ramah dan menanyakan kabar kita semua...",

suaranya terpekik hampir histeris, "Dan senyumnya yang sangat jarang

itu,,,bukannya menjawab semuanya malah terpesona dengan mulut menganga,

ada yang mencoba menjawab tapi yang keluar hanya suara tercekik", lanjutnya

menggebu-gebu.

"Mr. Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan sikap konyol kami. Dia

malah tertawa geli dan melambaikan tangan ramah sebelum pergi...benar

benar anugerah tak terlupakan! Menurutmu..."

Naruto beranjak berdiri ke kamar mandi, tak tahan mendengarkan pemujaan

pemujaan terhadap laki-laki itu.

Tapi tetap saja dia ikut bertanya tanya, Naruto terpekur di depan pintu kamar

mandi.

Dia berpikir mengenai perubahan sikap Sasuke dikantor, bosnya itu memang

selalu memasang wajah dingin, ketus dan jarang bicara, banyak wanita di sini

yang takut sekaligus memujanya karena sikapnya itu...tapi kenapa dia

berubah ramah?

"Memikirkanku?"

Suara yang diucapkan dengan pelan dan lembut itu membuat Naruto

membalikkan tubuhnya mendadak dengan terlonjak kaget dan hampir menabrak

orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata kelamnya yang tajam, obyek

pikirannya.

'_Dan kenapa si bos ada di sini? Di lorong menuju kamar mandi lantai 3 padahal_

_dia punya kamar mandi sendiri di ruangannya?'_

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengucapkan pertanyaannya keras-keras,

Sasuke tertawa,

"Aku sedang menemui kepala personalia di lantai yang sama, tiba tiba ingin ke

toilet, tidak bolehkah?", suaranya makin melembut, lalu matanya berubah tajam.

Dan Naruto mengenali tatapan itu, tatapan kalau...

"Damn! Aku sudah amat sangat merindukanmu!"

Dengan cepat Sasuke meraih Naruto,lalu menciumnya, dengan gairah

menggebu-gebu seolah-olah sudah lama tidak berciuman, padahal baru tadi pagi

mereka...

Suara percakapan yang sayup-sayup mendekat membuat Naruto

terperanjat,dengan secepat kilat didorongnya Sasuke dan dia setengah berlari

ke luar.

Didengarnya suara Sasuke dengan ramah membalas sapaan orang-orang yang

baru datang ke toliet, Suaranya terdengar biasa saja bahkan sedikit kegembiraan

kecil terselip di sana. '_Apakah lelaki itu geli atas sikapnya?_

_Sialan dia! Tak sadarkah dia kalau menyergapnya seperti itu di toilet kantor_

_benar-benar tindakan nekat?_ ' Jantungnya masih berdentam-dentam dengan

kuatnya seakan ingin meloncat dari tempatnya...

Tapi...Naruto mengernyit, apakah jantungnya berdetak keras karena

ketakutan...ataukah karena ciuman spontan yang tidak diduganya itu...?

.

.

"Kau tampak senang", Neji menatap Sasuke yang sedang memeriksa berkas

kontrak kerja mereka dengan supplier baru.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari berkas di mejanya dan menatap Neji

muram,

"Bukannya itu bagus? Tapi kenapa aku mendengar nada mencela dari suaramu?"

Neji mengangkat bahu,

"Aku cuma tak ingin kau mabuk kepayang dan melakukan hal-hal yang akan kau

sesali nanti."

Tatapan Sasuke berubah tajam,

"Aku?,,,, Mabuk kepayang?... Apakah kau sedang bercanda?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, tapi sepertinya kau agak berubah, kau tahu, agak

tidak fokus, bahkan kata sekertarismu tadi pagi kau terlambat, pertama kalinya,

katanya."

"Dan kau kira itu karna aku mabuk kepayang pada Naruto, begitu?...Baik !

Memang aku terlambat karena terlalu asyik bercinta dengan Naruto, lalu

kenapa? Perusahaan ini sebagian besar milikku! Apakah seorang pemilik tidak

diperbolehkan terlambat?, toh keterlambatanku tidak merugikan perusahaan

ini!

"Sasuke", Neji berusaha meredakan emosi Sasuke, "Aku tidak bermaksud

membuatmu marah, aku hanya mencemaskanmu."

Sejenak Sasuke tidak berkata-kata, tatapannya menyala-nyala, matanya

bagaikan api biru yang membakar. Tapi kemudian dia berhasil mengendalikan

emosinya. Dihelanya napas keras-keras.

"Kau benar, maafkan aku Neji."

Sebelum Neji dapat menjawab, ponsel Sasuke berdering, Sasuke meliriknya

dan dahinya berkerut melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Ada apa Karin?"

Mendengar nama Karin disebut, Neji langsung berdiri dan memberi isyarat

berpamitan pada Sasuke, Sasuke mengangguk mempersilahkan dan Neji

berjalan keluar ruangan.

Di seberang, suara Karin yang lembut dan elegan terdengar mengalun.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau tak menghubungiku sayang, sabtu kemarin

kau mendadak membatalkan acara makan malam kita, dan kemudian aku sama

sekali tak bisa menemukanmu, apakah ada pekerjaan mendadak yang

menyulitkanmu?"

Wajah Sasuke berubah dingin, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menjalin komitmen

dengan Karin. Mereka diperkenalkan pada suatu acara makan malam, setelah

itu Karin menghubunginya, mengajak makan malam berdua karena ingin

mengenal lebih dekat. Sasuke tidak menolaknya.

baginya Karin cukup cantik dan saat wanita itu mendekatinya, kenapa tidak?

Pertemuan mereka berlanjut ke pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya, Tetapi di

saat awal Sasuke sudah menegaskan kepada Karin bahwa hubungan yang

mereka jalin adalah hubungan tanpa ikatan. Saat Karin mengundangnya ke

tempat tidurnyapun Sasuke sudah menegaskan itu dia lakukan tanpa ikatan dan

tanpa cinta.

Tapi sekarang Karin sepertinya besar kepala karena Sasuke saat itu tidak

dekat dengan wanita lain selain dirinya, dalam otaknya dia mengira bahwa

dirinya telah berhasil menaklukkan Sasuke dan membuat lelaki itu setia

padanya, Dia tidak tahu bahwa saat itu pikiran Sasuke sedang terpaku untuk

mendapatkan orang lain, Naruto.

Sekarang Sasuke merasa muak dengan tingkah Karin yang bertindak seolah-olah

mereka sepasang kekasih, yang harus selalu mengetahui kegiatan Sasuke

dan merasa berhak mengatur-atur Sasuke.

"Sayangku, Sasuke? Kau masih disana?"

"Karin, maafkan aku sedang sibuk sekali."

Terdengar helaan napas dramatis di sana, sudah pasti wanita ini tidak akan

menyerah, dia terbiasa dikejar kejar dan dipuja lelaki, penolakan hanya

membuatnya lebih gigih mengejar.

"Begini sayang, aku ada undangan pesta di rumah Sai, kau tau kan pelukis

terkenal itu? Dia mengadakan pesta di pembukaan pameran lukisannya...Aku

belum punya pasangan untuk datang ke sana, kau mau kan menemaniku?"

Sasuke menghela napas keras.

"Karin, sudah kubilang aku sibuk, aku tak bisa menemanimu ke pesta

manapun, lebih baik kau ajak kekasihmu atau laki laki lain, pasti mereka dengan

senang hati akan menemanimu."

"Tapi Sasuke, aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kamu..."

"Aku bukan kekasihmu Karin, dan tak akan pernah, ingat itu, jadi jangan

meminta macam-macam dariku, Oke ?", Sasuke langsung menyela dengan

kesal.

"Oke, Oke !" Karin setengah menjerit, "kau sudah pernah mengatakan itu

berulang kali padaku, tapi tidakkah kebersamaan kita selama ini..."

"Karin, aku sibuk. Maaf!", Sasuke langsung menutup percakapan,

menyudahinya karena dia yakin Karin tidak akan menyerah dengan segera.

.

.

Naruto baru saja membuka pintu apartemen ketika teleponnya berdering, dia

segera mengangkatnya dan langsung terdengar suara Sasuke diseberang sana,

"Kau suka masakan China?"

"Hah?", Naruto terperangah mendengar sapaan pertama Sasuke yang tanpa

basa-basi, baru ketika Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya dia mengerti, dan

tanpa sadar mengangguk.

"Naruto?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke Naruto baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia hanya

mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Eh...iya...iya.."

"Oke, kalau begitu jangan memasak malam ini, kubawakan dua porsi untuk kita."

Telepon ditutup. Meninggalkan Naruto yang yang masih terperangah.

Satu jam kemudian, ketika Naruto menyeduh kopi, Sasuke datang, langsung ke

dapur, masih mengenakan jas resminya, tapi dengan dasi yang sudah

dikendorkan. Dia meletakkan Kantong kertas berisi makanan yang masih panas,

berlogokan nama hotel bintang lima.

"Tadi ada undangan pertemuan dengan kilen di sana, hanya minum kopi, tapi

aku lalu ingat kalau masakan China di hotel ini terkenal enaknya, dan aku ingat

kamu."

Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Siapkan ya, aku mandi dulu."

Dengan langkah anggun Sasuke membalikkan badan menuju kamar.

Naruto mengatur masakan berbau harum itu pada piring saji, sambil mengatur

poci kopi di nampan untuk Sasuke, untuk dirinya dia menyeduh secangkir teh.

Sasuke muncul di dapur setengah jam kemudian, dengan piyama sutra hitam,

lali duduk di kursi di meja dapur.

"Aku lapar sekali, tadi jalanan macet."

Naruto duduk di hadapan Sasuke, memperhatikan lelaki itu mulai menyantap

hidangannya dengan penuh minat.

"Tadi, di pertemuan tidak ada makan malam?", setahu Naruto pertemuan bisnis

di hotel seperti itu selalu disertai dengan jamuan makan malam.

"Ada, tapi aku menolaknya, hanya minum kopi tadi", Sasuke menatap Naruto

dengan tiba-tina hingga Naruto kaget, "Kenapa tidak kamu makan ? ayo, enak

lho."

Dengan gugup Naruto menyantap makanannya, memang enak sekali, guman

Naruto pada suapan pertama, Tanpa sadar dia makan dengan lahap, dan baru

berhenti ketika menyadari Sasuke menatapnya geli, pipinya langsung bersemu

merah.

Sasuke langsung terkekeh geli.

Naruto baru mengetahui kepribadian Sasuke yang seperti ini, santai dan penuh

tawa, berbeda sekali dengan apa yang ditampilkannya di kantor.

Selesai makan seperti biasa Sasuke minta ditemani saat mengerjakan tugas

kantornya, lelaki itu tampak serius mengahadapi notebooknya, sambil sesekali

menyesap kopi, sementara Naruto menyibukkan diri denga menonton chanel

masak memasak di TV kabel. Benaknya berkecamuk, '_apakah Sasuke akan_

_bercinta dengannya lagi? Bodoh! Tentu saja, kalau bukan untuk itu buat apa_

_lelaki itu menginap disini?'_

"Kau bisa memasak yang seperti itu?" Suara celetukan Sasuke hampir membuat

Naruto terlonjak karena kaget.

Naruto menatap ke arah Sasuke, lelaki itu sudah bersandar di sofa, dengan

santai menyesap kopinya sambil menatap televisi. Notebooknya sudah tertutup

dan berkas-berkasnya sudah tersusun rapi, Astaga...berapa lama tadi dia

melamun? Sudah berapa lama Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaannya?

Dengan buru buru Naruto menoleh ke televisi, adegan disana menampilkan cara

memasak sup jagung dengan berbagai modifikasinya.

"Bisa...aku pernah membuatnya meski tidak persis seperti itu."

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Aku jadi ingat saat aku sakit waktu kecil dulu, ibuku selalu membuatkanku sup

jagung, tidak ada yang mengalahkan rasa sup buatannya."

Naruto ikut tersenyum mengenang.

"Ibu dulu membuatkanku bubur ayam. Rasanya tidak enak hingga aku selalu

ingin memuntahkannya."

Sasuke tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Aku belum pernah menemui lelaki sepertimu sebelumnya", gumamnya dalam

tawa.

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Lelaki sepertiku...?"

"Polos, jujur dan tidak berusaha memanipulasiku", senyum Sasuke berubah

sensual," dan masih bisa tersipu sampai memerah di sekujur kulitnya,padahal

sudah berkali-kali kusentuh."

Kali ini Naruto hampir tersedak tehnya,dengan cepat diletakkannya cangkirnya

dan ditatapnya Sasuke dengan waspada. Lelaki itu juga sedang menyesap

kopinya, tapi mata hitamnya yang tajam itu menatap serius pada Naruto.

"Kau seperti kelinci yang terjebak ketakutan", gumam Sasuke sambil

menyipitkan matanya, "apakah cara bercintaku menyakitimu?"

Pipi Naruto langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang blak-blakan

itu,

"Ti...tidak, bukan begitu...saya...saya hanya belum...terbiasa..."

Naruto menelan ludah ketika Sasuke beranjak dari sofanya dan berdiri di depan

Naruto,lalu menarik Naruto berdiri dan langsung mencium bibirnya dengan

lembut,

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membuatmu terbiasa

bukan?", suara Sasuke berubah serak, lalu dengan cepat mengangkat Naruto

dan membawanya ke kamar.

.

.

Jam dua pagi, ketika Sasuke terbangun dan menyadari ada tubuh hangat dalam

pelukannya. Naruto berbaring meringkuk di dadanya, tubuhnya begitu mungil

hingga Sasuke merasa bisa meremukkannya dalam sekejap kalau dia mau.

Damn! Kadangkala karena Naruto begitu mungilnya jika dibandingkan dengan

tubuhnya yang tinggi besar, Sasuke seperti merasa sedang melakukan

pelecehan seksual pada anak di bawah umur.

Tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke mengelus punggung polos Naruto, dan dalam

tidurnya, Naruto bergumam tidak jelas, lalu meringkuk makin rapat ke dada

Sasuke.

Tidak! Mungkin ukuran tubuhnya seperti anak-anak, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar

tubuh lelaki dewasa. Sasuke tidak pernah merasa begitu bergairah sekaligus

begitu terpuaskan selain dengan Naruto. Tubuh mungil itu telah memberikan

kepuasan yang sangat dalam bagi Sasuke.

"Aku mungkin tak akan pernah melepaskanmu" guman Sasuke di kegelapan,

"kau milikku Naruto"

Seolah mendengar ancaman Sasuke di alam bawah sadarnya, alis Naruto

berkerut dan menggumam tak jelas.

Sasuke tertawa geli melihatnya, lalu dikecupnya dahi Naruto dengan lembut.

Anak kecil ini benar-benar tidak terduga, tidak disangka dia akan menyerah di

pelukan lelaki seperti ini.

"Gaa…ra"

Sasuke langsung menoleh secepat kilat ke arah Naruto, Apa? Tadi lelaki itu

bilang apa?!

"Gaara",

kali ini gumaman Naruto terdengar lebih jelas. Bahkan Sasuke melihat ada air

mata di sudut matanya.

Rahang Sasuke menegang karena marah, siapa lelaki yang disebut Naruto itu?

Kenapa dia tidak pernah mendengarnya? Dia sudah menyelidiki Naruto bukan?

Selama ini Naruto tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki manapun, dia bahkan masih

Pertama kali bercinta!

Dengan gusar Sasuke menghapus air mata di sudut mata Naruto, lalu

mengguncang tubuh Naruto pelan.

Dan mata lebar yang polos itu terbuka menatap Sasuke dengan bingung karena

dibangunkan tiba-tiba,

"Berani-beraninya kau!" desis Sasuke dengan tatapan membara, "Berani-beraninya

kau menyebut nama lelaki lain dan menangis untuknya di atas

ranjangku!"

Naruto benar-benar tidak siap ketika Sasuke menyerangnya dengan cumbuan

yang sangat hangat dan menggelora. Kali ini Sasuke berbeda dengan

biasanya,dia seperti...seperti membara, seolah olah tidak ditahan-tahan lagi,

ada apa? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Tapi Naruto sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi karena Sasuke sudah

menenggelamkan kesadarannya dengan cumbuan dan belaian jemarinya yang

sangat ahli. Sungguh nikmat...dan Naruto ahkirnya menyerah dalam pelukan

Sasuke.

.

.

Naruto terbangun sendirian di ranjang itu. Sasuke sudah tidak ada. Yah lelaki itu

mungkin sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali kembali kerumahnya sebelum berangkat ke

kantor. Dia kan punya rumah, tidak mungkin kan dia terus-terusan berada di

apartement ini?

Tapi entah mengapa Naruto merasa ada yang kosong, setelah beberapa kali dia

terbangun dengan Sasuke di sisinya, entah kenapa ada yang kurang saat dia

terbangun sendirian sekarang.

'_Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto? Kau hanyalah simpanannya, yang_

_dibelinya untuk memuaskan nafsunya! Jangan pernah berpikir macam-macam._

_Lagian masih ada Gaara yang harus kau cemaskan.'_

Sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan seprai, Naruto melangkah ke kamar

mandi, tubuhnya terasa agak nyeri, karena entah kenapa pagi tadi Sasuke

bercinta seolah-olah kesetanan dan tidak menahan-nahan diri.

Ketika mengaca dan menurunkan selimutnya Naruto mengernyit.

Dari Leher, dada sampai perutnya, semuanya penuh dengan bekas ciuman

Sasuke. Lelaki itu seolah sengaja meninggalkan jejak di mana-mana. Warnanya

merah di sekujur tubuh Naruto, dan Naruto yakin tak lama lagi akan berubah

menjadi ungu.

'_Dasar Sasuke! Siapapun yang melihat akan tahu kalau ini bekas ciuman, di_

_bagian dada bisa dia sembunyikan, tapi yang di leher?'_

Naruto belum pernah mendapatkan bekas ciuman seperti ini di tubuhnya

sebelumnya.

Percintaannya dengan Gaara selalu sopan dan tidak pernah sepanas itu sehingga

Gaara bisa meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di kulitnya. Tapi Naruto tahu bekas

ciuman seperti ini butuh beberapa hari untuk hilang.

'_Dasar Sasuke bodoh!' _ Gerutunya sambil mencari cari turtle neck yang dapat

menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke leher lalu memadankannya dengan blazer, lalu segera melangkah keluar,

'_jangan sampai dia terlambat ke kantor lagi.'_

Ketika berdiri di tepi jalan menanti kendaraan umum, Naruto merasakan

sengatan sakit yang tiba-tiba di kepalanya.

Aduh! Di saat seperti ini migrainnya kambuh. Tapi tentu saja hal itu terjadi, dia

belum sarapan, dan dia kurang tidur gara-gara Sasuke hampir tidak pernah

membiarkan tidur nyenyak tiap malam.

Dengan memaksakan diri Naruto naik ke dalam bus menuju kantornya.

.

.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali", salah seorang temannya memandang Naruto dengan

cemas ketika Naruto mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Tadi dia hampir terlambat

dan setengah berlari ke mesin absen.

Naruto memegang pipinya, memang terasa agak panas, apakah dia demam?

Dan kepalanya juga pusing sekali. Tapi tetap dipaksakannya tersenyum,

"Enggak apa-apa kok, mungkin karena belum sarapan, nanti setelah minum teh

hangat pasti agak baikan."

Tapi ternyata tidak, rasa pusing itu makin menusuk nusuk di kepalanya terasa

nyeri,bahkan untuk menolehkan kepalanya saja terasa sangat sakit, badannya

juga sama saja, rasanya nyeri di sekujur tubuh seperti habis dipukuli. Naruto

bertahan dengan tidak bergerak di kursinya, tapi rasa sakitnya makin tak

tertahankan,

"Naruto coba kesini sebentar, lihat draft pemasaran ini bagaimana menurutmu?",

salah seorang rekannya memanggilnya.

Dengan mengernyit Naruto mencoba berdiri, tubuhnya limbung sejenak, tapi dia

berdiri dan bertahan sambil berpegangan di tepi meja.

Lalu setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia melangkahkan kaki ke meja

rekannya. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa nyeri tak tertahankan menyerang kepalanya dan

semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

**To Be Continued ke chapter selanjutnya gaees~**

**.**

**.**

**Q : Dibuat M-preg ya?**

A : Iya liat aja ntar, bakalan beda kok sama m-preg remake yang lainnya

**Q : Mau dibuat berapa chapter?**

A : Sekitar 6-7 chapter, kalo gak 8 :v pokok sekitar segituanlah

**Q : Siapa sih nama tokoh asli karakternya? Di novel?**

A : Serena (Naruto), Damian (Sasuke), Freddy (Neji), Rafi (Gaara)

**Q : Ini ambil tempatnya dimana? Jepang atau Korea? Kok kemarin ada KorSelnya?**

A : jtk ambil di Jepang, soal KorSel kemarin lupa, karena ngedit dari hape dan sosmed sama war di facebook memenuhin notip. Jadi rada juling ngetiknya /.\ Maaf ya..

.

.

Maaf lagi soal typo sama kata yang nyelip-nyelip, kemarin gak sempat neliti lagi T.T Maaaf banget *bow* makasih banyak buat kalian yang ga sempet jtk bales satu-satu reviewnya, lagi mabok sama tugas. Bukannya sombong atau apa, tapi beneran ga sempat buat buka notip di email, tapi jtk sanga-sangat berterima kasih pada kalian karena mau luangin waktu buat review fanfic yang masih banyak tambalannya ini. Makasih banyak :* big hugs kalian semua ({}) makasih makasih dan maaf soal hal-hal yang bikin kalian rada ga enak bacanya.

Chapter ini lemonnya tersirat '-' belom bisa remake buat nulis utuh dan hot, tapi tenang chapter-chapter berikutnya bakal jtk usahain remake lemon biar rada hot dikit. Kelelep sama tugas, kalo apdetnya molor-molor juga ga enak sama readers. Tapi beneran chapter depan enggak tersirat lagi kayak ini, ini waktu colongan buat nulis sih #curcol harusnya ngerjain presentasi tapi nyolong buat ngeremake dikit '-'

Kalo uda beneran kelar kesibukan sama tugas, dan kelar nge-remake fanfic, jtk publish beberapa fanfic yang masih magang dilaptop. Kayak 'Hottie Daddy Pretty Son'nya SasuNaru, sama fanfic lainnya. -_- njir beneran bisa nerusin nulis dikit-dikit kalo malem Minggu doang :v ide numpuk-numpuk tapi gak ada waktu heoolll kezel banget -_-

Udah ah segini aja bacodnya '-') jangan lupa review lagi, asal jangan bash atau flame dengan kata-kata yang kurang terpelajar. Kritik saran masukan jtk terima, sepedes apapun asal sopan. Itu juga membangun jtk buat jadi lebih baek #eeaaa. Segitu dulu ya, sampai ketemu 2-3 hari lagi '-')/

_**So mind to review '-')/ ?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

_**[REMAKE] A Romantic Story About Naruto by Santhy Agatha**_

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Cast : Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara Sabaku and others

[**SASUNARU**]

Rated : M

.

Disclaimer : JTK me-remake novel yang nurut JTK pribadi bagus dan lumayan menyentuh dari Santhy Agatha. Jadi JTK bukan penjiplak atau plagiat, JTK hanya me-remake dan merubah sedikit menyesuaikan alur. Udah ijin sama yang punya novel ini, asalkan nama pengarang aslinya dicantumin itu gapapa. Kalian bisa baca versi aslinya di wattpad. Jadi ini cerita bukan milik JTK, JTK hanya me-remake doang. Dan sekali lagi JTK enggak plagiat.

Dan ini JTK remake jadi versi Yaoinya.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READING^^

**SEKALI LAGI INI YAOI, YAOI. COWOK SAMA COWOK. JADI JANGAN BASH ATAU FLAME KALO GAK SUKA CERITA/CHARANYA. GAK SUKA GAK USAH MAKSA BACA CUMAN DEMI FLAME. **

**Damai itu indah bro, seindah tonjolan selangkangannya Uchiha Sasuke. *digampar***

.

.

.

.

.

"Pingsan?!"

Sasuke setengah berteriak kepada Neji yang menyampaikan kabar itu

padanya,

"Kapan?! Dimana?!", Sasuke mulai berdiri dari balik meja besarnya.

Neji hanya duduk santai di sofa kulit hitam di ruangan kantor Sasuke, "Tadi

dalam perjalanan ke sini aku kan mengambil arsip di sebelah klinik, ada

keributan di luar, pria itu sedang digendong salah seorang rekannya ke klinik

dan di antar beberapa rekannya yang lain juga, dalam kondisi pingsan, dia pucat

sekali seperti kelelahan ", tambah Neji penuh arti.

"Digendong?", kali ini wajah Sasuke menegang karena marah, "laki-laki?"

Neji tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa menahan tawanya,

"Simpananmu pingsan dan kau meributkan siapa yang menggendongnya?",

Tawa Neji kembali terdengar tak peduli pada wajah Sasuke yang marah,

"Tentu saja laki-laki, mana mungkin perempuan?"

Sasuke mendengus marah dan hendak melangkah keluar ruangan, tapi Neji

berdiri dan menahannya,

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap tangan Neji yang menahan lengannya dengan marah,

"Tentu saja melihat Naruto!"

"Dan membuat kehebohan di luar? Seorang CEO perusahaan yang jarang terlihat

saking sibuknya, yang bahkan untuk berkonsultasi dengannya harus melalui

perjanjian temu yang sulit, tiba-tiba saja turun menjenguk seorang staff biasa?

Kuulangi seorang staff biasa, yang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya",

Neji menatap Sasuke tajam, "dan bahkan dengan wajah pucat pasi lebih

pucat dari yang pingsan kalau boleh kutambahkan", Neji mulai terkekeh geli.

Sasuke melotot marah padanya, tapi kemudian menarik napas dan tersenyum

skeptis,

"Kau benar, aku tak bisa", dengan pelan dia melangkah dan duduk di sofa.

Neji menuangkan minuman untuknya dari meja bar kecil dan memberikan

kepada Sasuke yang langsung menyesapnya.

"Kau tak pernah begitu sebelumnya Sasuke, dan tak kusangka kau sebegitu

perhatiannya kepada pemuda ini, kukira kau hanya menganggapnya tubuh

yang sudah kau beli?"

Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya, lalu menatap tajam Neji

"Dan tubuh yang kau katakan itu yang sekarang terbaring pingsan."

Neji tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke,

"Kemarin aku baru saja bilang kalau pemuda itu membuatmu lelah dan tidak

berkonsentrasi, ternyata kau berbuat lebih parah padanya", Neji tak dapat

menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar, "Kau apakan saja pemuda itu Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya bingung,

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa jadi begitu terobsesi kepadanya, kau

tahu...rasanya tidak ingin berhenti, aku ingin terus menerus menyentuhnya,

ingin terus menerus merasakannya...jadi tiap malam aku..aku.."

"Kau bermaksud bilang tiap malam kau hampir tidak pernah membiarkannya

tidur?", kali ini alis Neji berkerut.

Sasuke menghindari tatapan Neji,

"Aku baru beberapa hari bersamanya, aku masih belum merasa puas",

gumamnya tak Jelas.

Neji menarik napas dalam,

"Sasuke, aku tahu kau terbiasa dengan lelaki dewasa yang berpengalaman,

yang mungkin akan melayani marathon seksmu dengan senang hati kalau kau

mau, tapi ini, seorang pemuda tak berpengalaman, seharusnya kau lebih menahan dirimu."

"Aku tahu!", Sasuke menyela dengan keras, frustasi kepada dirinya sendiri,

"tapi...ah, kau tidak tahu rasanya Neji..."

"Betul aku tidak tahu, karena itulah aku tidak mengerti, kalau memang nafsumu

sebegitu besarnya, kenapa kau tidak mencari orang lain sebagai pelampiasan?

Orang lain yang lebih bisa mengimbangimu? Jadi kau tetap bisa menjaga

kondisi tubuh pemuda itu, tubuh yang kau beli seharga 300 juta", Neji

mengingatkannya.

"Ah ya...ya, bisakah kau jangan menyebutnya sebagai 'pemuda itu' atau 'tubuh

itu..? Dia punya nama Neji, namanya Naruto."

"Baiklah, Naruto ini, kalau kau tidak mau menyakitinya, seharusnya kau mencari

orang lain untuk mengimbangimu."

Sasuke mengernyit, orang lain? Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, kalau hasratnya

membuat tubuh Naruto lemah, dia seharusnya menyalurkannya kepada orang

lain, tapi. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan orang manapun, dia mau Naruto,

hanya Naruto yang membuat tubuhnya berhasrat sampai seperti ini,

"Tidak bisa kalau bukan dia Neji, kau tahu aku bukan maniak seks, bercinta

selama ini menjadi kebutuhan nomor duaku, bahkan aku selalu mementingkan

pekerjaan dibandingkan janji temuku dengan orang-orang itu, tapi Naruto...

Dia seperti ada magnet dalam tubuhnya yang mengubahku menjadi seperti ini"

Neji menarik napas,

"Kalau begitu, kau harus belajar menahan diri Sasuke dan lebih peka, kalau dia

terlihat lelah, jangan memaksakan kehendakmu."

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?",

gumam dokter Tsunade, janda berusia 33 tahun yang sangat cantik, yang

kebetulan adalah sahabat Sasuke juga, ketika melihat Sasuke masuk ke

ruangan klinik itu, suasana sudah sepi dan dokter Tsunade sudah mengusir rekan-rekan

kerja Naruto dari klinik itu,

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade,

"Kenapa kau langsung menuduhku seperti itu?", gumamnya pura-pura tersinggung.

Tsunade melirik ke arah Naruto yang tertidur pulas, tadi Naruto sempat bangun

dan Tsunade sengaja memberinya obat yang membuatnya mengantuk agar pemuda

itu bisa beristirahat,

"Seorang staff rendahan pingsan dan beberapa waktu kemudian sang CEO

perusahaan yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di klinik ini tiba-tiba

datang? Kau pikir ini kebetulan?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring,

"Setidaknya kecerdasanmu tidak berubah Tsunade",

Tsunade terkekeh pelan,

"Tentu saja aku sama sekali tidak menduga kalau pemuda itu ada hubungannya

denganmu, waktu memeriksa tubuhnya aku melihat bekas-bekas ciuman dari

leher sampai ke perut, lalu aku berfikir, lelaki brengsek mana yang membiarkannya sampai pingsan kelelahan begitu",

Tsunade mengangkat alisnya, " Dan tiba-tiba saja lelaki brengsek itu muncul."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya lalu terkekeh,

"Sayangnya kata-kata tajammu juga tidak berubah, yah aku memang lelaki

brengsek itu", Sasuke mengangkat bahu, lalu menatap ke arah Naruto yang

terbaring pucat di ranjang klinik itu, "Bagaimana kondisinya?", wajahnya

berubah serius.

Tsunade menarik napas,

"Aku tak mau bertanya apapun itu kehidupan pribadimu", Tsunade menatap tajam

ke arah Sasuke,"pemuda itu kelelahan, kurang tidur dan tekanan darahnya rendah

sekali, kondisi tubuhnya lemah dan karena itu dia demam, sepertinya gejala flu."

Sasuke mengernyitkan allisnya, menerima tatapan tajam Tsunade.

"Baik, baik semua salahku, Neji sudah mengatakannya padaku, sekarang

bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sendirian sebentar?"

Tsunade melirik ke arah pintu,

"Neji ada di luar? Bagaimana jika nanti ada karyawan yang kebetulan ke klinik?"

"Itulah gunanya Neji di luar, tapi kalau sampai terjadipun aku akan bilang

kalau aku sedang mencarimu meminta resep."

Tsunade mengangguk,

"Aku akan bergabung dengan Neji di luar, jangan berbuat macam-macam ya!"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ancaman Tsunade. Wanita itu adalah istri dari

sahabatnya, dan merekapun akhirnya bersahabat. Sayangnya suami Tsunade

meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis di jalan tol beberapa tahun lalu, sejak itu

Tsunade membentengi diri dengan mulut tajam dan sifatnya yang ketus, padahal

sebenarnya dia adalah wanita penyayang, sikap ketusnya itu tidak mempan pada

Sasuke dan Neji, Sasuke melirik keluar, seandainya saja Tsunade bisa melirik

Neji, bagus sekali kalau sahabat-sahabatnya itu bersatu. Sasuke terkekeh dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Dengan langkah pelan Sasuke melangkah ke tepi ranjang berdiri di samping

Naruto yang tertidur pulas,

'_Benar, wajahnya pucat sekali, kenapa Sasuke tidak menyadarinya dari semalam?'_

Tangan Sasuke menyentuh dahi Naruto, pemuda ini demam! Badannya panas

sekali... hati Sasuke melecos melihatnya.

"Jadi kau ingin mengantar pulang Naruto?",

Tsunade tiba-tiba bersuara di pintu dengan agak keras, sengaja memberi

peringatan kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menjauh dan berdiri di depan meja kerja Tsunade.

Pintu terbuka dan salah seorang laki-laki, rekan kerja Naruto tapi Sasuke lupa

namanya, masuk membawa tas Naruto yang tertinggal di ruangannya, disusul

oleh Tsunade dan Neji di belakangnya.

Rekan kerja Naruto itu tampak sangat kaget mengetahui Sasuke, CEO

perusahaan yang hanya pernah dia lihat dari foto, sekarang berdiri langsung di

depannya, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi,

"Aaaa...aaandaa...", lelaki itu bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata karena

kagetnya, Sasuke menatap sekilas seolah tak peduli,

"Ya, Saya memang benar Sasuke", dipasangnya ekspresi paling dingin,

"Saya ada urusan dengan dokter Tsunade, tapi silahkan selesaikan urusan anda

dulu, saya bisa menunggu."

"Dia hanya ingin menjemput rekannya yang pingsan dan mengantarkannya

pulang Sasuke",

Neji menyela di belakang Tsunade tapi matanya menatap Sasuke penuh

peringatan.

'_Pulang?' _Sasuke mengernyit, tapi Naruto kan sekarang tinggal di apartement

mewah yang dia belikan, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan pemuda mengantar Naruto

pulang!

"Saa ...saya hanya sebentar, saya akan mengangkat Naruto dan mengantar

pulang, kebetulan saya ada janji temu dengan kilen di dekat tempat kostnya jadi

sekalian, mohon maaf, silahkan dokter jika ada urusan dengan Mr, Sasuke"

lelaki cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuh tak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam

Sasuke, memang benar gosip yang beredar, Mr. Sasuke CEO mereka ini

terkenal sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan, bahkan aslinya lebih menakutkan,

wajahnya sangat rupawan tapi aura membunuh disekelilingnya sangat kental.

Sasuke masih terpaku di situ, tempat kost? Si bodoh ini pasti masih mengira

Naruto masih tinggal di tempat kostnya yang lama. Dan.. Apa yang dilakukan

lelaki itu ? Dia menyentuh tubuh Naruto ?!

Sasuke hampir menyeberangi ruangan untuk menepiskan tangan lelaki yang

mencoba menggendong Naruto ketika Suara Tsunade menyela dengan cepat,

menyadari gawatnya situasi yang terjadi,

"Jangan!", perintahnya membuat lelaki itu meletakkan tubuh Naruto kembali dan

menatap Tsunade penuh tanda tanya,

"aku memberi obat tidur untuknya supaya dia bisa beristirahat, kalau kau

pulangkan dia ke kostnya dalam kondisi seperti itu, siapa yang akan

menjaganya nanti? Lebih baik biarkan dia beristirahat dan tidur di sini dulu"

lelaki menyadari kebenaran perkataan dokter Tsunade dan cepat-cepat

menyetujuinya. Lagipula dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini.

Sang CEO hanya berdiri membatu di sudut ruangan tapi tatapan matanya

mengerikan, seperti akan membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong!

Ah, mungkin dia hanya sedang tidak enak badan, pemuda berusaha menenangkan

dirinya, lalu mengangguk,

"Baiklah saya akan meninggalkannya dulu, nanti kalau dia sadar saya akan

menjemputnya lagi" gumamnya sambil meletakkan tas Naruto di kursi dan

hampir melonjak kaget ketika Sasuke berseru dalam bahasa asing yang tidak

dimengertinya,

Tsunade agak menahan senyum karena dia tahu arti kata-kata Sasuke, 'Langkahi

dulu mayatku', itu artinya

"Tidak usah, biar aku yang mengantarnya sekalian pulang nanti"

lelaki mengangguk, sebenarnya dia ingin membantah, dia ingin mengantar

Naruto, sebenarnya sejak dulu dia sudah suka pada Naruto tetapi belum berani

mengungkapkannya karena Naruto terlihat begitu tertutup, kejadian ini

dianggapnya sebagai kesempatan mendekati Naruto, tapi mengingat aura tak

nyaman di ruangan ini, lelaki memutuskan menyerah, mungkin lain kali, putusnya

Lalu melangkah ke luar setelah mengangguk pada semuanya, tak bisa menahan

untuk mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari situ.

"Sangat posesif sekali huh? Sepertinya dia sangat berarti bagi kehidupanmu akhir-akhir ini Sasu," Tsunade menyindir Sasuke pelan. Mereka kembali hanyut dalam keheningan.

"Aku yang akan membawanya pulang", Sasuke bergumam memecah keheningan.

"Kau ada rapat satu jam lagi Sasuke", sela Neji tajam.

"Batalkan, mereka akan menyesuaikan jadwalnya denganku"

Tsunade dan Neji hanya bisa berpandangan, lalu mengangkat bahu. Tidak akan bisa menolak jika sudah berhadapan dengan sifat keras kepala Sasuke.

.

.

Ketika Naruto membuka mata dia sudah ada di ranjangnya, mengenakan salah

satu piyama sutra hitam milik Sasuke, lelaki itu sedang duduk di ranjang di

sebelahnya,bersila dengan menghadap notebooknya, wajahnya serius sekali.

Naruto merasa pusingnya sudah hilang, tapi rasa nyeri di tubuhnya belum hilang

juga, sepertinya dia masih demam.

Seolah merasakan gerakan Naruto, Sasuke menoleh, dan tersenyum.

"Tadi aku mencari piyama untukmu, ternyata kau tak punya piyama ataupun

baju tidur ya? Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya karena aku selalu menelanjangimu

sebelum tidur"

Wajah Naruto memerah, bisa bisanya Sasuke memilih kata-kata itu sebagai

kalimat sapaan pembukanya. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan kalimat semacam itu. Ah, belum terbiasa.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba sudah di rumah? Jam berapa ini?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya,

"Kau tidak tahu? Tadi pagi kau pingsan lalu dokter Tsunade menyuntikmu dengan

obat yang membuatmu tidur, tapi aku harus mengajukan komplain karena

sepertinya dosisnya terlalu besar, kau tertidur hampir sepuluh jam...sekarang

sudah jam delapan malam"

Naruto terperangah,

"Jam delapan malam?"

Sasuke tersenyum,

"Besok-besok kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan jangan memaksakan diri untuk

masuk, kau sangat merepotkanku, aku terpaksa pulang setengah hari untuk

menjagamu"

Wajah Naruto memucat, dia telah mengganggu kesibukan Sasuke! Padahal

lelaki itu punya jadwal yang sangat padat dan terpaksa meninggalkannya hanya

gara-gara dia pingsan.

"Ma...maafkan aku...", suara Naruto terdengar lemah, penuh penyesalan.

"Sudah merepotkanmu.." sambungnya pelan.

Sasuke menoleh mendengar nada suara Naruto, lalu menutup notebooknya dan

meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang,

"Aku tidak memarahimu, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak mengambil cuti", dengan

lembut Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di dahi Naruto, "sudah mendingan, tadi

kau panas sekali tahu, aku sampai mengkompresmu dengan air es"

Naruto memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan Sasuke yang sejuk di dahinya,

kenapa lelaki ini begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian? Sudah lama sekali rasanya

sejak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal,

Naruto selalu berjuang sendirian, tidak pernah sama sekali mengijinkan dirinya

menjadi lemah. Sekarang, perhatian yang begitu lembut dari Sasuke entah

kenapa membuat dadanya sesak,

"Kau sudah bisa minum obatnya? Dokter Tsunade membawakan obat untuk kau

minum, tunggu sebentar",

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar kamar,tak lama kemudian

dia kembali membawa nampan, meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang dan

membantu Naruto duduk,

"Kau harus makan dulu sebelum minum obat",

Aroma kuah yang sangat menggoda itu benar benar membuat air liur menetes,

Naruto menoleh ke atas nampan yang diletakkan di pangkuannya, semangkuk

sup jagung dan daging yang masih panas dengan aroma yang sangat enak,

"Itu bukan bubur ayam, jadi kuharap kau tidak memuntahkannya", ada nada geli

dalam suara Sasuke,

Mau tak mau Naruto tersenyum karena ternyata Sasuke masih teringat

percakapan mereka kemarin. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke mengingat segelintir percakapan kecil mereka.

Dengan pelan dia berusaha mengangkat sendok sup itu, tapi Sasuke

menahannya,

"Aku suapi", gumamnya sambil mengambil sendok itu.

Wajah Naruto memerah canggung, tapi ketika Sasuke mengarahkan sendok itu

ke mulutnya ahkirnya dia membuka mulutnya pelan. Rasanya canggung, disuapi oleh orang yang dalam sedetik bisa bertemperamen kasar dan ganas serta liar seperti binatang buas. Lalu detik berikutnya berubah menjadi anjing pudel kecil yang menggemaskan.

Dengan tenang Sasuke menyuapi Naruto, setelah selesai dia meletakkan

mangkuk kosong itu ke sebelah ranjang,

"Ada yang menempel di bibirmu", tanpa disangka Sasuke mendekatkan

wajahnya, lalu menjilat sudut bibir Naruto dengan lembut, "sekarang sudah

bersih", Sasuke terkekeh melihat wajah Naruto yang merah padam.

"Te...terimakasih" gumam Naruto terbata-bata.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke meraih pundak Naruto dan menciumnya, ciuman yang

sangat dalam dan membakar, seolah-olah ingin melumat bibir Naruto sampai

habis. Lidahnya menari-nari di rongga mulur Naruto, merasakan sebanyak mungkin goa hangat jajahannya itu, lama sekali Sasuke mencium Naruto, sampai napas mereka berdua terengah-engah ketika Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya,

"Sama-sama", gumam Sasuke dengan parau kemudian, "kalau begitu minum

obatmu, setelah itu kau harus tidur lagi."

Dengan patuh Naruto berbaring lagi di ranjang dan membiarkan Sasuke

menyelimutinya.

Lelaki itu lalu duduk di ranjang di samping Naruto dan menyalakan notebooknya

lagi, lalu mulai tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

Naruto termenung agak lama, Sasuke tidak menyentuhnya malam ini, tetapi

lelaki ini tetap bermalam di apartement ini untuk merawatnya. Ternyata di balik

sikap kejam dan arogannya, Masih ada sisi baik di jiwanya.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Naruto kembali tertidur lelap.

.

.

Paginya dia terbangun dengan kondisi demam yang lebih parah, sepertinya

pertahanan tubuhnya sedang berperang melawan virus yang menyerang tubuhnya,

Sasuke sedang mengenakan dasinya, tapi dia segera menghampiri Naruto yang

mengerang karena panas tubuhnya tak tertahankan,

Dengan cemas, dia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Naruto, astaga! Panas sekali,

dengan cepat dia meraih handphonenya dan memencet nomor Tsunade dengan panik,

dijelaskannya secara terperinci tentang kondisi Naruto, lalu diletakkannya

termometer di tubuh Naruto sesuai instruksi Tsunade,

"39 derajat!", Sasuke berteriak tanpa sadar, "Tsunade ! Dia panas sekali, kenapa

obat yang kau berikan kemarin tidak membuat kondisinya membaik?!"

Didengarnya instruksi-instruksi Tsunade di seberang sana,

"Baik! Akan kuminumkan lagi, apa? Menyeka seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin?

Oke, kapan kau bisa kesini untuk mengecek kondisinya? Aku takut dia harus

dibawa ke rumah sakit, baik...baik, kutunggu!"

Sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraan, lalu memencet nomor-nomor lain, menelpon

Neji dan jajaran direksinya, lalu memberikan serentetan instruksi pekerjaan

sebelum menutup telephon.

Dengan pelan dilonggarkan dasinya, dan digulungnya lengan kemejanya, lalu dia

berusaha mengguncang tubuh Naruto,

"Bangun Naruto, kau harus mandi, badanmu panas sekali."

Jawaban Naruto hanya berupa erangan tak jelas dan seperti kesakitan, tentu

saja, pemuda ini badannya sangat panas!

Sasuke melepas kancing piyama Naruto pelan-pelan lalu melepas piyama itu,

sampai Naruto telanjang. Kulit pemuda itu memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang

panas, dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke kamar mandi,

meletakkannya ke bathtub, lalu menyalakan keran air dingin.

Tubuh Naruto langsung berjingkat ketika air dingin mengenai tubuhnya, tapi

Sasuke menahan,

"Dingin", erang Naruto dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

"Tidak apa-apa,tahan,nanti kau akan kuselimuti", bujuk Sasuke lembut

Setelah selesai Sasuke mengeringkan tubuh Naruto lalu memakaikan piyamanya

yang lain untuknya, dan mengangkat Naruto kembali ke tempat tidur,lalu

menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tebal. Setelah itu dia memaksa Naruto

meminum obat yang rasanya pahit dan dengan lembut meminumkan air

untuknya.

Dalam kondisi setengah sadar, Naruto mengamati keadaan Sasuke, kemejanya

setengah basah dengan dasi yang sudah dilepas dan beberapa kancing yang

terbuka sementara jasnya tergeletak begitu saja di sofa,

"Kau...ti..dak ..ke kan..tor?", tanya Naruto lemah.

Sasuke yang sedang membuka kancing kemeja dan melepaskan kemejanya

yang basah menoleh dan tersenyum tipis,

"Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini sendirian?"

"Aa...aaku tidak mau...merepotkan...mu", gumam Naruto lagi, "i..ni cuma

demam bia..sa..nanti juga sembuh"

Sasuke mengganti kemejanya dengan t-shirt santai,lalu duduk di tepi ranjang,

"Kau sekarang milikku Naruto, kau tanggung jawabku, kalau terjadi apa-apa

denganmu,aku juga yang akan kesusahan bukan?", gumamnya lembut tapi

penuh makna.

Wajah Naruto memerah,dan memalingkan wajah, tapi itu membuat Sasuke

tidak dapat menahan diri, sikapnya terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan, diraihnya dagu Naruto menghadapnya, tubuhnya setengah menindih tubuh Naruto, lalu dilumatnya bibir Naruto dengan dalam dan penuh gairah, nafas mereka menjadi panas.

Dan Sasuke hampir kehilangan kendali diri, dengan sekuat tenaga diangkatnya

bibirnya, napasnya terangah-engah. Tubuhnya menegang, berteriak ingin

dipuaskan kebutuhannya, tapi Sasuke menahan diri.

Demi Tuhan ! Pemuda ini sedang sakit!

Naruto merasakan gairah Sasuke yang bangkit, semalam lelaki ini menahan diri

untuk tidak menyentuhnya, padahal Naruto tahu Sasuke punya kebutuhan fisik

yang sangat besar. Melihat lelaki ini menahan diri sampai menggertakkan gigi

menyentuh hati Naruto.

Tanggannya menyentuh pipi Sasuke, tak disangka Sasuke langsung

memejamkan mata menempelkan pipinya

"Tidak apa-apa", gumam Naruto lembut.

Mata itu terbuka bagaikan api biru yang menyala-nyala,

"Kau sedang sakit!" geramnya.

Naruto tersenyum lalu merangkulkan lengannya ke leher Sasuke,

"Tidak apa-apa."

Dan Sasuke menyerah pada gairahnya, sambil mengerang dilumatnya bibir

Naruto lagi, dan mereka pun tenggelam dalam gairah yang panas.

Panas tubuh Naruto karena demam, menyatu dengan panas tubuh Sasuke

karena gairah, tubuh mereka menyatu ketika Sasuke menghujamkan dirinya

dengan lembut, mengerang karena merindukan kenikmatan itu, kenikmatan

ketika tubuh Naruto yang selembut sutra melingkupinya, meremas

kejantanannya, membuatnya melayang.

"Akh…Sasuke..mmhh" Naruto mengerang tak jelas kebingungan. Antara tubuhnya yang lemas dan paans yang diberikan Sasuke secara bertubi-tubi. Lolongan gairah yang membuatnya benar-benar lupa daratan. Hujaman-hujaman Sasuke, serta bibir yang lihai itu membuat otaknya seperti komputer hang. Blank tanpa isi.

"Naruu..sshh.." Sasuke mendesis ketika gelombang kenikmatan secara bertubi-tubi menghantamnya. Ia benar, Naruto bisa membuat dirinya mati dalam kenikmatan yang memabukkan. Lubang Naruto seperti tempat yang pas untuknya, dan hanya tercipta untuknya. Benar-benar hangat, ketat dan arghh..sisanya tidak bisa dideskripsikan oleh kata-kata.

Mereka terus bergumul memanaskan ranjang dengan kobaran api muda. Suara itu bersahutan dan terpantul dari tembk kamar tempat mereka saling membunuh satu sama lain dalam kenikmatan. Beberapa hujaman terakhir, Naruto mengejang kuat, bibirnya mengukir teriakan tanpa suara dan eksresi. Kedutan dan remasan yang mengantarkan Sasuke menuju tempat putih terindah. Dimana orang-orang menyebutnya dengan orgasme.

Sasuke tidak pernah kehilangan kontrol sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah tidak bisa

menahan dirinya untuk bercinta dengan seseorang. Tidak pernah.

Sampai dia bertemu Naruto. Pemuda ini menjungkir balikkan dunianya.

Mengancamnya akan kehilangan kendali diri. Dan Sasuke tahu dia sudah tidak

bisa melepaskan dirinya lagi.

.

.

_**To be continued.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Q : Kenapa Sasu sama Naru enggak saling manggil Teme atau Dobe?**_

A : Di chapter depan mereka uda manggil itu. Ini masih chapter awal, gak mungkin mereka amnggil kayak gitu. Setidaknya leebih dari proses pengenalan dolo baru saling panggil mesra.

_**Q : Kok banyak kesalahan sama typo? Harusnya dikoreksi dulu, dan dibaca lagi sebelum dipublish. Biar kami enggak kehilangan mood,**_

A : *bungkukin badan* maaf banget, jtk ngeremakenya ini nyempetin juga. Jadi kadang juga meleng pas ngoreksinya dan beberapa yang kelewat. Maaf banget ya~

_**Q : Kenapa chapter ini pelit banget ceritanya cuman dikit?**_

A : Senin atau minggu malem publish lagi. Hari ini jtk publish 3 fanfic -_- jadi ya agak berbagi *digeplak*

_**So, mind to review again?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

_**[REMAKE] A Romantic Story About Naruto by Santhy Agatha**_

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Cast : Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara Sabaku and others

[**SASUNARU**]

Rated : M

.

Disclaimer : JTK me-remake novel yang nurut JTK pribadi bagus dan lumayan menyentuh dari Santhy Agatha. Jadi JTK bukan penjiplak atau plagiat, JTK hanya me-remake dan merubah sedikit menyesuaikan alur. Udah ijin sama yang punya novel ini, asalkan nama pengarang aslinya dicantumin itu gapapa. Kalian bisa baca versi aslinya di wattpad. Jadi ini cerita bukan milik JTK, JTK hanya me-remake doang. Dan sekali lagi JTK enggak plagiat.

Dan ini JTK remake jadi versi Yaoinya.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READING^^

**SEKALI LAGI INI YAOI, YAOI. COWOK SAMA COWOK. JADI JANGAN BASH ATAU FLAME KALO GAK SUKA CERITA/CHARANYA. GAK SUKA GAK USAH MAKSA BACA CUMAN DEMI FLAME. **

**Damai itu indah bro, seindah tonjolan selangkangannya Uchiha Sasuke. *digampar***

.

.

.

.

.

'_Julukan bajingan menjijikkan saja belum pantas untukku.'_ Sasuke merenung sambil menatap Naruto yang terbaring telanjang,tertidur pulas berbantalkan lengannya.

'_Obatnya mungkin sudah bereaksi, atau dia kelelahan gara-gara perbuatanmu dasar bajingan!'_ Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tega-teganya dia memuaskan nafsunya atas tubuh Naruto yang sedang sakit!

Tapi kelembutan Naruto saat membisikkan kalimat "tidak apa-apa" benar benar membuatnya lepas kendali. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, dia tidak boleh lepas kendali lagi! Dengan lembut diletakkannya kepala Naruto di bantal,dan diselimutinya tubuh telanjang Naruto dengan selimut tebal. Saat itulah bel apartementnya berbunyi, Sasuke mengernyit lalu meraih jubah tidurnya yang tersampir di kursi.

Ketika melihat dari lubang di atas pintu,dia melihat Tsunade dan Neji berdiri disana,dengan enggan dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan berkacak pinggang di pintu yang terbuka,

"Kenapa kalian bisa datang berdua disini?" tanyanya curiga. Tsunade mengangkat alisnya,

"Sungguh penyambutan tamu yang tidak sopan, kau kan yang meminta aku datang?"

Sasuke menatap Tsunade sekilas lalu menatap Neji yang sedang tersenyum,

"Dan kau? Kenapa kemari?"

Neji hanya menunjukkan setumpuk berkas kepada Sasuke. Sambil menarik napas panjang Sasuke membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan masuk,

"Silahkan masuk kalau begitu. Neji, ijinkan aku berganti pakaian yang pantas sebelum melihat berkas-berkas itu, oya Tsunade, Naruto masih tidur."

"Tidak hanya tidur kurasa", Tsunade memandang penampilan Sasuke yang acak-acakan

dengan tatapan mencela. Dan ketika Sasuke tidak membantah melainkan hanya tersenyum kecut, matanya membelalak tidak percaya,

"Maksudmu...kau..?", Tsunade kehilangan kata-kata, "Astaga Sasuke tidak kusangka kau menjadi maniak seks separah itu sampai tega-teganya meminta pemuda yang sedang sakit untuk melayanimu!", serunya blak-blakkan, "Mana dia? Aku harusnya merekomendasikan dia dirawat di rumah sakit, bukannya disini, kalau disini bersamamu sepertinya dia bukannya sembuh malahan tambah parah!"

Neji tampak tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran dua orang di depannya, dia sibuk melihat-lihat ruangan apartement itu,

"Wah, apartement yang bagus...mungkin aku bisa beli satu disini ", Gumamnya santai. Ia tampak menikmati detail apartemen yang dibeli Sasuke.

Sasuke melotot ke arahnya, lalu dengan sebal melangkah ke kamar, Tsunade mengikutinya. Naruto sedang tertidur pulas saat Tsunade mendekat ke arahnya, dan menyentuh dahinya,

"Panasnya seperti api, mungkin aku harus membawa sample darahnya ke Lab untuk memastikan dia tidak terkena demam berdarah...",

Tsunade mengernyit menyadari Naruto telanjang di balik selimutnya, "Aku masih tidak habis pikir kau menidurinya pada saat seperti ini...aku tak tahu dia siapamu Sasuke. Oke bussiness is bussiness, setahuku kau masih berpacaran dengan Karin dan sekarang tiba-tiba kau sudah tinggal serumah dengan karyawanmu sendiri..."

"Tidak tinggal serumah,aku tinggal di rumahku sendiri, apartemen ini kubelikan untuknya."

Tsunade mengangkat alisnya,

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu berapa malam kau di rumahmu sendiri dan berapa lama kau tidur disini?", dengan cekatan, Tsunade memeriksa Kondisi Naruto dan menyiapkan suntikan dari tas kerjanya untuk mengambil sample darah Naruto.

Sementara itu Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade, "Kau benar", Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Sejak tidur bersamanya pertama kali, aku tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur sendirian lagi tiap malam"

"Bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa menjalin hubungan? Seingatku tingkat peluang pertemuan antara sang CEO dan staff biasa sangat kecil. Sebenarnya sampai sekarangpun aku masih bertanya-tanya Sasuke, Neji juga tidak mau menjelaskan apapun, kukira..."

"Bukan urusanmu Tsunade, tidak ada yang aneh dalam hubungan ini, dua orang setuju untuk saling memenuhi kebutuhan itu saja, dan aku menolak menjawab apapun kepadamu", Sasuke menjawab dengan tajam.

Tsunade mengangkat bahu lalu melanjutkan memeriksa Naruto lalu menuliskan resep.

"Diagnosa awal hanya flu biasa, tapi lebih lanjut menunggu hasil tes darah. Aku akan menuliskan resep obat dan antibiotiknya. Tiga hari sekali Sasuke, dan ingat, dia harus istirahat. Tahan nafsumu, jika kau tidak bisa menahannya, cari orang lain."

.

.

Naruto terbangun dengan rasa mual dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. ketika dia membuka matanya, dia melihat perempuan yang sangat familiar di duduk di ranjang sebelahnya,

"Dokter Tsunade?" Tsunade tersenyum,

"Yah, Sasuke memintaku datang memeriksamu. Dia dan Neji, para lelaki sedang membicarakan masalah bisnis di ruang depan dan aku memutuskan menunggumu sadar di sini, bagaimana kondisimu?"

Naruto berusaha keras mengeluarkan suaranya,

"Mual...pa...nas..", gumamnya serak,

Tsunade memegang dahi Naruto, panasnya seperti api,

"Kemari, aku akan membantumu meminum obat." dengan cekatan Tsunade membantu Naruto meminumkan obatnya, lalu membaringkan Naruto lagi dan merapikan selimutnya. Keduanya menyadari bahwa Naruto telanjang di balik selimutnya, wajah Naruto langsung merah padam. Tsunade menatap Naruto penuh pengertian.

" Dia memang kadang kadang sangat egois,kau tahu, terbiasa menjadi bos sejak dia lahir. Dia bisa dibilang masih keturunan aristokrat dari keluarga berpengaruh di Jerman, sejak dulu dia sudah terbiasa keinginannya dipenuhi...", Tsunade mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kau tahu, saat pertama mengenalnya aku sangat tidak menyukainya"

Naruto tersenyum malu-malu,

"Saya juga ", jawabnya pelan.

Tsunade tertawa mendengarnya,

"Tapi walau pun begitu kau tidak boleh menuruti kemauannya seperti itu, kau berhak menolak, kau tahu itu kan?"

Sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab, Sasuke, yang entah kapan sudah berada di ruangan itu berdehem keras, dengan sengaja.

"Tsunade, bukannya kau harus segera membawa sample darah itu ke lab?", gumam Sasuke datar, tapi matanya memperingatkan. Tsunade tersenyum miring, lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Naruto,

"Sepertinya dokter sudah diusir, obatnya ada di meja Sasuke beserta cara pakai, kutinggalkan resep kalau-kalau obatnya habis, besok aku akan mengabarimu tentang hasil labnya".

Tsunade mengangguk pada Naruto mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan pergi, pada saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke di pintu keluar, dia menatap tajam,

"Ingat Sasuke, dia harus istirahat kalau mau sembuh", gumamnya tegas sebelum melangkah pergi. Sasuke menatap pintu yang tertutup di belakangnya lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Naruto,

"Kadang-kadang aku merasa dia masih membenciku sampai sekarang." Naruto tersenyum lemah pada Sasuke yang menuang segelas air dari teko di meja samping ranjang,

"Apakah kau haus ? ayo, aku akan membantumu minum." Dengan cekatan Sasuke membantu Naruto duduk, beberapa kali selimut melorot dari dada Naruto, hingga Naruto harus mencengkeramnya, tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya, sama sekali tidak melirik ketelanjangan Naruto, rupanya laki-laki itu bertekad untuk membiarkan Naruto beristirahat.

Setelah membantunya minum, Sasuke menyentuh dahi Naruto dengan lembut, dan mengernyit karena badannya sangat panas,

"Maaf", Naruto tiba-tiba merasa bersalah, dia jarang sakit, tapi kali ini sekalinya sakit sangat parah sehingga harus bergantung pada belas kasihan Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke melembut,

"Minta maaf karena sakit ?", Sasuke menarik napas, "kau benar-benar pemuda aneh", Sasuke tersenyum miris, "Oke, obat itu akan membuatmu mengantuk, aku akan memesan makanan, jadi begitu bangun kau bisa makan."

Naruto mengernyit mendengar kata makan karena dia merasa sangat mual, Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tegas seperti seorang ayah memarahi anaknya,

"Kau harus makan, jika tidak makan kau tidak akan segera sembuh dan jika kau tidak segera sembuh kau tidak akan bisa melayaniku", gumamnya tegas, tapi tetap saja membuat Naruto merona dengan perkataannya yang teralu vulgar. "Tidurlah", lalu lelaki itu berbalik dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Naruto meringkuk dibalik selimut, obat itu membuatnya nyaman dan mengantuk, sangat mengantuk.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang, dan mengamati Naruto, panasnya sudah agak turun dan pemuda itu tidur seperti bayi, entah kenapa dan sejak kapan dia merasa kalau pemuda ini menjadi begitu penting baginya. Mungkin karena kedekatan mereka selama ini, Sasuke tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain sedekat dengan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba bunyi getaran disamping ranjang mengejutkan Sasuke, ponsel kecil itu bergetar dan Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, ponsel milik Naruto? Dia baru pertama melihatnya, karena Naruto tidak pernah menggunakannya di depannya.

Dan yang terlintas pertama kali di otak Sasuke ketika melihat ponsel itu adalah, dia harus membelikan Naruto ponsel yang lebih baik. Ponsel itu terus bergetar, rupanya penelpon di seberang sana tidak mau menyerah, Sasuke meraih ponsel itu karena tidak mau getarannya mengganggu Naruto yang sedang tertidur lelap.

'_Suster Sakura?' _Sasuke mengernyit membaca nama penelepon di ponsel itu, sebelum mengangkatnya,

"Naruto?", suara diseberang telephone langung menyahut cemas, "Maafkan aku karena menelepone,aku cemas karena kau sudah dua hari tidak kemari dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali darimu, padahal kau tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun, apakah kau baik baik saja?"

Jeda sejenak, Sasuke ragu untuk bersuara, tetapi kemudian dia bersuara,

"Maaf, Naruto sedang tidur", ketika Sasuke bersuara, dia mendengar suara terkesiap diseberang sana, sepertinya lawan bicaranya sangat terkejut mendengar dia yang menyahut,

"Oh...maaf...", suster Sakura tampak kehilangan kata-kata.

"Naruto sedang sakit, dua hari ini dia demam tinggi, mungkin besok saya akan memberitahunya kalau anda menelepon", lanjut Sasuke tenang dan tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya, tentu saja dia tidak berniat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, baiklah, terimakasih", suara diseberang terdengar sangat gugup, lalu telephone ditutup dengan begitu cepat sehingga Sasuke mengernyit.

'_Ada yang aneh, wanita diseberang itu memang kaget mendengar suaranya, tetapi tidak ada kesan bertanya-tanya mendengar suara Sasuke yang menjawab telephone. Apakah wanita diseberang itu mengetahui siapa Sasuke ? Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan datang setiap hari dan tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun? Datang kemana? Untuk apa?'_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepala Sasuke dan membuatnya menyadari bahwa dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Naruto.

.

.

Tsunade sedang duduk di bar bersama dengan Neji, lalu mengernyit,

"Menurutmu apakah bos kita itu sudah main hati?" Neji menyesap minumannya,

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pemuda tan itu, Naruto"

Hening sejenak dan Neji menyesap minumannya lagi,

"Menurutku Sasuke sudah gila", gumamnya dengan nada tidak setuju,"Dia sudah bertindak di luar kehati-hatiannya yang biasa menyangkut pemuda itu." Tsunade menolehkan kepalanya ke Neji dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu,

"Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan hubungan mereka, menurutku Sasuke menyimpan perasaan yang dalam..."

"Ralat, nafsu yang dalam", sela Neji, "Sasuke sudah merasakan nafsu yang dalam ketika melihat pemuda itu pertama kalinya dan menginginkannya. Dan pemuda itu, Naruto, dia memanfaatkan itu dengan menjual dirinya kepada Sasuke", gumamnya jijik.

Tsunade mengernyit lagi,

"Naruto tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang sengaja menjual dirinya"

"Dia menjual dirinya seharga tiga ratus juta. Aku sendiri yang membuatkan kontrak perjanjian jual beli yang konyol itu, setelah itu Sasuke masih membelikan apartemen untuk tempat dia tinggal, dan bahkan berencana melunasi hutang pemuda itu yang hampir 40juta di perusahaan, aku sudah menasehatinya kalau dia mulai berlebihan, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia seperti orang tidak waras,", gumam Neji frustasi.

Tsunade merenung dengan serius, tiga ratus juta? Itu uang yang tidak sedikit untuk pemuda seumuran Naruto. Dan dia juga berhutang 40 juta di perusahaan, sungguh pengeluaran fantastis untuk pemuda dengan penampilan sederhana seperti Naruto,

"Menurutmu untuk apa uang itu? Kalau untuk bermewah-mewah sepertinya tidak mungkin, pemuda itu tinggal di tempat kost sederhana, pakaian dan barang-barangnya

tidak ada yang bermerk, dia juga selalu naik kendaraan umum ke kantor", gumam Tsunade pelan.

Neji menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya,

"Untuk seorang dokter perusahaan, tampaknya kau tahu banyak" Tsunade tertawa pelan,

"Tentu saja, aku banyak berhubungan dengan karyawan kau tahu. Neji, tampaknya kau tidak boleh terlalu berprasangka dulu pada Naruto", Tsunade berubah serius, "Sasuke bukan orang bodoh, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dimanfaatkan, kecuali dia melakukannya dengan sukarela"

"Dia mabuk kepayang, lelaki yang mabuk kepayang tidak akan menggunakan akal sehatnya, dan kalau hal itu mulai keterlaluan, aku sendiri yang akan memperingatkan Naruto", gumam Neji dengan penuh tekat.

Tsunade diam saja, memahami betapa dalamnya rasa persahabatan antara Neji dan Sasuke, dan betapa Neji sangat ingin menjaga sahabatnya itu. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, sesuatu tentang Naruto, pemuda itu terasa familiar tetapi Tsunade tidak bisa mengingatnya, kapan? Dimana?

.

.

Naruto mulai sembuh, meskipun dia belum bekerja, Sasuke tidak mengijinkannya. Laki-laki itu bersikeras bahwa Naruto belum boleh bekerja, dan dia memerintahkan dokter Tsunade menghubungi langsung atasan Naruto sehingga tidak masuknya Naruto selama empat hari ini tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Well, besok dia harus masuk, dia sudah sehat, itu hanya flu biasa dan dengan perawatan Sasuke yang sengat intensif disertai dengan obat dari dokter Tsunade yang sangat manjur, dia sudah merasa cukup kuat hari ini.

Dan Naruto merindukan Gaara, sudah empat hari dia tidak ke rumah sakit, kemarin tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah, tetapi sekarang dia sudah agak kuat dan tidak sabar ingin segera melihat Gaara,

Suster Sakura menelepon dan menceritakan perihal Sasuke yang mengangkat teleponnya pada waktu Naruto tertidur, sekaligus meminta maaf jika dia sudah hampir membuka rahasia Naruto.

Setelah itu, Naruto bersikap hati-hati kepada Sasuke, menunggu lelaki itu bertanya kepadanya. Tetapi Sasuke besikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jadi Naruto berpikir Sasuke tidak menganggap telepone dari suster Sakura itu sebagai sesuatu yang serius.

Naruto sudah berpakaian rapi, saat itu jam lima sore, Sasuke masih akan pulang jam sembilan malam, jadi dia masih punya waktu lebih dari cukup untuk menengok Gaara.

Dengan riang karena akhirnya bisa berkunjung lagi ke rumah sakit, Naruto berjalan dan membuka pintu keluar apartemennya, hanya untuk berhadapan dengan sosok Sasuke yang akan membuka pintu untuk masuk, Sasuke mengamati Naruto yang berpenampilan rapi,

"Mau kemana?", tanyanya langsung.

Sejenak Naruto terperangah tak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan Sasuke, matanya mengerjap gugup.

"Naruto?", Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya dalam matanya.

"Eh aku...", Naruto mengerjap lagi, "aku mau membeli bahan makanan di supermarket", gumamnya, mengucapkan hal pertama yang terpikir di dalam benaknya.

Sasuke mengernyit,

"Kau masih sakit, tidak boleh keluar-keluar, kau bisa membeli bahan makanan itu besok, lagipula aku sudah membawa makanan", Sasuke menunjukkan kantong kertas di tangannya dan melangkah masuk lalu menutup pintu apartement, ketika dirasakannya Naruto masih terpaku dia menoleh dan mengangkat kantong makanan itu,

"Kau tidak mau menatanya di piring sementara aku mandi?", tanyanya lembut, Naruto tergeragap, dan mengangguk, lalu menerima kantong itu dari Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke melangkah ke kamar dan mandi, Naruto menata makanan di dapur dengan frustasi, _'kenapa Sasuke sudah pulang sore-sore begini? Kenapa waktunya begitu tidak tepat?'_

Naruto menyempatkan diri menghubungi Suster Sakura dan menjelaskan perihal batalnya kunjungannya ke rumah sakit, untunglah suster Sakura mengerti lalu menjelaskan secara singkat kondisi Gaara yang stabil sehingga kemungkinan operasi ginjalnya bisa dilakukan beberapa hari lagi. Naruto merasa sangat lega mendengarnya, dengan cepat dipanjatkannya doa permohonan untuk Gaara lalu melanjutkan menata makanan itu. Semua masakan yang dibeli Sasuke tampak hangat dan menggiurkan sehingga mau tak mau menggugah selera Naruto,

"Kau pasti menyukainya, itu menu andalan dari restaurant favoritku", Sasuke masuk kedapur dengan mengenakan pakaian santai, dia sudah bertransformasi dari pebisinis yang dingin ke lelaki yang lebih mudah didekati.

"Mana kopiku?", gumamnya disebelah Naruto,

Sasuke berdiri begitu dekat hingga membuat Naruto gugup, dengan ceroboh dia hampir melompat menjauh dari Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Naruto,

"A...akan kubuatkan", gumam Naruto dengan pipi merah padam.

"Tidak, nanti saja akan kubuat sendiri, kemarilah aku belum memeriksamu sejak tadi", Sasuke merentangkan tanggannya sambil bersandar di meja dapur.

Naruto memandang ragu-ragu ke tangan Sasuke yang terentang, lalu beralih kemata Sasuke yang menyiratkan perintah tanpa kata-kata. Dengan ragu dia melangkah mendekat ke arah Sasuke, lelaki itu langsung merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Naruto tersentak sedikit kaget mendapat perlakuan mengejutkan Sasuke.

"Hmmmm kau harum seperti aroma jeruk segar", gumam Sasuke tenggelam disela sela rambut Naruto.

'_Sasuke juga harum,'_ pikir Naruto dalam hati, aroma sabun dan aftershave, aroma yang sudah familiar dengannya dan mau tak mau Naruto merasa nyaman ada di dalam pelukan Sasuke,

Mereka berdiri sambil berpelukan beberapa lama, tanpa suara tanpa kata-kata, Ketika akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto, matanya tampak membara,

"Kau sudah tidak demam lagi", suaranya terdengar serak, dan Naruto mengerti artinya, Sasuke sudah terlalu lama menahan diri, lelaki itu tidak menyentuhnya selama tiga malam, dan mengingat besarnya gairah Sasuke kepadanya, sepertinya itu sudah hampir mencapai batas maksimal pengorbanan Sasuke.

Naruto sangat mengerti.

"Iya, aku sudah tidak demam lagi", balas Naruto lembut.

Sasuke mengerang lalu menekankan tubuhnya makin rapat pada tubuh Naruto, hingga kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras menekan Naruto membuat pipi Naruto memerah. Dengan lembut Sasuke mengusap pipi Naruto,

"Uh..Teme.." Sasuke menaikkan alisnya ketika mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan kata seperti itu. Naruto tampak salah tingkah, sungguh ia benar-benar tidak sengaja memanggil Sasuke dengan perkataan seperti itu.

"Teme?"

"Eh..um..maksudku..ah tidak seperti itu," mau tak mau Sasuke mengembangkan senyum tipisnya. Melihat kelakuan Naruto yang tampak menggemaskan ketika dia salah tingkah.

"Apakah aku seberengsek itu hem?" Sasuke menggesekkan kejantanannya lagi dan membuat Naruto mengerang lumayan keras. Nafas mereka beradu di udara.

"Jadi kau akan kupanggil Dobe mulai sekarang," Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya, menjilati pipi Naruto dengan penuh nafsu sekaligus menggigitinya pelan.

"Aku tidak bodoh, dasar Teme," bibir Naruto mengerucut kedepan, Sasuke tidak tahan untuk meraupnya dalam ciuman yang dalam dan panas. Benar-benar panas, mereka saling bertukar lidah.

Naruto yang pertama kali melepaskan ciumannya kemudian menatap Sasuke meminta menjelasan tentang namanya yang dipanggil seperti itu. "Hanya orang bodoh yang begitu liar di ranjang, tapi masih bisa memerah pipinya ketika kugoda", dengan lembut Sasuke meniupkan napas panas di telinga Naruto, membuat tubuh Naruto menggelenyar, "Apakah aku juga bisa membuat yang di bawah sana merona ketika kugoda?"

Sasuke tanpa permisi memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Naruto. Tangan Sasuke menyentuh Naruto dengan lembut, membuat napas Naruto terengah, jemari yang kuat itu menelusup ke dalam, menyentuh Naruto dan menggodanya, membuatnya basah. Sasuke menambahkan jarinya, kemudian sedikit menekuk bagian jari tengahnya, menusuk Naruto dengan jemarinya.

"Akh..T-tte-nggh-mee..l-lagi" ia memohon tanpa sadar, merespon dengan pijatan lembut pada jemari Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke menggeram keras. Cukup, nafsunya sudah sangat memuncak dan adiknya terasa seperti hendak meledak menahan ketegangan yang terus meningkat.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke atas meja dapur membuka pahanya, lalu dengan cepat membuka celananya dan menyatukan dirinya dengan Naruto. Kerinduannya begitu dalam sehingga kenikmatan yang terasa begitu menyengat seakan-akan jiwanya dipukul dengan tabuhan percikan orgasme tanpa ampun.

Entah hati mereka saling berseberangan, tetapi ternyata tubuh mereka saling membutuhkan. Naruto setengah terbaring di atas meja dapur dengan tubuh Sasuke melingkupinya, Lelaki itu membutuhkannya dan Naruto dengan caranya sendiri membutuhkan Sasuke. Ketika paha Naruto melingkupi pinggang Sasuke, Sasuke menekankan dirinya kuat kuat, menggoda batas pertahanan Naruto.

"Teme...", Naruto merintih, tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama Sasuke, dan ucapan itu bagaikan musik hangat di telinga Sasuke,

"Ya manis, katakan manis, kau ingin aku berbuat apa?", bisik Sasuke parau disela tubuhnya yang bergolak untuk memuaskan Naruto, di sela napasnya yang tersengal yang terpacu cepat. "Kau ingin aku memuaskanmu ya? Aku akan memuaskanmu manis, aku akan memuaskanmu sampai kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan kepuasan yang sama dari siapapun.", Dengan posesif Sasuke menekan Naruto menyatakan kepemilikannya,

"Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan lelaki lain...", suara Sasuke tercekat ketika hantaman orgasme melandanya, membawa Naruto ikut dalam pusaran puncak kenikmatannya. Dan akhirnya, mereka baru menyantap makan malam hampir lewat tengah malam.

.

.

Ruangan itu sangat sunyi, hanya suara alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang berbunyi secara teratur. Naruto duduk disana, disamping ranjang Gaara, menatap Gaara yang terbaring dengan damai. Dua jam lagi operasi ginjal Gaara akan dilaksanakan.

'_Kau harus kuat bertahan ya? Demi aku kau harus bertahan, kau harus bertahan, demi aku Gaara...' _Berkali-kali Naruto merapalkan kata-kata itu seperti sebuah doa yang tidak adaputus-putusnya.

Gaara tampak lebih kurus, dan pucat, dan begitu diam, tetapi Naruto meyakini masih ada kekuatan hidup yang tersembunyi di dalam tubuh Gaara, Naruto mempercayainya. Naruto percaya kepada Gaara, seluruh harapannya masih bertumpu kepada kepercayaannya itu.

Kemungkinan keberhasilan operasi itu adalah 40:60, dan Naruto bergantung kepada 40% itu. Dia percaya Gaara adalah lelaki yang kuat, buktinya dia sudah berhasil bertahan sampai sejauh ini.

Suster Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan menyentuh pundak Naruto.

"Kondisinya stabil Naruto, aku yakin dia akan berhasil melalui ini semua."

"Iya suster, Gaara pasti kuat."

Suster Sakura mengecek denyut nadi Gaara lalu menatap Naruto seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kau berpamitan dengan Sasuke?" Naruto merona.

"Aku bilang menemani teman yang akan melahirkan," gumamnya pelan, merasa berdosa karena tidak biasa berbohong.

Hari ini hari minggu, Sasuke kebetulan berencana melewatkan waktunya seharian dengan Naruto. Tetapi dengan alasan palsu dan kebohongan yang terbata-bata, Naruto berhasil membuat Sasuke melepaskannya. Meskipun dahi Sasuke tampak berkerut curiga ketika Naruto berpamitan tadi pagi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak mau kuantar?" kejar Sasuke tadi pagi ketika Naruto menolak tawarannya.

"Karena temanku ini mengenalmu sebagai bosku, nanti dia bisa mengetahui semuanya." jawab Naruto cepat-cepat. Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya lagi, tidak puas.

"Apakah dia salah satu pegawaiku?"

"Bukan!"

Naruto langsung menyela keras, karena setelah mengenal Sasuke lebih dekat, Naruto tahu, jika dia menjawab 'iya', maka Sasuke pasti akan menyuruh salah satu staf personalianya untuk mengecek apakah benar ada karyawannya yang akan melahirkan, dan dia akan mendapati kalau Naruto berbohong.

"Dia bukan pegawaimu, tapi dia banyak mengenal teman-teman kantor dan dia tahu tentangmu, jadi kalau dia melihatmu dia bisa bertanya-tanya kepada yang lain…."

"Oke, kalau begitu di Rumah Sakit mana?"

Naruto kehilangan kata-kata, berusaha mencari jawaban.

"Eh...aku tidak tahu di Rumah Sakit mana." Dengan cepat Sasuke melangkah ke hadapan Naruto yang berusaha menghindari tatapannya.

"Kau bilang akan menemani temanmu itu di Rumah sakit, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu di mana rumah sakitnya?"

"A...aku...", dengan gugup Naruto menelan ludah, "Aku akan menunggu di kost yang lama, suaminya akan menjemputku nanti" , disyukurinya jawaban yang terlintas cepat di otaknya. Dia jarang berbohong, dan tidak pandai berbohong, sementara Sasuke terlihat seperti seorang detektif yang mencurigai tindakan kriminal yang dilakukan di belakangnya.

"Suaminya?"

Jawaban itu sepertinya membuat Sasuke tidak senang karena ekspresi wajahnya semakin menggelap.

"Kau membiarkan suaminya menjemputmu? Kalian hanya berdua di jalan?"

Naruto merasa gugup, tapi kemudian dia merasa ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang terasa aneh.

"Teme," gumam Naruto jengkel, "Dia seorang suami, dan isterinya akan melahirkan anaknya, apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu?" Perkataan itu membuat pipi Sasuke merona, dan dia melangkah mundur.

"Ah ya...maaf," lalu lelaki itu menatap Naruto tajam, "Kau boleh pergi, tapi begitu sampai di rumah sakit itu kau harus menghubungiku. Dan lain kali, kau memang benar-benar harus pergi bersamaku," mutlak, Naruto mendengar nada keposesifan di suara itu.

"Ya," jawaban Naruto terlalu cepat sehingga Sasuke menatapnya makin curiga.

"Kau harus menghubungiku, Oke?"

"Oke", jawab Naruto terlalu cepat.

"Dobe!" Suara Sasuke terdengar jengkel.

"Oke, Aku janji." Jawab Naruto akhirnya.

"Dan sebelum jam delapan malam kau harus pulang."

"Baik Teme,", Naruto berjanji meski tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menepatinya. Dan sekarang, dengan sengaja Naruto mematikan ponselnya. Bagaimanapun kemarahan Sasuke nanti akan ditanggungnya, sekarang yang paling penting adalah Gaara.

"Sudah waktunya", gumam suster Sakura, membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Dua perawat lain masuk ke ruangan dan mulai mempersiapkan mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan untuk Gaara. Lalu mulai mendorong tubuh Gaara keluar ruangan.

Naruto mengikuti di belakang, sampai Gaara menghilang di pintu khusus ruang operasi.

Dengan lemah dia menoleh ke suster Sakura,

"Berapa lama suster operasinya?" Suster Sakura memeluk Naruto lembut.

"Untuk operasi berat seperti ini, minimal 4 jam Naruto. Bersabarlah, aku tau kau pasti akan terus menunggunya"

'Ya…aku terus menunggunya Suster…sampai nanti, sampai saat dia terangun atau hingga saat aku tidak lagi bisa bernafas..' batin Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

4 jam

5 jam

6 jam

...

Napas Naruto mulai terasa sesak, berkali kali dia melirik lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi. Tetapi tetap tidak ada gerakan di sana. Di setiap detik yang terlewatkan dengan begitu lambat, napas Naruto terasa makin lama makin sesak.

'_Kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah para dokter mengalami kesulitan? Bagaimana kondisi Gaara disana?'_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di dalam benak Naruto, membuatnya makin cemas dan ketakutan. Suster Sakura sudah berkali-kali menengok keadaan Naruto di sela-sela tugas jaganya, membawakan Naruto segelas teh dan makanan kecil karena Naruto tidak mau makan.

"Makanlah dulu Naruto. Aku tidak mau kau pingsan nantinya." gumam suster Sakura sambil memijit lembut pundak Naruto.

Dengan lemah Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak bisa suster, aku terlalu cemas untuk makan."

"Kalau begitu minumlah tehmu, kau sama sekali belum makan sejak tadi, setidaknya teh manis bisa memberikanmu sedikit tenaga."

Dengan patuh Naruto meneguk teh manisnya, lalu menatap ke pintu lagi dengan cemas.

"Kenapa lama sekali suster operasinya?" Suster Sakura menghela napas.

"Aku tidak tahu Naruto, tapi Gaara kan kasus khusus, para dokter harus benar-benar berhati-hati menanganinya, mungkin itu yang memerlukan waktu lebih lama." Pandangan Naruto tetap tidak terlepas dari pintu ruang operasi.

Ketegangannya semakin meningkat, ketika lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi menyala, tanpa sadar dia terlompat dari tempatnya berdiri dan setengah berlari menyongsong dokter.

Dokter itu tersenyum sebelum Naruto bertanya, dia mengenal Naruto, mengenal kegigihan pemuda itu memperjuangkan kehidupan tunangannya. Dan tanpa sadar turut merasakan empati pada pasangan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, Gaara lelaki yang kuat, operasinya berhasil." Tubuh Naruto langsung lunglai penuh rasa syukur hingga sang dokter harus menopangnya.

"Selamat Naruto, kamu berhasil... Kalian berdua berhasil."

.

.

"Pulanglah dulu Naruto, ini sudah hampir jam tiga pagi", Suster Sakura yang masih setia menemani mengguncang pundak Naruto.

Dia kasihan melihat pemuda itu tertidur kelelahan di samping ranjang Gaara, begitu Gaara keluar dari ruang pemulihan dan kembali ke kamar perawatan intensif, Naruto tak pernah beranjak dari sisi Gaara, tidak makan, tidak minum. Hanya duduk disana mengenggam tangan Gaara yang tidak terbalut infus, seolah olah akan ada keajaiban dimana Gaara akhirnya sadarkan diri.

'_Kasihan sekali kau nak,'_ Suster Sakura menggumamkan rasa tersentuhnya dalam hati.

Naruto berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, tanpa terasa tadi dia tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Kamu harus pulang Naruto, ingat, mungkin Sasuke kebingungan mencarimu."

Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Ya Tuhan, Naruto benar-benar lupa, Sasuke! Astaga, lelaki itu pasti akan mencarinya dan sekarang dia pasti sedang marah besar! Dengan gugup Naruto bangkit dari kursinya, sedikit gemetar membayangkan kemarahan Sasuke nantinya.

"Aku meminta supir rumah sakit mengantarmu pulang, jadi kamu tidak perlu naik taksi dini hari begini", Suster Sakura berusaha meredakan kegugupan Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto mengecup tangan Gaara yang masih ada dalam genggamannya, memeluk Suster Sakura dan setengah berlari keluar.

.

.

Ruangan itu gelap.

Gelap dan sunyi, hingga bunyi klik ketika Naruto menutup pintu terdengar begitu keras.

Dengan gugup Naruto menelan ludah.

'_Kenapa sepi? Kemana Sasuke? Apa Sasuke mungkin pulang ke rumahnya? Apa mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau Naruto belum pulang?'_ Syukurlah kalau begitu kejadiannya.

Naruto berusaha menenangkan dirinya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi, seperti hitungan mundur penantian sebuah bom yang akan meledak saja.

_Dan bom itu memang meledak._

Dalam hitungan beberapa menit pintu depan terbuka, tidak, bukan terbuka, tapi terdorong dengan kasarnya, lampu-lampu menyala. Sasuke tampak begitu menakutkan, matanya menyala-nyala, rambutnya acak-acakan, bahkan pakaiannya yang biasanya selalu elegan dan rapi tampak kusut masai. Yang pasti, lelaki itu kelihatan begitu murka mendapati Naruto berdiri di ruang tamu apartemen itu, hanya menatapnya.

Dengan gerakan kasar dia meraih pundak Naruto dan mengguncangnya begitu keras sampai Naruto merasa pusing,

"Kemana saja KAU?!", teriak Sasuke, lepas kendali.

Naruto berusaha menjawab, tetapi kepalanya terasa pusing karena Sasuke masih mengguncangnya.

"Aku mencarimu ke segala penjuru, kau tahu?! ", Sasuke masih berteriak.

"Semua rumah sakit bersalin di kota ini aku datangi satu persatu, tapi tidak ada kamu! Kemana saja KAU?"

"Sasuke, kalau kau terus mengguncangnya seperti itu, dia akan muntah sebentar lagi", sebuah suara tenang terdengar di belakang Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu terpaku, seolah-olah baru menyadari kehadiran sosok di belakangnya. Neji berdiri dengan santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat pintu, sepertinya menikmati pemandangan Naruto yang didamprat oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali, berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

'_Sialan benar Naruto! Sialan benar pemuda ini!'_ Tidak tahukah dia begitu cemas tadi ketika sampai malam Naruto tidak juga pulang? Tak tahukah dia betapa hati Sasuke dicengkeram ketakutan yang amat sangat ketika mencoba menghubungi Naruto dan menemukan bahwa ponselnya mati? Beribu pikiran buruk tadi berkecamuk di dalam benak Sasuke, _'Bagaimana kalau Naruto kecelakaan? Atau dia menjadi korban kejahatan?! Bagaimana kalau pemuda itu terluka parah dan tidak dapat datang kepadanya untuk meminta pertolongan?'_

Dan sekarang, menemukan pemuda itu berdiri di ruang tamu apartemennya, tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun, membuat Sasuke dibanjiri perasaan lega yang amat sangat, lega sekaligus murka, murka karena pemuda itu telah membuatnya kacau balau, murka karena pemuda itu telah membuatnya berubah dari Sasuke yang tenang menjadi Sasuke yang kacau, murka karena pemuda itu telah menumbuhkan sebentuk perasaan yang tidak dia kenal sebelumnya.

"Pro... Proses melahirkan temanku bermasalah... Dia... Dia eh... Harus... Dioperasi...", Naruto masih berusaha mengumpulkan nafasnya, diguncang dengan begitu kerasnya membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

Tangan Sasuke yang masih berada di pundaknya mencengkeramnya kuat.

"Kalau begitu, apa susahnya meneleponku?! Kenapa kau matikan ponselmu hah?!",

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya gugup. "Baterai ponselku... Habis..."

"Memangnya tidak ada cara lain buat menghubungiku?! Aku hampir gila memikirkan kau ada dimana! Apa kau pikir aku tidak mencemaskanmu? Kau tahu aku hampir melaporkan kehilanganmu ke kantor polisi! "

"Sasuke, sudahlah, toh dia sudah pulang dengan selamat", Neji menyela, berusaha lagi meredakan kemarahan Sasuke. Dengan tajam Sasuke menoleh kepada sahabatnya itu,

"Cukup Neji, kau boleh pulang, terima kasih sudah menemaniku tadi."

Neji hanya mengangkat bahu menghadapi pengusiran halus itu, dia menepuk-nepuk kemejanya yang juga kusut, lalu melangkah keluar pintu.

"Kau harus menenangkan otakmu, kalau kau seperti ini, makin lama aku makin tidak mengenalmu", kata-kata Neji ditujukan kepada Sasuke, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, menyalahkan.

"Dan kau, Tuan Naruto, lain kali belajarlah sedikit bertanggung jawab!", sambungnya dingin sebelum melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Ruangan itu menjadi begitu hening sepeninggal Neji.

Sasuke diam.

Dan Naruto juga diam, menilai emosi Sasuke, takut salah berbicara atau bertindak yang mungkin bisa menyulut emosi Sasuke semakin parah.

Setelah mengamati dengan hati-hati, Naruto menarik kesimpulan kalau kemarahan Sasuke sudah mulai mereda, matanya sudah tidak menyala lagi seperti api biru, dan napasnya sudah teratur, hanya tatapan tajam dan bibirnya yang menipis itu yang menunjukkan masih ada sisa kemarahan di sana.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Naruto pelan, takut-takut.

Sejenak Sasuke tampak akan mendampratnya lagi, tetapi lelaki itu menarik napas panjang, berusaha menahan diri.

"Sudahlah", gumamnya, melangkah melewati Naruto memasuki kamar. Dengan gugup Naruto berusaha mengejar langkah Sasuke yang begitu cepat.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak berpikir kamu akan secemas itu", tersengal Naruto berusaha menjajari langkah Sasuke menuju kamar. "Aku... aku terlalu terfokus pada operasi temanku lalu aku...Teme!", Naruto setengah berseru karena lelaki itu berjalan terus tanpa memperhatikannya.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah, menatap Naruto, tampak begitu dingin.

"Yang penting kau sudah pulang dengan selamat", jawabnya datar.

"Teme...?"

Naruto merasa ragu mendengar nada dingin di dalam suara Sasuke.

"Sudah! Aku mau tidur!" geram Sasuke marah sambil melangkah ke arah ranjang.

.

.

'_Lelaki itu marah, marah besar padanya.'_

Naruto bisa merasakannya dari suasana pagi itu, ketika mereka bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantor.

Semalaman Naruto tidak bisa tidur, dan Naruto yakin Sasuke juga tidak tidur, karena lelaki itu bergerak dengan gelisah sepanjang malam. Suasana tegang di waktu sarapan pagi itu terasa seperti kawat berduri yang direntangkan, siap putus dan melukainya.

Ia tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini, lebih baik Sasuke meledak-ledak marah seperti kemarin, setidaknya semua kemarahannya terlampiaskan, tidak seperti sekarang.

Lelaki itu murka, tetapi menyimpannya sehingga membuat seluruh dirinya tegang dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Kita berangkat bersama", desis Sasuke setelah membanting serbet makannya ke meja.

Tangan Naruto yang menyuapkan roti ke mulutnya berhenti di tengah-tengah.

"Apa?"

"Kita berangkat bersama-sama", ulang Sasuke datar.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi Dobe," sela Sasuke kasar lalu berdiri dengan marah ke pintu,

"Ayo cepat!" Dengan gusar lelaki itu membukakan pintu mobil buat Naruto, dan membantingnya ketika Naruto sudah duduk di kursi, tanpa dapat membantah, tanpa dapat memberikan perlawanan.

Sepanjang jalan, lelaki itu menyetir dengan sangat kasar, seolah-olah melampiaskan kemarahannya. Naruto hanya duduk berdiam, tidak mau melakukan apapun yang dapat memancing kemarahan Sasuke.

"Nanti kau pulang denganku! Kau dengar itu? Kau datang ke ruanganku setelah jam kantor, kita pulang bersama!", gumam Sasuke tanpa mau dibantah ketika menurunkan Naruto di lobi kantor.

.

.

Hari ini berlalu dengan amat lambat bagi Naruto, perasaannya tidak enak, sampai kapan Sasuke akan marah padanya? Sampai kapan Sasuke akan bersikap seperti ini kepadanya?

Dia tahu dia bersalah, tapi dia kan sudah meminta maaf? Lagipula kenapa permasalahan kecil semacam ini begitu dibesar-besarkan oleh Sasuke? Pemikiran itu masih berkecamuk di kepalanya ketika keluar dari lift yang mengantarkannya ke ruangan pribadi CEO perusahaan.

Sebenarnya Naruto tadi bermaksud pulang sendiri dan mampir ke rumah Sakit menengok Gaara, memanfaatkan waktu bebasnya yang dijanjikan oleh Sasuke pada waktu perjanjian awal mereka.

Tapi dengan ancaman Sasuke tadi pagi, Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan Sasuke untuk menemuinya di ruangannya sepulang kerja. Meja sekertaris Sasuke sudah kosong, dengan pelan Naruto melangkah ke pintu besar ruangan Sasuke, mengetuknya pelan.

"Masuk."

Sebuah suara mempersilahkannya dari dalam. Naruto masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, ketika membalikkan badannya dia terpaku. Bukan Sasuke yang ada di sana, tetapi Neji, lelaki itu sedang duduk santai di sofa, menyesap segelas brendy, menatap Naruto dengan penilaian santai yang sedikit kurang ajar.

"Sasuke menyuruh saya kesini jam pulang kantor.", jelas Naruto terbata.

Neji tersenyum, masih duduk santai di sofa sambil menatap brendynya yang tinggal seperempat gelas.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke menyuruhku menunggumu di sini, dia sedang menemui tamu penting dari Jerman di ruang pertemuan."

"Oh."

Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa, suasana terasa sangat canggung. Entah karena Naruto memang tidak kenal dekat dengan Neji, atau karena sikap santai palsu yang ditunjukkan Neji.

"Kalau begitu mungkin saya akan menunggu di luar saja", gumam Naruto cepatc-epat,

ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ada feeling tidak enak yang menyuruhnya untuk segera lari dan beranjak dari ruangan itu. Nalurinya berdenyar begitu keras, terasa berbahaya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Neji itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Naruto membuka pegangan pintu.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi kekasih simpanan taipan kaya seperti Sasuke?",Neji bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Naruto. Naruto tidak suka mendengar nada melecehkan dalam suara Neji, dia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Eh, mungkin saya harus menunggu di luar," Naruto berhasil membuka pintu sedikit, tapi dengan lengannya Neji mendorong pintu itu tertutup lagi.

"Aku bertanya padamu Naruto yang manis. Ah tidak, anak manis tidak pernah menawarkan dirinya dengan murahan kepada seorang taipan yang kaya raya", ulang Neji sinis, disambung dengan penghinaan yang tajam.

Naruto menatap Neji tajam.

"Saya tidak akan membiarkan anda merendahkan saya," desisnya pelan. Ucapan itu membuat Neji tertawa, penuh penghinaan.

"Merendahkan katamu? Bukannya kau yang datang merangkak meminta dijadikan pelacur oleh Sasuke? Membuka kedua kakimu lebar-lebar, mempertontonkan lubangmu untuk dimasuki Sasuke kapan saja? Berapa hem? Lubang tiga ratus jutamu itu,", ejeknya kasar, lalu mencekal lengan Naruto tak kalah kasar, tak peduli Naruto mulai meronta-ronta.

"Kau adalah orang paling rendah, paling murahan yang pernah kukenal, kau mungkin berhasil merayu Sasuke dengan tubuhmu", Neji menyeringai sinis,

"Tak kusangka Sasuke bisa bertekuk lutut pada orang sepertimu, tapi kau tentu sudah tahu kan? Sasuke terbiasa dikelilingi pemuda dewasa yang berpengalaman, jadi citra polos dan kekanak-kanakanmu tentu saja menjadi hal baru yang menyegarkan untuknya. Seperti menatap taman kota yang teduh dan rindang dibalik tumpukan beton perkantoran,"

"Anda salah! Saya tidak begitu", Naruto berusaha menyela, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan Neji, tapi genggaman lelaki itu seperti capit besi, dan dari napasnya yang berbau brendy, sepertinya lelaki itu setengah mabuk.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku pelacur cilik!", Neji menggeram pelan, "Meski dulu aku terpaksa membuatkan kontrak tiga ratus juta yang konyol itu, jangan kira aku akan membiarkanmu menyetir Sasuke untuk membuat kekonyolan lain yang merugikannya!"

"Anda salah paham!", Naruto setengah berteriak, semakin meronta dari cengkeraman Neji yang sangat keras.

"Kau pelacur cilik yang menjual tubuhmu seharga tiga ratus juta. Bukan tubuh maksudku, lubangmu seharga tiga ratus juta untuk dimasukki kapanpun dan dimanapun,", Neji mulai merapat ke tubuh Naruto.

"Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah hargamu sepadan dengan pelayananmu?"

"Tidaaak! Lepaskan saya!", Naruto mulai berteriak membabi buta, berusaha

melepaskan diri dari Neji yang semakin gelap mata. Lelaki itu mencengkeramnya kuat, mendorongnya ke tembok dan berusaha menciumnya dengan kasar. Bibirnya meraup bibir Naruto, berusaha merasakan bibir seharga tiga ratus juta yang dibeli Sasuke.

Naruto meronta membabi buta, berusaha menghindari ciuman itu sekuat tenaga,memalingkan kepalanya seperti orang gila, dia tak mau disentuh Neji, dia tidak mau!

'_Sasuke! Sasuke! Tolong aku!'_ Naruto berteriak memanggil dalam hatinya, berusaha meronta tapi terdengar seperti desah kenikmatan untuk Neji yang tengah melecehkan bibirnya.

.

.

Tsunade sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya, merenung.

Ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya, terus mengganggu. Sesuatu yang diketahuinya sejak dulu tapi di lupakannya. Sesuatu tentang Naruto, dia merasa dia seharusnya mengetahui sesuatu tentang pemuda itu, tapi apa?

'_Apa itu Tsunade? Bukankah kau merasa sudah pernah mengenal pemuda itu sebelumnya? Sebelum pemuda itu bekerja di perusahaan ini ? Bukankah pemuda itu terasa begitu familiar?'_

Dengan gelisah Tsunade berdiri, melangkah ke depan lemari putih yang terpajang rapi di ruang tamunya...

Sebenarnya dia punya firasat Naruto berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, masa lalu yang ingin dilupakannya, karena terlalu pedih untuk diingatnya.

_Kenangan tentang almarhum suaminya,…._

Dengan gemetar Tsunade membuka laci lemari putih itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih yang tidak pernah disentuhnya sejak dua tahun lalu. Hati-hati dibukanya kotak itu dan dikeluarkannya isinya, sebuah map tebal berisi berkas-berkas.

Tsunade duduk, menarik napas panjang dan membuka map itu, isinya adalah kliping, potongan berita-berita tentang tragedi dua tahun lalu.

Tragedi kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol yang menewaskan suaminya. Saat itu, dalam kesedihannya, Tsunade mengumpulkan semua berita yang memuat tentang tragedi itu, menjadikannya satu di dalam satu map besar, memasukkannya ke kotak, dan menyimpannya, menyimpannya bersama segenap kepedihan yang dia rasakan.

Sekarang dia membuka lagi kotak kepedihan itu, hatinya terasa nyeri, tangannya gemetar ketika membuka halaman demi halaman. Potongan artikel itu. Sampai kemudian dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Gambar sosok itu persis sama, meski terlihat muda, rapuh dan remuk redam, itu Naruto yang sama, di gambar artikel itu, dia sedang menunduk mengenakan pakaian serba hitam di ruang tunggu sebuah rumah sakit. Rambut pirangnya, Tsunade tidak mungkin salah.

"**SELURUH KELUARGA TEWAS MENJADI KORBAN TABRAKAN BERUNTUN"**

Begitu judul artikel itu,

Disitu dijelaskan bagaimana Naruto kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan ditinggalkan sebatang kara sendirian. Sedangkan tunangannya, seorang pengacara bernama Gaara Sabaku terbaring koma tak sadarkan diri.

Tunangan? Koma?

Tsunade membaca artikel itu dengan teliti, lalu mengamati background rumah sakit pada gambar artikel Naruto itu. Dia tahu rumah sakit ini karena pernah praktek lapangan disana beberapa tahun lalu.

Dengan segera dia menelep one rumah sakit itu, menggunakan berbagai koneksi profesi dokternya untuk memperoleh info dari dokter- dokter yang dikenalnya, Tsunade mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya, dan pada akhirnya menemukan kebenaran.

Kebenaran yang pasti akan menyentuh hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bahkan matanyapun berkaca-kaca karena terharu.

Tiba-tiba Tsunade teringat akan kata-kata Neji ketika mereka makan siang bersama tadi, mengenai rencana lelaki itu untuk memberi Naruto pelajaran...Malam ini...

Oh Tuhan!

Dengan segera, seolah tersadarkan, Tsunade segera meraih dompet dan kunci mobilnya. Dia harus mencegah Neji melakukan apapun rencananya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Naruto!

Neji sudah salah paham, dan apapun yang dilakukan lelaki itu, dia pasti akan menyesal begitu mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya!

Tsunade harus mencegahnya sebelum terlambat!

.

.

_**To be continue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Huehehehehe, besok malem/siang jtk update kilat lagi. Gak seru kalo sekaligus diupdate dua chapter. Kan hampir klimaks,ngh/? _

_**So, mind to review again?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

_**[REMAKE] A Romantic Story About Naruto by Santhy Agatha**_

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Cast : Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara Sabaku and others

[**SASUNARU**]

Rated : M

.

Disclaimer : JTK me-remake novel yang nurut JTK pribadi bagus dan lumayan menyentuh dari Santhy Agatha. Jadi JTK bukan penjiplak atau plagiat, JTK hanya me-remake dan merubah sedikit menyesuaikan alur. Udah ijin sama yang punya novel ini, asalkan nama pengarang aslinya dicantumin itu gapapa. Kalian bisa baca versi aslinya di wattpad. Jadi ini cerita bukan milik JTK, JTK hanya me-remake doang. Dan sekali lagi JTK enggak plagiat.

Dan ini JTK remake jadi versi Yaoinya.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READING^^

**SEKALI LAGI INI YAOI, YAOI. COWOK SAMA COWOK. JADI JANGAN BASH ATAU FLAME KALO GAK SUKA CERITA/CHARANYA. GAK SUKA GAK USAH MAKSA BACA CUMAN DEMI FLAME. **

**Damai itu indah bro, seindah tonjolan selangkangannya Uchiha Sasuke. *digampar***

.

.

.

.

.

Tamu penting itu akhirnya pulang juga, beres sudah, semua berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya kesal,

'_Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak merasa lega? Kau tahu kenapa'_ Bisik suara hatinya,

'_Ah ya, aku tahu kenapa.'_ Sasuke mengakuinya.

'_Naruto.'_

Cukup satu nama yang mewakili segalanya. Satu nama yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya. Dia masih marah pada Naruto, marah besar. Tapi bahkan meskipun dia marah, dia tak ingin membuat Naruto sedih dengan kemarahannya.

Sungguh ironis.. Sasuke tersenyum sinis, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa terasa, pemuda itu, Naruto telah menjadi harta yang begitu berharga untuknya.

Tidak pernah dia secemas itu untuk siapapun, seperti yang dia lakukan untuk Naruto kemarin malam,

'_Akuilah Sasuke, kau menyayangi pemuda itu.'_ Suara hatinya menekannya lagi. Dan Sasuke tidak membantahnya, dia sudah terlalu lelah membantahnya.

Pemuda itu dengan sifat polos, jujur dan kekanak-kanakannya telah menyentuh sisi hatinya yang tidak pernah diijinkan tersentuh oleh siapapun. Ditambah lagi kekerasan kepala Naruto merupakan hal baru untuk Sasuke. Dari dulu tidak pernah ada orang yang gigih membantah Sasuke seperti Naruto, nyatanya pemuda seperti itu yang malah membuat dunia Sasuke yang monoton menjadi jungkir balik.

Ah ya, Naruto pasti sudah menunggunya di ruangannya. Tamu penting yang datang mendadak ini membuatnya terpaksa menghubungi Neji agar menunggu di ruangannya kalau-kalau Naruto datang.

Membayangkan Naruto sedang menunggunya membuat Sasuke tergesa melangkah menaiki lift, menuju lantai pribadinya. Dengan tenang dia membuka pintu ruangannya.

Pemandangan di depannya adalah pemandangan yang tidak disangkanya sekaligus pemandangan yang paling tidak disukainya. Neji sedang berdiri menekan Naruto ke tembok, memeluknya erat-erat dan menciumnya, tubuh Naruto yang mungil tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

Ketika menyadari pintu terbuka, Neji mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Sasuke yang terpaku di pintu, membeku seperti batu.

"Oh, hai Sasuke," Neji tersenyum, mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak karena berciuman dengan kasar, sedikit mengkilap karena saliva, cukup membuat Sasuke memincingkan matanya. "Aku menawar pemudamu ini dengan harga beberapa juta, dan dia bersedia menemaniku selama beberapa jam, boleh kan?"

Naruto yang masih berada dalam cengkeraman Neji menjadi pucat pasi mendengar fitnah Neji yang begitu kejam.

'_Sasuke tidak akan percaya kata-kata Neji kan? Sasuke tidak akan percaya kan?'_

Tapi ekspresi Sasuke begitu susah dibaca, lelaki itu seperti membeku.

"Dan kau tahu Sasuke, kau memang benar- benar tidak rugi", Neji

menyambung, menyeringai menghina kepada Naruto, "Ciumannya lumayan WOW"

"Tidak!", Naruto akhirnya berhasil bersuara, mencoba membantah kata-kata Neji yang memojokkannya, "Tidak! Ya Tuhan! Teme!" Suara Naruto berubah menjadi jeritan ketika dengan secepat kilat tanpa di duga-duga, Sasuke menerjang Neji.

Menarik laki-laki itu dengan kasar dari Naruto, lalu menyarangkan pukulan keras di rahang Neji, kemudian di perutnya sampai Neji terbungkuk-bungkuk menahan sakit,

Tetapi Sasuke masih belum puas. Dia menyarangkan lagi pukulan telak bertubi-tubi ke semua bagian tubuh Neji, tanpa memberi Neji kesempatan melawan,

"Teme! Stop! Kumohon! Kau bisa membunuhnya!", Naruto berteriak panik ketika Sasuke menghajar Neji seperti kesetanan.

Dan terus menghajarnya, terus tanpa henti tidak peduli Neji sudah terkulai tanpa memberikan perlawanan. Aura membunuh memancar dari mata Sasuke, menakutkan.

"Teme!", Naruto menjerit sekuat tenaga, berusaha mengembalikan akal sehat lelaki itu. Kali ini berhasil, Sasuke berhenti. Matanya nyalang, napasnya terengah-engah. Sedangkan kondisi Neji sungguh mengenaskan, lelaki itu berbaring tak berdaya, wajahnya penuh darah, mungkin hidungnya patah. Dan sepertinya dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Astaga." sebuah suara tercekat yang berasal dari pintu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke

menoleh bersamaan, Tsunade berdiri di sana, pucat pasi.

Seolah disadarkan, Sasuke langsung berdiri, menghampiri Naruto dengan bara kemarahan yang membuat Naruto beringsut menjauh. Lelaki itu tidak peduli, dengan kasar dia menarik lengan Naruto, setengah menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

"Sakit Teme", Naruto merintih karena perlakuan kasar Sasuke, tetapi lelaki itu tidak peduli, seolah tidak mendengar apa yang diserukan Naruto. Tsunade berusaha menghentikan langkah Sasuke,

"Sasuke, kau harus mendengar penjelasanku, semua ini..."

"Diam!", teriakan Sasuke yang menggelegar membuat suara Tsunade tertelan kembali," Kau urus saja bajingan disana itu sebelum dia mati kehabisan darah!

Dan begitu dia sadar, katakan padanya bahwa dia dipecat!" Sasuke menggeram marah sambil menyeret Naruto menaiki lift. Meninggalkan Tsunade yang masih berdiri terpaku, bingung.

.

.

"Teme! Semua yang Neji katakan itu bohong!", Naruto berusaha menjelaskan ketika mereka sampai di apartemen, dan lelaki itu masih menggelandangnya dengan kasar. Tubuh Naruto dihempaskan dengan sangat kasar ke tempat tidur.

"Dia bohong Teme...", Naruto tersengal, putus asa mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Neji tidak pernah berbohong padaku", jawab Sasuke datar, tangannya bergerak membuka kancing bajunya.

"Dia bohong...Percayalah", air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Naruto.

"Tidak ada untungnya baginya berbohong padaku."

"Ada!", jerit Naruto, "Dia membenciku, dia ingin menyingkirkanku..."

"Wah...Kau pikir kau seberharga itu? Kau tidak lebih dari pelacur kecil dengan tampilan tanpa dosa...Berapa dia membayarmu untuk sebuah ciuman hah?! Sepuluh juta? Dua puluh juta? Kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan uang keuntungan dari kami berdua ya?" kata-kata itu menerjang Naruto dengan cepat. Membuat nafas Naruto terengah, seperti sembilu yang menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi

"Kumohon, kau tahu dia berbohong...Kumohon...Kumohon...Percayalah padaku...", Naruto mulai panik ketika Sasuke melepas kemejanya, "Ke... Kenapa kau melepas pakaianmu?" Dengan takut Naruto beringsut di ranjang mencoba sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke.

"Yah...Aku sudah pernah bilang kan?", lelaki itu tersenyum kejam sambil mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya, tatapan matanya tak lepas dari Naruto yang meringkuk ketakutan seperti sekor mangsa yang menghadapi predator kejam.

"Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur!", desis Sasuke penuh penghinaan.

.

.

"Sakit", Neji mengernyit ketika Tsunade mengusap luka di bibirnya dengan kapas.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya", gumam Tsunade tanpa perasaan, malah semakin kasar mengusap luka itu. Mereka baru pulang dari rumah sakit, hidung Neji patah, dan tiga tulang rusuknya retak sehinga harus ditahan dengan perban. Belum lagi lebam lebam di tubuh dan mukanya. Mata Neji sudah mulai bengkak membiru. Pukulan pukulan yang diberikan Sasuke benar-benar brutal.

"Aku kan cuma membantu Sasuke dengan menunjukkan padanya kalau pemuda yang di peliharanya itu cuma pelacur kecil", Neji tampak kesusahan bicara, tapi ia masih membela diri.

"Jangan sebut dia pelacur! Kau mungkin lebih kotor darinya!", potong Tsunade marah, melemparkan kapas yang di celup alkohol itu ke samping, "Kau sudah bertindak kejam dan gegabah pada Naruto...Astaga! Kau pasti akan menyesal begitu mengetahui semuanya!"

"Mengetahui apa?", kali ini Neji mulai cemas. Tsunade tampak begitu marah sekaligus begitu sedih. Bertahun-tahun dia mengenal Tsunade, tak pernah wanita itu tampak begitu dikuasai emosi. Kecuali pada saat pemakaman suaminya…

"Aku mulai ketakutan", gumam Neji ketika Tsunade tidak berkata apa-apa,

"Mengetahui apa , Tsunade?"

"Kebenaran tentang Naruto", jawab Tsunade lirih lalu mendesah seolah-olah tak mampu melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Mungkin kau harus melihat ini dulu."

Tsunade mengambil bundelan artikel itu dari kotak putihnya, membukanya dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Neji. Begitu melihat foto yang menyertai artikel itu Neji terhenyak, dan ketika membaca judul artikel itu yang ditulis dengan huruf besar-besar, keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya.

Dan begitu selesai membaca keseluruhan artikel itu, wajahnya benar-benar pucat pasi.

"Astaga...", akhirnya Neji mampu berkata-kata, suaranya lemah dan diliputi shock yang mendalam.

"Ah ya, astaga. Bisa-bisanya kau mengucap kata seolah-olah terkejut setelah melakukan smeua itu pada Naruto". Gumam Tsunade mengejek, "sekarang kau mengerti kan kenapa aku begitu membela Naruto?"

Neji memejamkan matanya, meringis merasakan matanya yang sakit. Hidungnya sakit, bibirnya sakit, sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Tapi yang paling sakit adalah hatinya. Penyesalan itu datang menghantamnya tanpa ampun sehingga yang bisa dilakukan Neji hanya diam dan menahankan sesak di dadanya.

'_Dia pantas mendapatkan ini!'_

"Jadi Naruto melakukan ini semua karena itu...", suara Neji diwarnai kesakitan, lalu dia menatap Tsunade penuh harap, berharap kalau artikel ini salah. Sebab jika artikel ini benar, apapun yang dilakukan Neji tadi benar-benar tak termaafkan, "Apakah kau sudah memastikan kebenaran artikel ini?"

Tsunade menatap Neji tajam, tampak puas dengan penyesalan Neji.

"Aku sudah memastikan ke rumah sakit itu. Tunangannya, Gaara Sabaku masih terbaring koma disana dan belum pernah sadarkan diri sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Kemarin Gaara telah menjalani operasi ginjal yang aku tahu biayanya amat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta rupiah dan sukses. Operasinya sukses, tapi lelaki itu masih belum sadar", Tsunade memalingkan wajah. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca menahan haru.

"Aku bertanya tentang Naruto kepada dokter-dokter di rumah sakit itu, dan rupanya kisah Naruto dan Gaara seolah menjadi legenda sendiri di sana. Kisah seorang pemuda yang setia menunggu tunangannya terbangun tanpa putus asa selama bertahun-tahun..."

Jadi karena itu. Kebenaran itu menghantam Neji dengan telak. Jadi karena itu Naruto menjual dirinya. Jadi karena itu Naruto mempunya hutang begitu besar diperusahaan.

Neji menatap Tsunade nanar, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya lagi ke atikel di depannya, dia mengernyit,

_Gaara Sabaku..._

Sebuah kebenaran langsung menghantamnya sekali lagi, sangat keras dan tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Aku mengenal Gaara Sabaku", gumam Neji seolah kesakitan.

Tsunade langsung menatap Neji tajam.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Neji mengangguk, lunglai.

"Dia… dia pengacara handal dan sukses dari sebuah firma hukum terkenal, reputasinya bagus, sangat jujur dan jarang kalah...Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, hanya pernah beberapa kali bertemu di pengadilan, menangani kasus yang berbeda, tetapi dia terkenal sebagai pengacara muda berprospek paling cerah di antara kami...aku mendengar dia akan menikah, sampai kemudian dia menghilang begitu saja setelah kecelakaan itu,...ada berita cukup simpang siur setelahnya, katanya dia kecelakaan dan kemudian cacat lalu pindah ke luar negeri, bahkan banyak gossip bilang dia sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan itu...aku...aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia masih bertahan hidup...Dalam kondisi koma", Neji meremas rambutnya seperti tentara kalah perang.

"Pemuda dengan rambut merah yang cantik 'kan?" Tsunade memastikan. Neji mengangguk pelan.

"Kau bilang kapan operasi Gaara tadi?"

"Kemarin malam", Tsunade melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam tiga pagi, "Atau bisa dibilang sudah kemarin lusa?"

"Oh Tuhan!", Neji menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Oh Tuhan!...Apalagi yang bisa dia katakan? Itu sebabnya malam itu Naruto menghilang tanpa kabar dan tidak bisa ditemukan dimana-mana. Pemuda itu pasti sedang menunggui operasi tunangannya! Dan apa yang dia katakan malam itu pada Naruto?

**"Kau mungkin harus belajar lebih bertanggung jawab tuan Naruto!"** , kata-kata yang sombong dan penuh tuduhan yang sekarang ia tahu, tak pantas ia ucapkan kepada Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar lelaki paling bodoh dan gegabah yang pernah aku kenal dan paling menjijikkan, serta jauh tidak bermoral daripada orang yang kau tuduh sebagai pelacur itu", dengus Tsunade, masih marah atas tindakan Neji tadi. "Jika kau belum babak belur oleh Sasuke, aku pasti akan menamparmu berkali-kali",

Neji mengernyit mendengar ancaman Tsunade,

"Tapi kau tidak bisa begitu saja menyalahkanku, suatu hari Sasuke menghubungiku untuk mengurus kontrak jual beli tubuh Naruto senilai tiga ratus juta. Kau pikir apa yang bisa kupikirkan selain Naruto adalah pelacur?"

"Jangan sebut-sebut kata pelacur lagi Neji!", potong Tsunade tajam. Neji bungkam lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Aku memang salah besar, tapi siapa yg tidak berpikir begitu? Sasuke sangat kaya, dan pemuda itu punya reputasi hutang besar diperusahaannya...tentu saja sebagai pengacara aku menilai ada niat jahat dari sisi Naruto", Neji mencoba membela diri lagi karena dilihatnya Tsunade masih memelototinya dengan tajam,

"Sebagai seorang pengacara kau seharusnya melakukan penyelidikan. Tapi otakmu terlalu dangkal untuk melakukan itu sehingga kau langsung menuduhnya sebagai pelacur murahan,", gumam Tsunade sinis.

Neji menarik napas panjang dan mengangguk.

"Benar, aku terlalu gegabah mengambil tindakan. Sebenarnya aku sudah bertekad tidak akan ikut campur hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto, tapi malam itu, ketika Naruto menghilang tanpa kabar, Sasuke mencarinya seperti orang gila, hampir kehilangan akal sehat karena mencemaskan Naruto. Sasuke berubah karena pemuda itu, dia begitu emosional. Tidak lagi berkepala dingin dan tenang", Neji menarik napas dalam, "Aku takut Naruto makin lama akan makin membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Sasuke, maka aku memutuskan untuk membuat mereka terpisah sesegera mungkin."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi sampai Sasuke menghajarmu dengan begitu brutalnya?"

Wajah Neji tampak memerah malu.

"Aku menciumnya dengan paksa, melecehkan Naruto dan memastikan agar Sasuke melihat itu semua," gumamnya pelan. Tsunade langsung melotot marah mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

Neji memalingkan mukanya, tidak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam Tsunade.

"Dan aku...", kata-kata itu seolah susah payah keluar dari mulut Neji, "Dan aku...memfitnahnya, aku bilang Naruto mau kubayar untuk bercumbu denganku selama beberapa jam...",

"Oh Tuhan, Neji!", Tsunade mengerang tak habis pikir dengan perlakukan Neji, "Pantas saja Sasuke menghajarmu habis-habisan, kalau aku ada disana waktu itu, aku pasti akan memberi semangat padanya agar menghajarmu lebih keras",

Neji menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Aku...aku pantas menerimanya...", lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, "Tapi Tsunade...Setelah aku mengetahui semua kebenaran ini, dan melihat tatapan mata Sasuke ketika menyeret Naruto pulang tadi, entah kenapa aku...cemas." Wajah Tsunade mendadak pucat pasi,

"Astaga! aku hampir saja lupa, Sasuke selalu mempercayai kata-katamu! Bagaimana kalau Sasuke menyangka bahwa Naruto benar-benar menjual dirinya kepadamu? Kalau melihat betapa posesifnya Sasuke pada Naruto, aku tidak berani membayangkan betapa marahnya Sasuke! Kita harus menjelaskan semua kepada Sasuke sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang nantinya akan dia sesali," Tsunade langsung meraih gagang telephone dan memencet nomor Sasuke.

Lama ia mencoba tanpa hasil, ahkirnya menarik napas panjang dan menyerah.

"Semua nomornya tidak aktif, kita juga tak bisa menyerbu ke apartemennya begitu saja karena ini sudah dini hari", Dengan pasrah Tsunade meletakkan gagang telephone, "Kita harus menunggu sampai besok pagi, dan jika...dan jika ternyata semuanya sudah terlambat...", Tsunade melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Neji yang balas menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah, "Aku akan membuatmu membayar semua kekacauan yang telah kau buat Neji."

.

.

"Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur."

Kata-kata Sasuke yang diucapkan dengan nada dingin dan ketenangan menakutkan itu seolah-olah bergaung di ruangan yang hening itu. Lelaki itu sudah melepaskan kemejanya, dan membuka ikat pinggangnya lalu meletakkannya di ujung ranjang. Matanya begitu dingin, ekspresi wajahnya tenang, terlalu tenang, hingga membuat Naruto gemetar cemas.

"Kau...Harus...Mendengarkan." Naruto masih mencoba, meskipun melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke, ia tahu ia tidak akan berhasil. Sasuke terlalu marah, dia terlalu dibutakan oleh kemurkaannya.

"Lepaskan kemejamu Naruto." gumam Sasuke datar.

"Teme..." wajah Naruto langsung pucat pasi mendengar perintah yang diucapkan tanpa ekspresi.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nada menjijikkan seperti itu pelacur kecil!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang datar tapi seolah seperti anak panah yang melesat tajam melukai Naruto.

"Lepaskan." Nada suara Sasuke begitu menakutkan. Mungkin Naruto akan lebih berani

menghadapi jika Sasuke berteriak-teriak marah dan membentaknya. Tetapi lelaki ini begitu tenang hingga menakutkan.

Dengan gemetar Naruto melepas kancing demi kancing kemejanya. Menatap Sasuke dengan wajah memohon, tetapi lelaki itu tidak terpengaruh. Setelah seluruh kancing kemeja Naruto terlepas, dia berdiri sambil menggenggam kemejanya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangannya erat-erat, berlutut di ranjang itu, memohon belas kasihan kepada lelaki yang berdiri di tepi ranjang dan tampak kejam.

"Aku bilang lepaskan kemejamu, Dobe. Bukan hanya membuka kancingnya saja," suara Sasuke tetap lembut dan terkendali, tapi entah kenapa Naruto makin gemetar mendengarnya, dengan sudah payah dia melepaskan kemejanya dan menjatuhkannya ke kasur, menatap Sasuke tanpa daya.

"Sekarang celananya." sambung Sasuke setelah mengamati tubuh Naruto tanpa malu-malu, membuat seluruh wajah dan tubuh Naruto merah padam.

"Tidak...!" Naruto berusaha membantah, dia tidak mau dilecehkan seperti ini, dipaksa membuka baju dihadapan laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak menghargainya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan seolah ia barang hina yang pantas diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Aku bilang celanananya!" suara Sasuke sedikit naik, tetapi tetap tenang. Matanya menatap tajam tak terbantahkan, hingga mau tak mau Naruto bergerak melepaskan celananya, air mata mulai mengalir di mata Naruto.

Hening cukup lama, Sasuke terdiam sambil menatap Naruto tajam. Dan Naruto berlutut di ranjang itu dengan tubuh gemetaran, berusaha memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lepas pakaian dalammu."

"Tidak!" dengan was-was Naruto berseru, tanpa sadar tubuhnya beringsut ke

ujung ranjang, ketakutan. Sikapnya itu malah menyalakan api kemarahan di wajah Sasuke, lelaki itu sudah tidak setenang tadi.

"Kenapa tidak Naruto? Pelacur cilikku? Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku melihatmu telanjang, dan kau melakukan semuanya dengan sukarela kan? Demi uang tiga ratus juta...", Suara Sasuke terdengar jijik, dia melangkah maju mendekati ranjang dan secara otomatis Naruto langsung beringsut mundur menjauh.

"Aku membeli tubuhmu seharga tiga ratus juta, seharusnya tubuhmu itu bisa kupergunakan semauku, tetapi aku terlalu baik padamu, memberimu kemewahan, tidak menyentuhmu di saat kamu sakit, merawatmu...itu semua terlalu baik untukmu," Mata Sasuke tampak menyala, "Dan kau dasar pelacur tak bermoral! Bukannya mensyukuri kebaikan hatiku, kau malah merayu sahabatku...!"

"Kau salah paham Sasuke," Naruto mulai menangis terisak.

Tetapi Sasuke tetap mengeraskan hatinya.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah paham dengan apa yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Sasuke meraih kedua lengan Naruto, sebelum Naruto sempat menghindar dan menempelkan tubuh Naruto ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kalian berciuman! kau membiarkan dia menciummu! menjijikkan sekali dimataku."

Napas Sasuke mulai terengah-engah, lalu mendorong Naruto ke bantal membuatnya terbanting kasar disana. Naruto berusaha menghindar, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tindihan badan Sasuke yang keras dan berat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Sasuke yang kuat dan tanpa ampun. Jika ia bisa ia ingin dunia menelannya hingga kemarahan Sasuke mereda.

Tetapi lelaki itu terlalu kuat, terlalu marah, bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kekasarannya melukai tubuh Naruto yang rapuh.

Lelaki itu seperti kerasukan setan. Matanya menyala penuh kebencian ketika dia menatap Naruto. Dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat, Naruto berusaha memberontak dan turun dari ranjang, tetapi Sasuke menangkapnya, membantingnya di ranjang lagi dengan kasar, lalu menindihnya. Kemudian menampar pipi Naruto keras-keras. Naruto mengernyit merasakan kesakitan.

"Sakit Teme...kumohon..."

"Diam!" seru Sasuke marah, dan ketika Naruto meronta ketakutan, hal itu makin mendorong kemarahan Sasuke, lelaki itu merobek baju Naruto dan mencoba membuka pahanya.

Naruto berteriak ketakutan, dia tidak siap dan Sasuke pasti akan melukainya. Sasuke gelap mata, ia mengambil ikat pinggangnya sendiri dan mengikat kedua tangan Naruto di kepala ranjang. Naruto menjerit ketakutan. Tetapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Ketika merasakan Naruto tidak basah dan tidak siap, lelaki itu tetap menyatukan dirinya.

Bagi Naruto itu adalah kesakitan yang luar biasa, sakit di tubuhnya dan sakit di hatinya, diperlakukan seperti pelacur rendahan yang tak ada harganya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa tersobek-sobek oleh gesekan tubuh Sasuke, tapi Naruto menahan diri, digigitnya bibirnya hingga berdarah, di tahankannya air matanya meskipun matanya terasa begitu perih. Dan di tekannya hatinya dalam dalam yang mulai hancur menjadi serpihan berkeping-keping.

.

.

Naruto berbaring memunggungi Sasuke, matanya nanar, penuh air mata. Napasnya sesak karena isakan yang ditahannya. Setelah semua usai, Sasuke menjauh dari tubuhnya dan berbaring hening di sebelahnya, sampai napas yang terengah berubah menjadi tenang dan hening. Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa bagian belakangnya lecet dan mengeluarkan darah karena kekasaran Sasuke.

Naruto tahu Sasuke tidak tidur, lelaki itu masih berbaring nyalang di sebelahnya, terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar. Tetapi Naruto langsung membalikkan badan dan berpura-pura tertidur. Dirasakannya Sasuke bolak-balik menghadap ke arahnya, seperti ingin mengajaknya bicara tetapi kemudian ragu dan mengehentikan dirinya di detik terakhir.

Saat-saat hening itu terasa menyiksa. Tubuh Naruto tegang meskipun dia berakting sudah tidur dengan baik, dijaganya agar nafasnya teratur, dijaganya agar tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Lama-lama dia merasakan tubuh Sasuke berangsur-angsur santai dan lelaki itu tertidur. Naruto menanti menit demi menit, menyakinkan diri kalau Sasuke sudah terlelap, dan setelah cukup yakin, pelan-pelan dia bergerak.

Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Itu tadi benar-benar perkosaan, dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot bersikap lembut. Bibir Naruto memar akibat ciuman yang terlalu kasar, lengannya sedikit lebam karena genggaman yang terlalu keras, dan masih ada kesakitan-kesakitan lainnya. Di seluruh tubuhnya, di dalam tubuhnya.

'_Tetapi yang paling sakit adalah hatiku.'_

Air mata mengalir tanpa suara dari pipi Naruto, tapi dia menahan isakan dengan menggigir bibirnya yang sakit. Dengan hati-hati Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang, mengamati pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, dan pakaian dalamnya yang setengah dirobek oleh Sasuke saat lelaki itu melepaskannya dengan marah tadi. Pelan-pelan, agar tidak menimbulkan gerakan di ranjang tempat Sasuke berbaring miring dan tertidur pulas, Naruto bangkir berdiri dan memungut pakaiannya satu persatu. Langkahnya goyah, dan tubuhnya gemetar, tapi Naruto menguatkan diri.

Dipakainya pakaiannya pelan-pelan sambil menatap ranjang dengan was-was, bersiap-siap jika ada satu gerakan sesedikit apapun dari Sasuke. Tetapi lelaki itu tidur dengan tenang sampai Naruto selesai berpakaian. Naruto lalu mengambil tas kerjanya dan melangkah keluar, tetapi di pintu dia ragu-ragu, menoleh dan menatap Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas.

Sasuke pasti akan maklum jika dia pergi begitu saja. Setelah perkosaan brutal dan kejam itu, Sasuke pasti maklum jika Naruto menjauh darinya. Tapi kemudian Naruto mengernyit, teringat kemarahan Sasuke ketika Naruto menghilang tanpa pamit untuk menunggui Gaara di rumah sakit hari minggu lalu.

'_Kalau aku pergi tanpa pamit, apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke? Apalagi dengan perjanjian tiga ratus juta itu...'_ Ketakutan mewarnai perasaan Naruto, menahan langkahnya. Lalu Naruto mengeluarkan kertas dan menulis.

'_**Maaf Sasuke, aku harus pergi sementara. Butuh waktu sendirian. Tapi Kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan melarikan diri dari hutang-hutangku. Aku tidak serendah itu kau tahu.**_

_**Sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi**_

_**Naruto.'**_

.

.

Pagi itu Sasuke duduk di kantornya dengan muram. Hari masih pagi, para karyawan belum datang ke kantor, tapi Sasuke sudah ada di situ. Dia tak tahan berada di kamar apartement itu sendirian.

_Tanpa Naruto._

Dia terbangun pagi-pagi sekali, karena terbiasa mencari Naruto untuk dipeluk, tetapi yang ditemukannya hanya bantal kosong. Dengan marah Sasuke langsung bangun dan murka.

'_Berani-beraninya pelacur itu meninggalkannya?'_

Tetapi kemudian, kertas yang diletakkan di bantal Naruto itu agak meredakan kemarahannya. Sebuah pesan singkat sederhana yang ditulis dengan huruf yang sangat rapi.

Naruto bilang "Sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi" jadi Sasuke menahan diri dari kemarahannya dan memutuskan bersiap-siap dan berangkat ke kantor saat itu juga.

Sekarang dia duduk sendirian di ruangannya, memikirkan perbuatannya semalam dan mulai merasa cemas. Ia terlalu kasar. Ia tahu itu. Ia terlalu kuat dan Naruto terlalu rapuh untuk menahan kemarahannya.

Tapi tidak tahukan Naruto kalau pemandangan Naruto yang sedang dipeluk dan dicium oleh Neji itu benar-benar membuatnya marah? Seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh memeluk Naruto ! Seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh mencium Naruto!

Saat itulah pintu diketuk dengan pelan. Sasuke terdiam penuh antisipasi, dia sudah menunggu. Siapa lagi yang datang sepagi ini kalau bukan Naruto?

"Masuk."

Pintu itu terbuka pelan, dan Naruto muncul disana. Hati Sasuke langsung bagaikan dihantam oleh palu ketika melihat keadaan Naruto. Pemuda itu masih memakai pakaiannya yang semalam meskipun kelihatan segar setelah mandi. Tapi wajahnya kelihatan pucat dan rapuh. Dan bibirnya sedikit lebam akibat ciuman-ciuman kasarnya kemarin.

'_Kenapa kau pucat sekali sayang?'_

Sasuke berdehem, menahan perasaannya.

Detik itu juga Sasuke memutuskan dia akan memaafkan Naruto. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto karena merayu Neji, tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya kan? Tidak ada tertulis dalam perjanjian mereka bahwa Naruto tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain, disitu hanya tertulis bahwa Sasuke berhak memiliki Naruto sesuka hatinya.

Oleh karena itu dia akan segera memastikan adanya klausul tambahan dalam perjanjian itu, bahwa Naruto tidak boleh disentuh lelaki lain, bahwa tubuh Naruto adalah hak eksklusifnya, miliknya.

Untuk sekarang, Sasuke yakin Naruto akan memohon maaf padanya, dan itu bukan masalah, Sasuke siap memaafkan Naruto atas pengkhianatannya semalam. Dia siap menerima Naruto lagi. Dia belum mau melepaskan Naruto.

"Duduk." perintahnya, berusaha sedatar mungkin.

Dengan patuh Naruto duduk, tapi pemuda itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya meremas tangannya dengan gelisah.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa hingga harus menunggu sampai di kantor?"

'_Dimana kau tidur semalam? Apakah kau baik-baik saja ? Apakah aku menyakitimu?'_ pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang bermunculan di benak Sasuke, tetapi lelaki itu menahankannya.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya tampak penuh tekad ketika menatap Sasuke. Takut, tapi penuh tekad.

"Aku...ingin melunasi semua hutangku dan mengakhiri perjanjian kontrak kita."

Sasuke tertegun.

Rasanya seperti seluruh aliran darahnya dihentikan seketika. Ini adalah jawaban yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Sasuke begitu terkejut hingga membatu seperti patung.

Tetapi ketika keterkejutannya usai. Kemarahan langsung merayapinya. Seperti api yang membakar pelan-pelan, makin lama makin berbahaya.

"Apa?" desis Sasuke di antara giginya, tangannya terkepal.

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Naruto meletakkan sebuah kertas di meja Sasuke.

"Ini cek sebesar tiga ratur empat puluh juta, untuk melunasi hutangku sebesar tiga ratus juta, dan hutang ke perusahaan sebesar empat puluh juta, dan ini..." Naruto meletakkan sebuah amplop di meja, "Surat pengunduran diriku dari perusahaan ini."

Hening cukup lama. Sasuke hanya duduk di situ, mengamati Naruto dengan mata yang menyala-nyala. Kemudian lelaki itu memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum dingin.

"Lunas sepenuhnya? Jadi malam-malam selama kau melayaniku itu kau anggap service gratis untukku?" Wajah Naruto pucat pasi mendengar hinaan tersirat itu.

"Aku...Aku hanya ingin melepaskan diri dari perjanjian itu..." Sasuke mendesis gusar, lalu mengambil cek itu dan mengamatinya, alisnya terangkat, kemarahan tampak semakin membakarnya.

"Kau bisa memperoleh uang sebanyak ini dalam semalam, apakah kau menemukan korban lain yang bisa memberimu uang untuk melepaskan diri dariku?"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya tak percaya akan kesimpulan negatif yang di ambil Sasuke,

"Jangan menuduhku serendah itu! Aku...aku bukan pelacur seperti yang kau kira!"

"Kau pernah dengan sukarela menjadi pelacurku demi uang tiga ratus juta! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berpikir kau bersedia melacurkan diri pada orang lain demi melepaskan diri dariku hah?!" Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan begitu kerasnya, hingga Naruto terlonjak kaget dari tempat duduknya.

Lalu tanpa di duganya. Sasuke mengambil surat pengunduran dirinya di meja. Dan merobek-robeknya bersama dengan cek yang diberikannya. Naruto hanya ternganga, kaget dengan tindakan tak terduga Sasuke itu. Sementara lelaki itu berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam sambil merobek-robek surat dan cek itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Ketika Sasuke mulai mendekati Naruto, Naruto langsung berdiri menjauh, waspada.

"Kenapa kau merobek cek dan surat itu?" tanya Naruto gugup, takut akan suasana hati Sasuke yang begitu muram.

Sasuke makin mendekat. Lalu berhenti dan tersenyum sinis ketika melihat Naruto mundur lagi menjauhinya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu mudah Naruto, kau pikir aku akan diam saja kau bodohi? Aku akan membuatmu menerima balasan setimpal sebelum akhirnya melepaskanmu..."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke bergerak cepat meraih Naruto sebelum dia bisa menghindar. Naruto mencoba meronta, tapi ia sadar dari pengalamannya bahwa percuma saja dia melawan kekuatan dan kemarahan Sasuke, jadi dia hanya diam dengan wajah pucat pasi ketakutan.

"Katakan padaku Naruto...Pria yang membayari hutangmu itu...Apakah dia sudah menidurimu?" mata Sasuke menggelap penuh kemurkaan, "Apakah dia sudah menyentuhmu?" napas Sasuke mulai memburu, "Apakah ciumannya sebaik ciumanku? Atau dia hanya pria bodoh yang tertipu oleh kepolosan palsumu yang..."

"Lepaskan aku!" entah darimana Naruto seperti mendapatkan kekuatan untuk mendorong Sasuke dan melangkah menjauh. "Aku sudah membayar hutangku. Aku sudah tidak terikat denganmu! Kau tidak berhak melecehkanku lagi!"

"Melecehkan katamu? Kau bilang itu pelecehan? Kau menyambutku dengan hangat setiap aku mendatangimu dan kau bilang itu pelecehan?"

PLAK!

Tangan Naruto tanpa disadari melayang sendiri menampar pipi Sasuke sekeras mungkin, kata-kata Sasuke yang luar biasa menghina itu sangat menyakiti hatinya.

Sasuke berdiri disana mengusap pipinya lalu tersenyum jahat.

"Kenapa menamparku? Apakah kau merasa malu karena kekotoran moralmu terungkap disini?" gumamnya sinis.

Dengan bergegas Naruto melangkah ke pintu, sedikit lega karena Sasuke tidak mengikutinya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan lagi cek yang baru, berikut surat pengunduran diriku...Bagiku semua sudah lunas di antara kita" gumamnya lirih.

"Bagiku belum," desis Sasuke tenang, "Kau boleh kabur kemanapun Naruto, dan aku bersumpah akan mendapatkanmu. Dan ketika itu terjadi aku tidak akan main-main lagi, aku bahkan akan merantaimu di kamar jika perlu. Dan tak usah repot-repot mengirimkan cek ataupun surat apapun, aku akan merobekrobeknya lagi."

Tangan Naruto yang memegang gagang pintu gemetaran.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku...?" Rintihnya putus asa, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sejenak Sasuke terpaku. Naruto tampak begitu hancur, begitu luluh, hingga seketika itu juga Sasuke ingin memeluk Naruto dan menghiburnya, meminta maaf atas kata-kata kasarnya. Tapi akal sehatnya segera mengambil alih. 'Itu akting,' teriaknya pada diri sendiri, jangan tertipu, 'pemuda ini pandai memanipulasi orang dengan berpura-pura rapuh. Kau sendiri sudah merasakannya bukan?'

"A...Aku tetap akan pergi..." Naruto bergumam ketika Sasuke hanya berdiam diri, "Kau boleh memaksaku semaumu, tapi aku akan melawanmu sekuat tenaga."

Dengan cepat Naruto membuka handel pintu. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Diserapnya sosok itu baik-baik, sosok dingin yang berdiri kaku, menatap Naruto dengan penuh kebencian. Disimpannya sosok itu baik baik, dan tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa teriris. Air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya, dan dengan segera Naruto melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setengah berlari dia memasuki lift tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung sekertaris Sasuke.

Di lobby, suster Sakura yang menunggu dengan gelisah dari tadi langsung berdiri begitu melihat Naruto muncul di lift.

"Bagaimana...?"

Pertanyaannya tak terjawab karena Naruto langsung mengajaknya keluar dari lobby menuju parkiran, menaiki mobil jemputan rumah sakit yang diminta suster Sakura mengantar mereka ke sini tadi. Di mobil air mata Naruto tak terbendung lagi dan suster Sakura langsung memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ssshhh...Semuanya tak berjalan baik ya?"

"Dia...Dia tidak mau menerima uang itu..." Naruto tersedak oleh tangisan yang dalam, "Dia...Dia menuduhku menjual diriku kepada lelaki lain demi mendapatkan uang itu..." tangis Naruto meledak lagi dengan kuatnya. Dan suster Sakura langsung memeluknya. Matanya sendiri berkaca-kaca melihat penderitaan Naruto.

"Apakah...kau mencintainya, Naruto?" tanya suster Sakura hati-hati.

Naruto langsung tersentak, menatap Suster Sakura dengan pandangan nanar.

"Apa...? Itu...Itu tidak mungkin..."

"Naruto, mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi kebersamaan kalian selama ini mungkin saja menumbuhkan sesuatu yang dalam di antara kalian..." suster Sakura menatap Naruto lembut, "Dan kau...Tidak mungkin menangis semenderita ini jika kau tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepada Sasuke, sayang." Naruto hanya termangu. Air matanya masih mengalir, hatinya sakit sekali. Dan memang benar, penghinaan dan perlakuan kasar Sasuke telah menyakitinya lebih daripada yang seharusnya. Tapi Naruto tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan apapun. Dia tidak mau, dan tidak bisa. Ada Gaara di sisinya bukan?

Suster Sakura mendesah melihat kediaman Naruto.

"Yah, setidaknya, suatu saat ketika Sasuke menyadari kesalahannya, dia akan menyesal dan kuharap aku ada di sana ketika dia memohon maaf padamu."

.

.

Suster Sakura benar, Sasuke memang menyesal. Tidak perlu waktu lama, hanya selang satu jam dari kepergian Naruto.

"Aku menerima kalian di sini hanya demi Tsunade," gumam Sasuke dingin, suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk saat itu.

Ketika sekertarisnya menelepon dan memberitahu bahwa Tsunade dan Neji ada di ruangan depan, ingin bertemu dengannya, Sasuke hampir saja mengamuk seketika itu juga. Dia sudah menegaskan pada sekertarisnya bahwa dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Tetapi Tsunade memaksa, dan seperti biasanya,

paksaannya berhasil.

"Kami harus memberitahumu sesuatu yang penting." gumam Tsunade penuh tekad, tidak peduli akan tatapan membunuh yang berkali-kali dihujamkan Sasuke kepada Neji yang hanya duduk diam tanpa suara di belakangnya.

"Sasuke," Tsunade mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke yang terus menerus mempelototi Neji. "Ada suatu fakta penting tentang Naruto yang harus kau ketahui."

Sasuke langsung tertarik. _'Fakta apa lagi? Sebuah kebohongan lagi yang belum diceritakan kepadanya? Sebuah kepalsuan lagi yang akan menyulut kemarahannya?'_

Dia diam dan menunggu, bersiap-siap untuk meledak lagi, kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan mulai nyeri.

"Sasuke..." Tsunade mengernyit cemas ketika melihat Sasuke tampak kesakitan,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Cepat selesaikan yang ingin kau katakan, dan bawa dia pergi dari ruangan ini!" Sasuke bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menyebut nama Neji.

Tsunade menarik napas panjang.

"Kau...Kita...Mengambil kesimpulan yang salah tentang Naruto." dengan cepat Tsunade membentangkan artikel itu di meja Sasuke, "Baca ini."

Sasuke melirik artikel itu, semuala tidak tertarik, tetapi kemudian mengenali gambar di artikel itu sebagai Naruto, lebih muda beberapa tahun, tapi dia tak mungkin salah.

"Apa yang...Oh Tuhan!" baru separuh artikel yang dibacanya, tetapi dia

pucat pasi. Dengan gemetar dia membaca artikel itu. Membacanya berulang-ulang kemudian, mencoba mencari kesalahan. Tapi kebenaran yang tertulis di sana tak terbantahkan lagi.

"Benar Sasuke, keluarga Naruto, kedua orangtuanya terenggut pada kecelakaan yang sama di jalan tol, kecelakaan yang sama yang menewaskan suamiku", mata Tsunade berkaca-kaca ketika kenangan itu kembali.

"Oh Tuhan!" Sasuke berpegangan pada meja untuk menopang tubuhnya, Ini sebabnya Naruto selama ini sebatang kara dan sendirian?

_"Kedua orang tua saya sudah meninggal dunia, saya hidup sendirian" itu jawaban Naruto waktu pemuda itu terpaksa menumpang mobilnya di pagi yang hujan. (chapter 2)_

Lalu uang tiga ratus juta dan hutang puluhan jutanya di perusahaan itu... Sekali lagi Sasuke mengernyit.

"Tunangannya, Gaara, masih terbaring koma sejak kecelakaan itu. Naruto berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Hutang-hutangnya di rumah sakit mungkin untuk membiayai biaya perawatan Gaara, dan hutangnya kepadamu tiga ratus juta mungkin karena pemuda itu putus asa," Tsunade memandang Sasuke, dan tiba-tiba merasa kasihan, Sasuke tampak hancur berkeping-keping, "Aku menelepon rumah sakit tempat Gaara dirawat Sasuke, Gaara saat itu harus menjalani operasi pengangkatan ginjal karena salah satu ginjalnya rusak akibat obat-obatan yang terus menerus...biaya operasi itu sangat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga atus juta rupiah...Mungkin itu alasan Naruto menjual dirinya padamu, pemuda itu putus asa."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mengingat hari berhujan dimana Naruto membuat penawaran gila itu padanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia dulu tak menyadarinya? Waktu itu Naruto memang terlihat putus asa, panik dan putus asa.

"Neji bercerita bahwa Naruto hilang seharian di hari minggu dan kalian mencarinya kemana-mana," Tsunade mengedikkan bahunya pada Neji yang hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Itu hari di mana operasi Gaara dilaksanakan."

Sebuah hantaman lagi yang menerjang Sasuke. Dia mengernyit, rasanya berat sekali ketika dia sudah berpegang teguh pada suatu keyakinan bergitu lama tapi kemudian dihancurkan begitu saja.

Naruto pemuda baik-baik. Dia bukan pemuda bermoral rendah seperti dugaannya selama ini. Pantas saja waktu itu dia masih pertama kali bercinta. Hal yang seharusnya untuk tunangan yang dicintainya dikorbankannya. Sasuke langsung disengat rasa cemburu yang tajam. Naruto pasti begitu mencintai tunangannya kalau sampai berjuang mati-matian seperti itu.

"Kecelakaan itu terjadi hanya beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan mereka Sasuke," Tsunade menoleh secara terang-terangan kepada Neji, "Biarkan Neji yang menjelaskan sisanya kepadamu."

Sasuke menoleh kepada Neji dengan muram, masih terbayang adegan ciuman waktu itu di matanya. Dan kemarahannya langsung membara, kalau begitu kenapa Naruto ada di pelukan Neji dan Neji bilang Naruto rela menjual diri padanya?

"Waktu itu semua sudah kurencanakan, Sasuke," gumam Neji pelan seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke, lalu mengernyit ketika menerima tatapan menusuk itu lagi, "Aku... Waktu aku mendampingimu mencari Naruto yang menghilang waktu itu, aku melihat betapa emosionalnya dirimu, itu menggangguku karena kau berubah, tidak seperti biasanya, aku berpikir Naruto telah menimbulkan pengaruh buruk padamu...Jadi aku mengambil keputusan...aku merekayasa semuanya...Ciuman itu adalah paksaan dariku...Naruto sama sekali tidak sukarela, dia menolakku sekuat tenaga. Dia memanggil namamu..."

Sasuke langsung merangsek maju dengan marah, tanpa diduga. Langsung meraih kerah kemeja Neji. Tak peduli tubuh Neji yang memar dan lebam akan kesakitan menerima sentuhan seringan apapun.

"Brengsek kau Neji! Brengsek kau! Aku mempercayaimu!" Sasuke menggeram di antara ke dua giginya, "Kau tahu malam itu aku memperlakukannya sebagi pelacur rendahan?! Aku memperkosanya!"

"Sasuke, tenanglah dulu", gumam Tsunade hati-hati, berusaha membuat Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah baju Neji, "Kau menyakiti Neji, tidakkah kau sadar kau sudah cukup menyakitinya kemarin? Lepaskan dia Sasuke", bujuknya lembut.

Sasuke bergeming, sejenak seolah-olah akan menghajar Neji, tapi kemudian dia melepaskan lelaki itu dengan kasar.

"Harusnya kubunuh saja kau sekalian!", desisnya geram sambil mengacak rambutnya,

Lalu sebuah pertanyaan merasuk di benaknya.

"Kenapa harus Naruto yang menanggung seluruh biaya perawatan Gaara? Kenapa bukan keluarga Gaara?"

"Gaara tidak punya keluarga." Neji yang menyahut setelah berhasil meredakan napasnya yang terengah karena perlakuan kasar Sasuke tadi, "Dia pengacara juga, kebetulan aku mengenalnya", suaranya tertelan melihat tatapan bermusuhan Sasuke, tapi dia bertekad melanjutkan, " Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, tetapi Gaara cukup terkenal di kalangan profesi kami karena reputasi baiknya, aku... Eh... Melakukan penyelidikan singkat tadi dan mendapati bahwa Gaara dibesarkan di panti asuhan, dia sebatang kara...karena itulah kabar setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya menjadi simpang siur, dia menghilang begitu saja dan gosip yang beredar mengatakan Gaara sudah meninggal, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Gaara masih hidup dan ada dalam kondisi koma", Neji menatap Sasuke sungguh-sungguh, "Aku menyesal dan aku meminta maaf Sasuke. Aku memang bodoh dan gegabah, aku juga menyesal setengah mati"

Sasuke tercenung. Lama tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sejenak ruangan itu begitu hening.

"Sasuke, mungkin lebih baik kita melepaskan Naruto, sudah cukup berat beban yang dia tanggung," gumam Tsunade pelan memecah keheningan. Lalu dia berubah ragu-ragu dan berhati-hati dengan reaksi Sasuke, "Mengenai hutang-hutang Naruto baik kepadamu dan kepada perusahaan, aku bersedia menggantinya."

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" Tsunade mengernyit mendengar gumaman pelan Sasuke itu.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan. Aku tidak peduli dengan uang itu. Naruto tidak akan kulepaskan."

"Sasuke!", Tsunade mengernyit jengkel. "Hentikan! Kau tidak tahu betapa banyak penderitaan yang ditanggung Naruto selama ini! tidak bisakah kita biarkan dia tenang bersama tunangannya? Lagipula kau bisa mencari orang lain untuk memuaskanmu bukan? Kau bisa mendapatkan pengganti Naruto dalam beberapa menit!"

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya, tampak begitu menderita,

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa Tsunade." erangnya parau. Mata Tsunade melebar melihat ekspresi Sasuke, tidak pernah sebelumnya Tsunade melihat Sasuke begitu penuh emosi.

'_Apakah ini berarti Sasuke benar-benar mencintai Naruto?'_

"Dia punya tunangan Sasuke, jangan lupa, semua yang dilakukannya adalah demi menyelamatkan Gaara."

Kebenaran itu menyakiti hati Sasuke, sengatan cemburu itu kembali melukainya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya memilihku," mata Sasuke penuh tekad,

"Dimana alamat rumah sakitnya?"

.

.

_**To be continued..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jtk mau ngasih pemberitahuan kalau fanfic ini bakal diupdate sekitar Kamis malam atau Jumat malam dikarenakan jtk sedang ujian. Keep sabar ya gaes '-')/

Big thanks for my reader dan reviewers, makasih banyak. Karena kalian jtk selalu semangat buat update dan ngerapihin remakenya. Sebenernya akhir-akhir ini mood sedang dalam keadaan buruk jadi males banget buat nulis, atau buka laptop. Mau nerusin solstice aja masih mikir-mikir, juga fanfic soal daddy kink -_- banyak basher sama flamer malah dari temen seperfandoman sendiri dari sebelah :v coeg makin males :v

Spoiler dikit ye soal fanficnya karena udah mau ending. Disini Naru mpreg, jelas nanti ada kejadiannya. Dan, ini yang bikin beda. Gaara bakalan dapet pengganti Naruto, dan itu enggak terduga sama sekali siapa dia :v dan bagaimana kisahnya :v

_**So, mind to review again?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

_**[REMAKE] A Romantic Story About Naruto by Santhy Agatha**_

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Cast : Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara Sabaku and others

[**SASUNARU**]

Rated : M

.

Disclaimer : JTK me-remake novel yang nurut JTK pribadi bagus dan lumayan menyentuh dari Santhy Agatha. Jadi JTK bukan penjiplak atau plagiat, JTK hanya me-remake dan merubah sedikit menyesuaikan alur. Udah ijin sama yang punya novel ini, asalkan nama pengarang aslinya dicantumin itu gapapa. Kalian bisa baca versi aslinya di wattpad. Jadi ini cerita bukan milik JTK, JTK hanya me-remake doang. Dan sekali lagi JTK enggak plagiat.

Dan ini JTK remake jadi versi Yaoinya.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READING^^

**SEKALI LAGI INI YAOI, YAOI. COWOK SAMA COWOK. JADI JANGAN BASH ATAU FLAME KALO GAK SUKA CERITA/CHARANYA. GAK SUKA GAK USAH MAKSA BACA CUMAN DEMI FLAME. **

**Damai itu indah bro, seindah tonjolan selangkangannya Uchiha Sasuke. *digampar***

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana ruangan tempat perawatan Sabaku?" Sasuke berdiri di depan resepsionis. Resepsionis itu mendongak dan ternganga. Terpesona melihat penampilan dan ketampanan Sasuke.

"Ruangan perawatan Gaara Sabaku?" Sasuke mengulang jengkel karena resepsionis itu hanya menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh...Untuk Gaara...Anda...Anda mungkin harus menemui Suster Sakura dulu, beliau suster kepala penanggung jawabnya."

"Dimana?" gumam Sasuke tak sabar.

"Lantai tiga, ruangan perawat nomor dua." Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke meninggalkan resepsionis yang masih ternganga itu.

Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat, tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan serupa dengan resepsionis tadi. Pintu itu tertutup rapat dan Sasuke mengetukknya.

"Masuk" sebuah suara yang tegas terdengar dari dalam. Sasuke masuk dan langsung berhadapan dengan Suster Sakura. Seorang wanita dengan rambut pink cotton dan terlihat aura kedewasaannya. Suster Sakura langsung menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali.

Penggambaran Naruto sangat akurat. Lelaki ini memang benar-benar luar biasa tampan dengan keangkuhan yang sudah seperti satu paket dengan auranya. Suster Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam, ia ingat perlakuan Sasuke kepada Naruto. Ingat bagaimsakura lelaki bersurai gelap ini memperlakukan Naruto seperti pelacur.

"Apakah yang anda lakukan disini? Mencari Naruto?" Suster Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menilai.

"Ya, aku mencari Naruto"

"Apakah anda akhirnya berhasil menemukan kebenaran?" gumam Suster Sakura langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar kata-kata Suster Sakura yang sama sekali tidak diduganya. Tapi dia lalu teringat telelepon di tengah malam yang tanpa sengaja dia angkat. Penelepon itu mengatakan dirinya adalah Suster Sakura...

"Ya," Sasuke mengakuinya pelan, "Anda sudah tahu semuanya?"

"Semuanya, dan pertama, sebelum anda menghina Naruto lagi. Saya akan jelaskan kepada anda, semalam Naruto datang kepada saya, dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Mental dan fisik yang rapuh, dan dia bilang ingin melepaskan diri dari anda, menurut saya itu wajar mengingat perlakuan anda padanya. Anda memperlakukannya seperti pelacur rendahan tanpa anda tahu alasan sebenarnya. Benar-benar tidak berpendidikkan," Suster Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mencela yang terang-terangan hingga wajah Sasuke mengeras, "Uang yang dia pakai untuk melunasi anda, itu adalah uang pinjaman dari saya dan beberapa staff rumah sakit lain, bukan uang hasil menjual dirinya kepada lelaki lain seperti apa yang anda tuduhkan kepadanya tadi pagi."

Sebuah kebenaran lagi. Lebih keras daripada tamparan di pipi, lidah Sasuke terasa kelu.

"Saya ingin bertemu Naruto" gumam Sasuke akhirnya.

Suster Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

"Untuk apa? Ketika hubungan hutang piutang itu lunas. Tidak ada lagi perlunya kalian bertemu, lagi pula saya tidak yakin Naruto bersedia menemui anda."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan uang! Saya tidak peduli dengan uang!" Sasuke hampir berteriak, lalu berdehem berusaha meredekan emosinya, "Saya harus bertemu dengan Naruto, meminta maaf, saya tahu selama ini saya salah..."

"Anda bisa menyampaikan permintaan maaf anda melalui saya" sela Suster Sakura tegas. "Sekarang anda boleh pergi," tambahnya.

"Saya mohon...Saya harus bertemu dengan Naruto, saya butuh bertemu dengan Naruto."

Suster Sakura menggeleng, kemudian menekan tombol pintas di teleponnya. Berbicara dengan serius, sebelum menutupnya.

"Anda boleh pergi sekarang," Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika ada dua petugas keamanan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan membawa Sasuke pergi. Wajah Suster Sakura menyiratkan ketegasan sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke menyerahkan diri untuk diseret pergi petugas keamanan.

.

.

Ruangan itu hening terletak di lorong paling ujung. Dan Naruto hanya berdiri di depan ruang perawatan sambil menatap melalui jendela kaca lebar yang membatasinya dengan Gaara, saat ini bukan jam besuk dan Naruto tidak boleh masuk.

Pikiran Naruto terasa berat, dia tidak punya pekerjaan sekarang. Suster Sakura dan yang lain-lain bilang akan membantu, tetapi Naruto tidak mungkin menggantungkan hidupnya pada bantuan orang lain terus menerus, apalagi dengan biaya perawatan Gaara yang begitu mahal yang harus ditanggungnya setiap bulannya...

Dengan sedih Naruto menatap Gaara, lelaki itu masih terbaring dalam kedamaian yang sama, begitu pucat, hanya bunyi mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan itulah yang menunjukkan kalau masih ada harapan hidup yang tersimpan di sana. Naruto mengusap air mata di sudut matanya.

"Ah Gaara... Sampai kapan kau tertidur begini? Aku merindukanmu kau tahu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Saat ini aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri, aku takut jika kau tidak segera bangun nanti aku akan…" lamunan Naruto terpotong dengan tangisannya. Ia benar-benar menangis, merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Lekaki macam apa aku ini? Tunanganku terbaring sakit dan aku menjual tubuhku untuk dinikmati lelaki lain, jauh sebelum tunanganku

Saat itulah Sasuke masuk, diantarkan oleh Suster Sakura di belakangnya. Perasaan sedih yang aneh menyeruak di dada Sasuke ketika dia melihat Naruto menatap Gaara yang terbaring di balik kaca dengan tatapan sendu. Perasaan itu benar-benar menghantam dadanya, selama ini Naruto tidak pernah menampakkan ekspresi itu kepada siapapun. Termasuk kepadanya.

"Naruto..." Sasuke bergumam pelan, mendadak dikuasai keinginan yang dalam untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari Gaara. Suaranya seperti menyentakkan Naruto hingga pemuda itu menoleh kaget. Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi, tidak menduga bahwa Sasuke akan muncul di sini, matanya menatap Suster Sakura meminta pertolongan.

"Dia datang disini untuk berbicara Naruto, dan dia sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menyakitimu. Dia sudah berjanji kepadaku dan aku tidak akan segan-segan menendangnya jika ia melanggar janjinya," gumam Suster Sakura lembut, menyadari kegelisahan yang dirasakan Naruto, dia lalu mengamit lengan Naruto, "Mari, kuantar kalian ke ruanganku di mana kalian bisa berbicara dengan tenang, aku akan meninggalkan kalian di sana."

Seperti kerbau yang di cocok hidungnya, Naruto hanya mengikuti ketika di tuntun ke ruangan Suster Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengikuti di belakang dalam diam.

Ruangan tetap hening lima menit kemudian ketika Suster Sakura menutup pintu ruangan dari luar.

"Aku minta maaf." gumam Sasuke dengan lembut akhirnya.

Naruto bersedekap, seolah ingin melindungi dirinya.

"Ya...Sudah di maafkan...Sekarang...Sekarang bisakah kau pergi?" Naruto mulai menahan tangisnya. Sasuke telah benar-benar melukai hatinya, kehadiran lelaki itu sekarang, berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan begitu lembut, benar-benar membuat emosinya bergejolak.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang semua ini Naruto, beberapa hari lalu Tsunade mengungkapkan

kebenaran di depanku. Aku tidak tahu. Tidakkah itu bisa membuat semuanya sedikit dimaklumi?" sambung Sasuke pelan. "Selama ini aku salah paham, aku berpikiran buruk tentangmu dan semakin memupuknya dari hari ke hari. Itu... Itu juga menyiksaku, antara dorongan untuk menyayangimu atau menghukummu karena jauh dilubuk hatiku aku mengira aku hanya dimanfaatkan," Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya pedih, "Kalau aku tahu tentang semua ini, segalanya akan berbeda Naruto."

"Aku sudah kemari beberapa hari lalu, tapi Sakura menyeretku keluar," tambah Sasuke lirih.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya," Naruto berbicara lirih tapi cukup membuat Sasuke tersikap. "Itu setimpal dengan perlakuanmu," tambahnya. Membuat Sasuke seperti dilukai dari dalam. Kata-kata itu memang tidak setegas milik Suster Sakura, tapi jauh lebih ampuh untuk melukainya secara emosional, karena diucapkan oleh orang yang ia cintai.

Ya, Sasuke mencintai Naruto.

"Untuk apa kau harus bersusah payah datang kemari? Apa untuk menghinaku lagi? Untuk menyakitiku lagi? Mengobrak-abrik emosiku lagi? Aku tau kau sangat kaya bahkan kau bisa membeli isi dunia dengan uangmu, tapi bukan berarti kau boleh seenaknya menghina orang sepertiku Sasuke.."

"Karena itu aku benar-benar minta maaf Naruto, aku salah sejak awal. Salah sejak menanamkan pikiranku, menanamkan bahwa kau hanya memanfaatkan seperti itu,"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Mau tak mau permintaan maaf Sasuke yang begitu tulus itu mulai menyentuh hatinya. Sasuke memang tidak bisa disalahkan. Dia tidak tahu. Lagipula apa yang harus dipikirkan Sasuke tentang pemuda yang melemparkan diri padanya demi uang selain bahwa pemuda itu adalah pelacur?

"Aku...Aku mengerti...tidak apa-apa, pilihanku juga untuk tidak mengatakan ini semua kepadamu," suara Naruto terdengar serak. "Dan apapun konsekuensinya aku sudah bersedia menanggungnya...Jadi kita impas."

Sasuke menatap Naruto sedih.

"Naruto... Aku..." Sasuke mengulurkan tangan hendak meraih Naruto, tapi lalu tertegun ketika Naruto mundur seperti ketakutan. Seperti membatasi dirinya dnegan Sasuke, menolak sentuhan Sasuke seperti binatang yang pernah tertombak. Kesadaran itu menghancurkan Sasuke, kesadaran bahwa Naruto takut dengan sentuhannya, mungkin akibat kekasarannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sasuke mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Aku... Mungkin semua sudah terlambat. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya...Aku mencintaimu Naruto, mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku juga baru menyadarinya. Itu terjadi begitu saja," Sasuke menatap Naruto yang hanya termangu dengan wajah pucat pasi, "Tapi sekarang itu tak penting lagi bukan? Kesalahanku tidak bisa di maafkan semudah itu. Dosaku terlalu besar."

Dengan ragu Sasuke melangkah ke arah pintu, terdiam sejenak.

"Semua hutangmu anggap saja sudah lunas. Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu, aku akan menjauh darimu dan kau tidak perlu takut harus menghadapiku lagi. kau bebas sebebas-bebasnya. Dan kalau kau masih mau bekerja di perusahaanku. Aku akan sangat senang...Tapi aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku sudah terlalu sering memaksakan kehendakku padamu. Sekarang tidak akan lagi," punggung Sasuke tampak tegang, "Selamat tinggal Naruto." gumamnya pelan sebelum membuka handle pintu.

Naruto termangu menatap punggung yang begitu tegang itu. Pernyataan cinta Sasuke begitu mengejutkannya hingga dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, memang Sasuke telah menyakitinya, tapi ada saat saat dimana Sasuke berhasil membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, selama kebersamaan mereka itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke menyakitinya dengan sengaja, kecuali saat kemarahan menguasainya kemarin.

Sekarang ketika Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke, yang tampak begitu tegang sekaligus rapuh. Sebuah perasaan hangat menyeruak ke dalam hatinya, sebuah perasaan yang bertumbuh pelan tanpa dia sadari.

"Sasuke," Naruto bergumam pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat Sasuke membatu di tempat. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak menoleh, hanya berdiri di sana. Membeku seperti patung.

"Sasuke." kali ini Naruto mengulang lagi, lebih lembut sehingga Sasuke menoleh menatap Naruto.

Entah karena mata Naruto yang menatapnya penuh kelembutan, Entah karena Sasuke pada akhirnya sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Naruto tidak tahu, yang pasti ekspresi Sasuke berubah seketika.

Dia membalikkan tubuh. Menatap Naruto ragu-ragu. Dan ketika dilihatnya Naruto membuka lengan menyambutnya, Sasuke mengerang. "Aku mungkin tidak memaafkanmu semudah itu, tapi aku hanya ingin mencoba melupakannya," bisik Naruto parau. "Kau terlalu beracun untuk dimaafkan dan terlalu menyakitkan untuk pergi,"

Sasuke kemudianmelangkah tergesa ke arah Naruto, tersandung-sandung menghampiri Naruto. Sejenak mereka berdiri berhadapan. Lalu Sasuke jatuh berlutut dan memeluk pinggang Naruto, membenamkan wajahnya di perut Naruto. Napasnya tersengal menahan perasaan.

Dengan lembut Naruto memeluk dan mengelus rambut Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu," Sasuke berbisik dengan suara parau, wajahnya masih terbenam di perut Naruto, "entah sejak kapan aku mencintaimu. Mungkin sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku..." napas Sasuke tersengal, "Aku mungkin manusia paling kejam, paling jahat...tapi aku...Aku tidak..."

"Sasuke," sekali lagi Naruto berbisik lembut. Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Naruto, wajah Naruto penuh air mata, dan tiba-tiba mata Sasuke terasa panas.

"Jangan menangis," Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan merengkuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat-erat, "Jangan menangis lagi, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menangis lagi."

Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat-erat. Permintaan maaf Sasuke dan kelembutan sikapnya meluluhkan hatinya, menumbuhkan perasaan baru di dalam hatinya, mereka telah begitu dekat selama ini, kedekatan yang dipaksakan, tetapi mau tak mau telah membuka pembatas yang selama ini ada di hati Naruto. Lama mereka berpelukan, dalam keheningan. Naruto menumpahkan tangisnya di pelukan Sasuke dan lelaki itu memeluk Naruto erat-erat, membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Naruto.

Setelah tangis Naruto mereda, Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto agar menghadap ke arahnya, mengusap air mata di pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

"Pulanglah bersamaku, kembalilah bersamaku Naruto, bukan karena uang tiga ratus juta itu. Aku ingin kau melupakan masalah hutang itu, aku ingin kau bersamaku karena kemauanmu sendiri. Pulanglah bersamaku Naruto, kita mulai lagi semuanya dari awal...Dan jika...Dan jika..." Sasuke menarik napas, menahan perasaannya, "Jika kau memang belum mencintaiku, aku akan menunggu. Bahkan aku tidak akan menyentuhmu kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku, kau bisa tenang. Aku... Aku hanya ingin kau ada di tempat dimana aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari." Naruto menatap Sasuke, dan melihat ketulusan di ssakura, melihat cinta yang tidak di tahan-tahan lagi.

Dia baru membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Suster Sakura membuka pintu, terlalu panik dan terengah-engah setengah merasa malu ketika menemukan Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berpelukan.

"Naruto!" Suster Sakura berusaha menormalkan nafasnya, dia tadi berlari ke sini, "Cepat! Cepat ikuti aku ke ruang perawatan! Gaara sadar! Dia terbangun dari komanya!"

.

.

.

Naruto berlari, tanpa sadar melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, dia berlari penuh air mata, ke kamar perawatan Gaara, kerinduannya membuncah, rasa syukurnya tak tertahankan.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu perawatan nafasnya terengah, dia berhenti karena pintu itu masih di tutup rapat, Suster Sakura tergopoh-gopoh mengejarnya,

"Naruto, jangan masuk dulu, dokter baru menstabilkan kondisinya."

Penantian itu terasa begitu lama, sampai kemudian Naruto diijinkan masuk, hanya lima menit untuk sekedar menengok Gaara, setelah itu dokter harus mengevaluasi kondisinya Gaara lagi. Dadanya sesak tak tertahankan ketika mata itu balas menatapnya, mata yang selama ini terpejam, tertidur dalam damai, membuat Naruto menanti, mata itu sekarang terbuka, hidup, dan balas menatapnya,

"Gaara," suara Naruto serak oleh emosi, dan tangisnya meledak, dia menghampiri tepi

ranjang, ke arah Gaara yang masih terbaring, pucat dengan alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang masih menopangnya, tapi hidup dan membuka mata. Naruto meraih tangan Gaara dan menciumnya, lalu menangis.

"Gaara."

Banyak yang ingin Naruto ungkapkan, dia ingin mengucap syukur karena Gaara akhirnya bangun, dia ingin merajuk karena Gaara memilih waktu yang begitu lama untuk terbangun, dia ingin menangis kuat-kuat, tapi semua emosi menyebabkan suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Air mata tampak menetes dari pipi Gaara, lelaki itu mencoba berbicara, tetapi tampak begitu susah payah,

"Stttt...Kau tidak boleh bicara dulu," gumam Naruto lembut, mencegah Gaara berusaha terlalu keras, "mereka memasang selang di tenggorokanmu, untuk masukkan, kau koma selama kurang lebih dua tahun."

Mata Gaara menatap Naruto, tampak tersiksa, dan dengan lembut Naruto mengusap air mata di pipi Gaara,

"Nanti, setelah mereka yakin kondisimu membaik, mereka akan melepas selang itu dan kau akan bisa berbicara lagi, kau boleh berbicara banyak seperti dulu tapi sekarang, kau cukup mengangguk atau menggeleng saja ya, sekarang..." Naruto menelan ludah, menahan isak tangis yang dalam,

"Sekarang kita harus mensyukuri karena kau akhirnya terbangun, ya?"

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya, dan seulas senyum dengan susah payah muncul dari bibirnya,

"Sekarang istirahatlah dulu, dokter akan mengecek kondisimu lagi" bisik Naruto lembut ketika melihat isyarat dari dokter yang menunggui mereka.

Ketika Naruto akan beranjak, genggaman Gaara di tangannya menguat, Dengan lembut Naruto menoleh dan memberikan senyuman penuh cinta kepada Gaara,

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku harus menyingkir karena dokter akan memeriksamu lagi, tapi aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku akan berada di dekat sini sehingga saat kau butuh nanti aku akan langsung datang."

Pegangan Gaara mengendor, lelaki itu mau mengerti. Dengan lembut Naruto mengecup dahi Gaara dan melangkah menjauh keluar ruangan perawatan. Air matanya mengucur dengan derasnya ketika dia melangkah menghampiri suster Sakura. Suster Sakura masih berdiri di sana dan Naruto langsung berlari ke arahnya, menangis keras-keras.

"Dia sadar suster...dia akhirnya sadar...aku masih tak percaya, selama ini aku hampir kehilangan harapan. Mulai berpikir kalau Gaara memang tidak mau bangun, mulai berpikir kalau semua perjuanganku ini sia-sia... Tapi sekarang...",

Naruto terisak, "Aku tak percaya bahwa pada akhirnya dia sadar... dia kembali dari tidur panjangnya, dia ada di sini untuk aku..." Dengan lembut Suster Sakura mengelus rambut Naruto,

"Ini semua karena perjuanganmu Naruto, Tuhan melihat keyakinanmu maka ia mengabulkannya." mata Suster Sakura juga berkaca-kaca, terharu melihat pasangan yang sudah hampir menjadi legenda karena kekuatan cintanya di rumah sakit ini, akhirnya akan berujung bahagia.

Tapi kemudian, suter Sakura menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di ujung ruangan, masih bersandar di pintu lorong ruang perawatan, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Dengan lembut dilepaskannya Naruto dari pelukannya,

"Eh mungkin aku harus pergi dulu Naruto, mungkin masih ada hal-hal yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Suster Sakura mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Sasuke,

Baru saat itulah sejak pemberitahuan Suster Sakura tadi, Naruto menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di ruangan itu. Pipinya langsung memerah mengingat pernyataan cinta Sasuke, sesaat sebelumnya. Tapi dia sungguh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Setelah Suster Sakura meninggalkan ruangan itu, suasana menjadi canggung, dalam keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Dia sadar." gumam Sasuke akhirnya, memecah keheningan.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, belum mampu bersuara.

Sasuke tampak berfikir,

"Kau bahagia?" tanyanya kemudian, lembut.

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya, Sasuke telah berubah, menjadi sedikit lebih manusiawi, menjadi sedikit mudah disentuh. Sasuke yang dulu tidak akan mungkin menanyakan itu padanya. Sasuke yang dulu pasti akan langsung memaksa membawanya pulang tanpa peduli perasaan Naruto.

"Ya, aku bahagia." seulas senyum kecil muncul di bibir Naruto, membayangkan Gaara.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman itu bagaikan pisau yang menusuk hatinya, senyuman yang diberikan Naruto ketika membayangkan lelaki lain, ketika membayangkan Gaara.

"Bagus," gumamnya datar, kemudian menatap Naruto lembut, "mungkin kita harus melakukan pengaturan kembali dengan perkembangan yang mendadak ini, tetapi aku tidak mau mengganggumu dulu, kau pasti ingin fokus dulu dengan kondisi Gaara... jadi kupikir aku akan kembali lagi saja nanti."

"Terima kasih Sasuke." akhirnya Naruto bisa berkata-kata, pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum miring,

"Aku meminta maaf, dan kau malah menjawabnya dengan ucapan terima kasih, Naruto yang aneh." dengan hati-hati Sasuke mendekat, lalu setelah yakin bahwa Naruto tak akan menjauh, dia merengkuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya,

"Ingat kata-kataku tadi." bisiknya lembut, lalu menunduk dan memberikan Naruto sebuah ciuman yang singkat tetapi menggetarkan kepada Naruto.

Dan pergilah Sasuke, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri terpaku, memegangi bibirnya yang terasa hangat, bekas ciuman Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Dia sadar." Sasuke menyesap minumannya sambil berdiri terpaku menatap ke pemandangan dari jendela lantai atas kantornya. Tsunade, yang masih bersama Neji hanya diam terpaku. Sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka tadi, tentang sadarnya Gaara dari komanya. Dan sekarang lelaki itu hanya terdiam dan mengulang-ulang kata 'dia sadar' 'dia sadar' sambil menatap keluar.

Tsunade menarik napas mulai tak sabar, sedangkan Neji hanya mengetuk-ketukkan tanggannya di lutut. Sasuke masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda memaafkannya jadi dia memilih diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kurasa karena perkembangan baru yang tidak terduga ini, kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan Naruto?"

Pertanyaan Tsunade itu membuat Sasuke mendadak memutar tubuhnya dengan tajam menghadap Tsunade dan menatapnya dengan mata menyala-nyala.

"Dia belum memilih," gumam Sasuke setengah menggeram. "detik terakhir sebelumnya, dia menerimaku dalam pelukannya, membalas pelukanku dan aku yakin akan menerima ajakanku untuk pulang bersamaku."

"Sudahlah Sasuke, sekarang kan tunangannya yang setia ditungguinya selama dua tahun sudah sadar, kau tidak bisa..." tanpa sadar Neji bersuara memberikan pendapat seperti kebiasaannya sebelumnya. Tapi langsung berhenti mendadak ketika menerima tatapan tajam penuh permusuhan dari Sasuke,

"Aku...aku hanya mencoba memaparkan kenyataan di depanmu." suara Neji hilang tertelan karena tatapan Sasuke makin tajam.

Tsunade menghela napas sekali lagi,

"Sasuke, Neji benar, sadarnya Gaara ini bukankah merupakan tujuan hidup Naruto selama ini? Biarkan mereka berbahagia Sasuke, mereka pantas mendapatkannya setelah tahun-tahun penuh penantian dan ketidakpastian yang menyiksa."

"Tidak!" Sasuke tetap bersikeras, "aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja dan membiarkan Naruto salah memilih. Dia mencintaiku. Perasaannya pada Gaara mungkin hanya kasihan."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa berpikir kalau perasaannya kepadamulah yang mungkin hanya perasaan sesaat karena keadaan yang dipaksakan? Kau pernah dengar apa itu Stockholm Syndrome?" sela Tsunade jengkel.

Sasuke tercenung, tentu saja dia tahu apa itu Stockholm Syndrome, dan menyakitkan kalau menyadari bahwa perasaan Naruto kepadanya mungkin ditumbuhkan oleh situasi keterpaksaan. Dengan gusar diusapnya rambutnya,

"Aku akan menanyakan langsung padanya. Nanti. Setelah kondisi tunangannya lebih baik."

Tsunade tidak berkata-kata. Dan Neji hanya diam, tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Naruto berdiri di depan ruangan perawatan Gaara dengan cemas, tangannya menggenggam tangan Suster Sakura setengah menangis. Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam.

Teriakan Gaara,

"Suster..." hati Naruto terasa di iris-iris, menyadari bahwa suara pertama yang dikeluarkan Gaara setelah 2 tahun adalah teriakan kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, itu pertanda bagus, Gaara memang kesakitan, mereka sedang melepas selang di tenggorokan dan di dadanya, tetapi kalau Gaara bisa mengeluarkan suara, itu pertanda kondisinya sudah semakin membaik." Suster Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto, membagikan kekuatannya.

Suara teriakan itu terdengar lagi, begitu serak hingga Naruto hampir tak mengenalinya. Air matanya mulai menetes satu-satu tanpa dapat ditahannya,

"Berapa lama lagi suster?" menunggu di luar seperti ini terasa bagaikan siksaan yang paling mengerikan.

"Sebentar lagi, nanti mereka akan mengizinkanmu menemuinya," dengan lembut Suster Sakura mengusap-usap Naruto, "dia harus melalui ini Naruto, dan nanti akan banyak kesakitan lagi, tapi ini proses penyembuhan, dia pasti akan sembuh."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya, menunggu. Penantian itu terasa begitu lama, lama sekali sampai tim dokter dan perawat keluar dan mengizinkan Naruto masuk,

Dengan hati-hati, Naruto melangkah masuk ke ruangan perawatan Gaara. Ruangan yang sangat akrab, sangat dikenalinya. Tetapi sekarang berbeda, Gaaranya tidak tidur. Gaaranya tidak menutup mata, dia bangun, sadar dan hidup.

Hati Naruto sesak oleh euforia yang membuncah.

Naruto duduk di sebelah ranjang, dan Gaara langsung menyadari kehadirannya, tangannya membuka dan dengan lembut Naruto menyelipkan jemarinya kesana,

"Hai", sapa Naruto lembut. Gaara tersenyum, lalu mengeryit karena gerakan sederhana itu ternyata menyakitinya,

"Sa...kit", gumamnya susah payah.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, sebelah tangannya mengusap dada Gaara yang kurus, berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh luka di dadanya,

"Mereka sudah melepas selang di tenggorokan dan dadamu",

Gaara mengeryit lagi,

"Berapa lama?", suaranya serak dan terpatah-patah,

"Apanya?"

"Tidur... Berapa lama?"

Naruto mendesah lembut,

"Dua tahun", jawabnya pelan. Dan langsung menerima tatapan penuh kesedihan dari Gaara, "Tapi dua tahun tidak terasa lama kok, yang penting kau bangun, kau berjuang dan aku bangga padamu." sambung Naruto cepat-cepat. Gaara tampak sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan Naruto, tapi lalu dia mengernyit lagi,

"Mama... Papa...?"

Naruto menggenggam tangan Gaara erat-erat,

"Mereka meninggal pada saat kecelakaan itu Gaara."

Dan hati Naruto bagaikan diremas-remas ketika melihat Gaara memejamkan mata dan menangis, dengan lembut diusapnya air mata Gaara, dikecupnya pipi lelaki itu

yang pucat dan tirus,

"Tapi aku yakin mereka sudah tenang disana. Mereka pasti bahagia sekarang, mengetahui kau sudah sadar."

Gaara membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto lembut,

"Maaf."

"Kenapa?" Naruto mengernyit.

"Karena... Kau... Ditinggal..sendiri..."

Air mata ikut mengalir di pipi Naruto,

"Aku tidak apa-apa, lihat? Aku sehat dan baik-baik saja. Aku bertahan untukmu. Dan sekarang kamu yang harus berjuang buat aku ya, kamu harus berjuang untuk pulih lagi, bersamaku."

Gaara mengangguk dan memejamkan mata, percakapan singkat itu membuatnya begitu kelelahan,

Dengan lembut Naruto mengusap rambut merah Gaara,

"Istirahatlah sayang, tidurlah, aku akan ada saat kau terlelap, aku akan ada saat kau bangun lagi."

Dengan lembut Naruto terus mengusap rambut Gaara sampai nafas lelaki itu berubah teratur dan tertidur pulas.

"Dia kuat, dia akan baik-baik saja."

Suara dari arah pintu yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Naruto, dia menoleh dan mendapati dokter Tsunade sudah berdiri di sana, entah sejak berapa lama.

"Dokter Tsunade?"

Tsunade tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat,

"Yah kau pasti tidak menduga kedatanganku, aku kesini bersama seseorang." Tsunade mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Tsunade dan wajahnya memucat melihat Neji berdiri di sana, tidak melangkah masuk, hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Dia datang untuk minta maaf." jelas Tsunade lembut begitu melihat ekspresi takut Naruto, "dia sudah meminta maaf kepada Sasuke dan Sasuke mengusirnya, menyuruhnya meminta maaf padamu karena kaulah yang dilukainya."

Sasuke. Nama itu melintas di benak Naruto. Sasuke dan pernyataan cintanya. Tiba-tiba dada Naruto terasa penuh, tapi lalu dia mengernyit. Tidak, dia harus membunuh perasaan apapun itu yang muncul untuk Sasuke. Dia harus fokus kepada Gaara,

"Mungkin kita bisa berbicara di luar?" Tsunade berucap setengah berbisik, melirik ke Gaara yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Naruto mengangguk mengikuti dokter Tsunade sampai ke ujung lorong, dengan diam-diam Neji mengikuti mereka.

"Maaf," gumam Neji ketika mereka sudah ada di lorong yang sepi, dia mengeryit sedikit ketika melihat bahwa Naruto menjaga jarak kepadanya, sedikit berlindung di belakang Tsunade, terlihat takut kepadanya.

Neji mengusap rambutnya penuh perasaan bersalah, "aku sendiri tak tahu setan apa yang menghinggapiku saat itu, aku salah paham dan berbuat fatal... Mungkin aku memang pantas menerima luka-luka akibat semua pukulan ini..."

Neji mencoba menatap Naruto selembut mungkin, menunjukkan ketulusannya sebesar mungkin agar Naruto yakin, "kumohon jangan takut kepadaku Naruto, aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar menyesal, aku malu."

Kata-kata itu merasuk ke dalam jiwa Naruto, dia menatap lelaki di depannya ini. Dia memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan pengacara Sasuke ini, mereka berinteraksi hanya kalau perlu dan kebanyakan Neji hanya berinteraksi dengan Sasuke, mengabaikannya. Tetapi sekarang lelaki ini terlihat begitu tulus, tulus dan berantakan, dengan memar di mana-mana meskipun tidak mengurangi ketampannya.

Naruto mencoba menganguk dan memunculkan senyum kecil meskipun dia masih menjaga jarak,

"Iya", jawabnya pelan.

Neji menatap Naruto dalam-dalam, mencari kepastian di mata biru bening itu, dan yang

dilihat di mata Naruto adalah ketulusan,

"Aku dimaafkan?" tanyanya pelan.

Naruto akhirnya tersenyum lepas,

"Iya."

Dengan lembut Neji membalas senyuman Naruto,

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa hati Sasuke yang keras itu bisa melumer menjadi begitu lembut." gumamnya pelan, membuat pipi Naruto merona.

Dengan lega Tsunade menarik napas panjang,

"Kalau begini masalah sudah selesai," Tsunade menoleh ke arah Neji, "nah Neji bisakah kau ke tempat lain dulu? Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Naruto, percakapan dokter dengan keluarga pasien, kau tahu." Neji meringis dengan pengusiran itu, lalu mengangguk,

"Oke, telpon aku kalau kalian sudah selesai." gumamnya dan membalikkan tubuh melangkah pergi setengah diseret mengingat kondisinya yang babak belur setelah dihajar habis-habisan.

Mereka berdua menatap kepergian Neji dan Tsunade tersenyum,

"Dia sangat menyesal kau tahu."

Naruto mengangguk,

"Saya mengerti," lalu Naruto menatap Tsunade dengan penuh ingin tahu,

"Dokter ingin berbicara tentang apa kepada saya?" kecemasan tampak terdengar dari suara Naruto, apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Gaara?

Tsunade tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Naruto,

"Tenang saja, Gaara akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah berbicara dengan dokter yang menangani Gaara, dia bilang Gaara bisa kembali pulih meski proses pemulihannya bisa berlangsung lama," dengan lembut Tsunade menggenggam tangan Naruto,

"Naruto apakah dokter sudah memberitahukan kepadamu tentang kemungkinan... Kemungkinan bahwa Gaara bisa lumpuh selamanya?"

Naruto mengangguk, tidak tampak terkejut,

"Pada saat Gaara jatuh koma pun, dokter sudah memberitahukan kemungkinan itu kepada saya, dokter bilang kalau meskipun nanti Gaara sadar, dia bisa lumpuh selamanya."

"Tapi kemungkinannya tidak seratus persen, masih ada harapan 20 persen bahwa Gaara bisa berjalan lagi kalau dia ada di tangan yang tepat..."

"Maksud dokter?", Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Maksudku, aku merekomendasikan diriku untuk merawat Gaara, kau tahu aku sedang mendalami spesialisasi pemulihan tulang dan saraf, jadi aku bisa merawat Gaara dengan baik... Nanti ketika dia sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, Gaara harus terus menjalani terapi dengan begitu masih ada kemungkinan dia bisa berjalan lagi."

"Apakah... Apakah dokter diminta Sasuke melakukannya?" Naruto menatap dokter Tsunade sedikit curiga. Kebaikan hati perempuan cantik di depannya ini tampak diluar dugaan, apakah Sasuke memaksa dokter Tsunade menawarkan ini kepadanya?

Tsunade mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum lagi,

"Sasuke memintaku memang, tapi bukan itu alasan aku ingin merawat Gaara," Tsunade menepuk pundak Naruto hangat, "Kau tahu almarhum suamiku... Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol, kecelakaan yang sama yang menewaskan kedua orang tuamu dan melukai Gaara."

"Astaga", Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya, terkejut,

"Yah astaga", Tsunade tersenyum, "dunia ini sempit bukan? Kadang kebetulan-kebetulan yang terjadi sering membuatku bertanya-tanya," tatapan Tsunade berubah serius, "tapi sungguh Naruto, kondisi Gaara ini kupandang sebagai kesempatan kedua, aku tidak bisa merawat suamiku pada saat itu, tapi kurasa Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk merawat korban yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang sama, itupun kalau kau mengizinkan."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, terharu,

"Iya dokter, saya akan senang dan lega sekali menyerahkan perawatan Gaara di tangan dokter."

.

.

.

"Tidak enak." Gaara mengernyit, menggelengkan kepalanya, menghindari sendok berisi bubur sayuran yang disuapkan Naruto kepadanya.

Hari ini adalah tiga minggu sejak Gaara tersadar dari komanyaa, kondisinya sudah mulai membaik, dia sudah bisa duduk, sudah bisa mengucapkan lebih dari satu kalimat, dan alat-alat penunjang kehidupannya sudah mulai dilepas satu persatu, dokter sendiri memuji perkembangan Gaara yang luar biasa pesat, tekad lelaki itu kuat, maka ketika dia berniat untuk sembuh dia akan merasakannya sepenuh

hati.

"Kau harus memakannya," gumam Naruto sedikit geli dengan kemanjaan Gaara yang seperti anak-anak "ini menyehatkanmu."

"Rasanya seperti muntahan." Gumam Gaara, tapi akhirnya menurut membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan Naruto lalu mengernyit ketika menelan.

Ekspresinya membuat Naruto tergelak, tapi kemudian Gaara meraih tangan Naruto yang tidak memegang sendok, ekspresinya berubah serius,

"Naruto, tak terbayangkan rasa terimakasihku padamu...aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan cintaku, aku... Para dokter dan perawat menceritakan perjuanganmu untukku..."

"Stttt," Naruto meletakkan sendoknya dan menyentuhkan jemarinya di bibir Gaara,

"Perjuangannya sepadan, kau akhirnya bangun kan?"

"Tapi..." ekspresi kesedihan menghantam Gaara, "aku... Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Aku mungkin lumpuh selamanya, aku hanya akan menjadi bebanmu..."

"Gaara," Naruto menyela sedikit marah, "kau tidak boleh memvonis dirimu sendiri, kesembuhanmu yang luar biasa ini juga diluar prediksi dokter bukan? Kita pasti bisa kalau kita berjuang dengan tekad dan keyakinan kuat bersama-sama, meskipun begitu...", Suara Naruto berubah sendu, "meskipun pada akhirnya kau lumpuh selamanya pun, aku akan tetap bahagia bersamamu... Kau tahu selama ini aku selalu berdoa apa? Aku berdoa yang penting kau sadar, aku tidak peduli yang lain, Tuhan sudah mengabulkan doaku Gaara... Tidakkah itu cukup?"

Mata Gaara tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu..."

Suara di pintu itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka, Naruto dan Gaara menoleh bersamaan, lalu Naruto tersenyum, Dokter Tsunade ada di sana, dalam kunjungannya yang biasa, sekarang bahkan dokter Tsunade sudah mulai akrab dan berteman dengan Gaara.

Tapi senyuman Naruto langsung membeku ketika menyadari siapa yang mengikuti di belakang dokter Tsunade, itu Sasuke!

Sasuke yang sama. Sasuke yang tampan dengan penampilan bak adonis, dengan ekspresi yang dingin dan tidak terbaca. Naruto tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Sasuke lagi sejak Gaara sadarkan dari komanya, Sasuke selalu memaksakan maksudnya dengan perantaraan dokter Tsunade, seperti ketika Sasuke memaksakan untuk menanggung biaya rumah sakit Gaara dan ketika Sasuke memaksakan Naruto setuju - lewat bujukan dokter Tsunade – agar Naruto dan Gaara pulang ke apartemen yang dibelikannya ketika Gaara sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit nanti.

Sekarang lelaki itu berdiri di depannya, ekspresinya tak terselami dan sedikit muram, membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya, apakah Sasuke mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Gaara tadi. Apakah Sasuke tidak senang mendengarnya,

"Dokter Tsunade," Gaara menyapa ramah ketika Naruto hanya diam saja, lalu menatap ingin tahu ke arah lelaki tampan yang sepertinya hanya menatap terfokus kepada Naruto,

"Halo Gaara, aku datang untuk mengecek keadaanmu. Dua hari lagi kau sudah boleh pulang kalau kondisimu sebaik ini terus," Tsunade menyadari Gaara menatap ke arah Sasuke, lalu menyikut pinggang Sasuke untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke yang terarah lurus kepada Naruto, "Dan ini Sasuke, dia eh bosku dan bos Naruto juga."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya pelan-pelan, lalu menatap ke arah Gaara, menelusurinya dengan tajam dan meneliti.

Inikah laki-laki yang dicintai Naruto sampai rela mengorbankan segalanya? Tiba-tiba pikiran jahat melintas di benaknya, apa yang akan diperbuat Gaara jika tiba-tiba dia mengungkapkan bahwa Naruto sudah menjual keperawsakurannya kepadanya? Bahwa dia sudah berkali-kali meniduri tunangannya yang katanya dicintainya tadi?

"Sasuke." Tsunade bergumam ketika Sasuke hanya menatap dan tidak bersuara,

Sasuke lalu mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Gaara,

"Salam kenal, saya adalah... Atasan Naruto di tempat kerjanya... Kebetulan kami eh cukup ... akrab." sedikit senyum muncul di bibir Sasuke ketika menyadari Naruto dan Tsunade tampak begitu cemas dengan kata-kata yang mungkin muncul dari bibirnya, Gaara menerima jabatan tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum tulus,

"Terimakasih." meskipun Gaara sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa tatapan Sasuke seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya.

"Saya senang kondisi anda semakin membaik." gumam Sasuke tenang, tapi terdengar seolah-olah mengatakan, _'kenapa kau tak mati saja biar semua jadi mudah?'_

Naruto mengernyit mendengar nada suara Sasuke itu, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mencoba membuat suasana menjadi lebih mudah malah seolah-olah menantang Naruto untuk mengakui sesuatu ? mengakui apa? apakah Sasuke ingin agar Naruto mengakui segalanya di depan Gaara? Mengakui bahwa dia sudah menjual tubuhnya demi membiayai biaya operasi Gaara?

Naruto akan mengakuinya, itu pasti, dia tidak mungkin membohongi Gaara. Gaara mungkin akan marah dan sedih, sedih karena Naruto terpaksa melakukan semua itu demi dirinya. Lalu mungkin Gaara akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Oh, lelaki itu tidak akan meninggalkan dirinya karena sudah tidur dengan Sasuke. Naruto begitu mengenal Gaara hingga yakin akan hal itu, dia lelaki berpkiran terbuka, tetapi yang Naruto takuti adalah Gaara akan semakin menyalahkan dirinya, sendiri, menyalahkan kondisinya yang tidak berdaya yang membuat Naruto harus berjuang sendirian demi dirinya, dan Naruto tidak mau Gaara mengalami itu semua, tidak di saat kondisi Gaara masih begitu rapuh dan ada di dalam proses pemulihan. Nanti, Naruto pasti akan mengakui semuanya, tetapi tidak sekarang.

Karena itu dia langsung memelototi Sasuke mengingatkan, memastikan Sasuke melihat isyarat dalam matanya, dan menggeram dalam hati ketika Sasuke malahan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Mr. Sasuke ini adalah atasanku di tempat lamaku bekerja." jelas Naruto cepat begitu melihat kebingungan di mata Gaara.

"Tempatmu sekarang bekerja Naruto, kamu masih bekerja di ssakura." sela Sasuke tajam.

Naruto ternganga mendengar bantahan Sasuke itu, kehabisan kata-kata, sementara lelaki itu tersenyum datar pada Gaara,

"Kami sempat mengalami sedikit kesalahpahaman. Saya menuduh Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak dia lakukan, Tetapi saya sekarang sudah menyadari kesalahan saya," Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh arti, "dan dengan rendah hati, saya meminta Naruto kembali kepada saya". kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan datar dan santai, tapi entah kenapa arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat pipi Naruto merona.

Tsunade langsung berdehem memecah kecanggungan,

"Bagus, kita akhirnya menyelesaikan segala kesalahpahaman," gumamnya ceria,

"Nah sekarang aku ingin memeriksa kondisimu Gaara."

"Saya tidak pernah merasa lebih baik dokter." Gaara tersenyum, perhatiannya teralih dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Dan akan lebih baik lagi, aku yakin mengingat pesatnya kondisimu," Tsunade tersenyum, lalu menatap Naruto dan Sasuke, "Kalian bisa keluar sebentar? Aku ingin memeriksa kondisi Gaara."

Dan dalam diam Sasuke dan Naruto melangkah keluar ruangan. Mereka masih berdiri diam di lorong ruang perawatan.

"Well dia tampak sehat." gumam Sasuke kemudian, menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dan menatap Naruto tajam,

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi kan?" sambung Sasuke jahat.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya mendegar kekejaman dalam suara Sasuke,

"Sasuke! Jahat sekali kau!", mata Naruto tampak berkaca-kaca, "Dokter Tsunade bilang masih ada kesempatan bagi Gaara untuk sembuh, dan aku percaya dia akan sembuh."

"Sampai berapa lama lagi Naruto? kau harus menunggu dalam waktu yang tak pasti lagi, Kenapa mencintai seseorang harus penuh pengorbsakuran seperti itu?"

Sasuke mendeses kesal, "Dan kata Tsunade dia juga mungkin tidak bisa berfungsi sebagai laki-laki normal..."

"Sasuke!" Naruto setengah berteriak, menghentikan kata-kata Sasuke, pipinya memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang begitu vulgar.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tanpa rasa bersalah,

"Aku cuma mengungkapkan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade kepadaku," tiba-tiba dia mendekat dan merengkuh pundah Naruto, "Bagaimana Naruto? Bagaimana jika dia tidak dapat berfungsi sebagai lelaki normal? padahal aku tahu...", mata Sasuke menyala-nyala, "aku tahu betapa kau pria kecil yang penuh gairah, betapa kau menyambut setiap sentuhanku dengan gairah yang sama, betapa kau menyukainya... Bagaimana kau nanti bisa tahan tidak merasakan itu semua...tidak disentuh.. tidak di..."

"Hentikan!" Kali ini Naruto benar-benar berteriak, matanya berkaca-kaca. Membuat Sasuke terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Naruto tampak begitu rapuh sekaligus begitu kuat dengan wajah pucat pasi dan mata berkacakaca seperti itu, membuat Sasuke ingin melumatnya...

"Kau terlalu picik kalau selalu memandang sebuah kasih sayang hanya dari kemampuan melakukan hubungan fisik," desis Naruto tajam,

"aku mencintai Gaara, aku hanya butuh kehadirannya di sampingku, itu saja... Kalaupun.. kalaupun dia nantinya tidak bisa memelukku dengan bergairah, aku tidak peduli, yang penting dia hidup dan ada di sisiku, aku tidak butuh yang lain lagi..."

"Tidak butuh yang lain lagi?" Kata-kata Naruto yang penuh cinta kepada Gaara itu menyulut kemarahan Sasuke, dengan kasar direngggutnya Naruto ke dalam pelukannya, "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan yang ini?!"

Dengan tanpa diduga-duga, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto, pertama kasar, meluapkan kemarahannya dissakura, melumat bibir Naruto dengan menyakitkan seolah ingin menghukumnya. Oh! betapa dia ingin menghukum pemuda ini karena menyakitinya! Oh berapa dia merindukan pemuda ini! Ciumannya melembut ketika merasakan bibir yang sangat dirindukannya, yang sudah lama tidak disentuhnya, yang sudah lama tidak

dirasakannya. Kerinduannya meluap, dipeluknya tubuh Naruto erat-erat, dilumatnya bibirnya dengan seluruh gairahnya, dipujanya bibir itu.

Naruto yang tidak menyangka akan dicium dengan seintens itu semula hanya terpaku, lalu dia memejamkan matanya, aroma Sasuke, kemaskulinannya menyeruak di dalam dirinya. Membangkitkan kenangan lama akan kedekatan mereka, dan secara alami, Naruto membalas pelukan dan lumatan Sasuke. Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman sampai kemudian Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, terengah-engah.

Dengan lembut Sasuke menunduk, masih berpelukan, dahinya menyatu dengan dahi Naruto, napas mereka yang panas menyatu, bibir mereka masih berdekatan.

Kemarahan Sasuke mereda seketika oleh ciuman itu, kini dadanya dipenuhi oleh perasaan lembut yang menyesakkan dada,

"Jangan bilang kau tidak merindukan sentuhanku." bisik Sasuke lembut, Naruto memejamkan mata berusaha menggeleng,

"Aku tidak merindukannya." erangnya mencoba melawan, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, menghujani telinga dan leher Naruto dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut seringan bulu, membuat tubuh Naruto gemetaran,

"Teruslah berbohong? bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto, "Tapi tubuhmu tidak bisa membohongiku, tubuhmu merindukanku Naruto, dan aku merindukanmu." Bisik Sasuke di sela-sela kecupannya.

Naruto mengerang, mencoba melawan kebenaran yang menyiksanya. Dia merindukan Sasuke, dia memang merindukan lelaki itu. Sering di malam-malam dia berbaring di sendirian di sofa rumah sakit, menunggui Gaara. Dia merindukan Sasuke, merindukan pelukannya yang melingkari perutnya dengan posesif, merindukan lengannya yang selalu menjadi bantal tidurnya, merindukan desah napas teratur Sasuke di telinganya ketika tertidur pulas. Tapi Naruto menahannya, mencoba mengenyahkannya. Perasaan itu tidak boleh ditumbuhkan. Dia sudah mempunyai Gaara, Gaaranya, tunangannya. Kekasih yang dicintainya. Kekasih yang ditunggunya tanpa putus asa selama dua tahun.

Kekasih yang sekarang sedang berjuang untuk pulih kembali demi dirinya.

Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Naruto, ia menarik diri dan menatap Sasuke. Kata-kata Sasuke tadi berputar dalam benaknya, mencoba menyulut emosinya.

"Tidak," tamparan telak jatuh di pipi Sasuke. Perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti Sasuke seketika sirna. "Aku memang memerindukanmu, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Kau seolah-olah berusaha membuat Gaara terpancing dengan semua omonganmu Sasuke," nafas Naruto terengah karena emosinya.

"Aku bukan lagi pemuda tiga ratus juta yang pernah kau beli. Bukankah kau yang memberikanku kebebasan kemarin? Dan sekarang kau memperlakukanku dengan tidak sopan, kembali memperlakukanku seperti jalang yang pernah kau perkosa," Sasuke seperti tersedak lidahnya sendiri. Ia menatap Naruto dengan keadaan bingung.

"Aku memang mencintaimu Sasuke, tapi hidupku telah kulimpahkan untuk Gaara. Dan aku, mencoba memaafkanmu bukan berarti telah memaafkanmu. Sekarang selamat sore tuan Sasuke," Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku. Begitu cepat, begitu pedas, dan begitu panas semuanya menjadi satu memenuhi Sasuke.

Ia hanya menatap kepergiaan Naruto dengan perasaan penuh penyesalan.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

_**To be continued~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

2 chapter lagi dan akhirnya ending. Wooo~~ semakin rada beda dari cerita awalnya -_- oke maaf.

Keterlambatan update disebabkan mrs word di rumah sedang rusak, jadi cuman bisa plonga-plongo doang di depan laptop. Dan baru bisa keluar hari ini buat numpang ngetik di warnet, jadi aduh, jtk jadi sungkan buat minta maaf terus. Nelaaat banget kan? Sebenernya mau di up pas abis olimpiade kemarin, tapi berhubung lagi rusak, dan kecanduan COC (dan game lainnya) jadinya yah begini. Ditambah lagi kesibukan dan tugas yang ewh -_- I don't have enough rest -_- dan begitu banyak bashers dan flamer yang bikin jtk rada males nulis. Keamrin ada yang bilang kalo ini fanfic plagiat, kan udah aku jelasin ini remake-an. Terus semua fanfic aku dikata plagiat. Salah satu faktor juga kenapa aku beralih profesi jadi gamers.

Aku secara pribadi beneran minta maaf karena buat kalian menunggu, 2 chap depan uda aku cicil, sebelum april smeoga uda bisa post^^ aku mau aktif nulis lagi setelah ini, setelah semua kesibukanku kelar.

Makasih buat review kalian kemarin, aduh terharu banget sampe ada yang nyempatin pm segala, aku beneran terharu. Makasih banyak kalian yang ga sempat aku sebutin satu persatu, yang ngasih semangat aku. Makasih banget.

.

_**Akhir kata, mind to review again? Terima kasih~**_


End file.
